


BattyKitty & SuperPuppy 蝙蝠貓貓與超級狗狗

by bookeatertalk



Series: Superpuppy & Batkitty & Robinfamily [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Animated), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookeatertalk/pseuds/bookeatertalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>這是個充滿「如果超人和蝙蝠俠是狗狗與貓貓」會怎麼樣的妄想汪喵小故事，請大家以平~常~心看待這完全是個人妄想與發廚的故事.....wwww</p><p>原本是在活動上發送的無料短篇，但不知道為什麼它越來越長還出了續集(艸)，後來就將所有無料短篇加上額外加寫的三篇故事一起收錄成衣本書，現在書已經售完，所以在這裡將所有故事都公開，有興趣收藏的朋友歡迎直接下載PDF</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Super Dog

克拉克試著從牆角的縫隙中把那隻小貓哄出來。  
  
「來嘛，小傢伙，你不能待在那裡，這裡冬天太冷了，你會被凍死的。」他說。在十五分鐘前這隻看起來還不滿四個月的小貓一直對他猛哈氣，那時候克拉克一句話都說不完，但現在牠大概是累了，只瞪著那雙翡翠一樣的大眼睛氣喘吁吁、反是防備地瞪著他，他不知道這隻小貓是為什麼會鑽進這牆角和水泥管的縫隙裡面，他只知道這小傢伙絕對不能在這裡再待下去。  
  
「我怎麼知道你不會一口把我咬死，趁我出來的時候。」那小貓抖了兩下，好像被自己的話嚇到。  
  
「我才不會，我又不吃貓，況且我又不餓。」克拉克耐心地繼續哄，「我知道有一個地方有很多好吃的東西，你一定餓壞了。」  
  
小貓呼哧兩聲轉過頭去，假裝他對克拉克所說的一點興趣也沒有，但從他豎起來的耳朵克拉克知道他就快要成功了。  
  
「來嘛，而且也許還能幫你找到個新家呢，你不想要嗎？想想看，有溫暖的牛奶、好吃的魚，還有軟綿綿的墊子。喔，我得說你們貓兒實在比我們要幸運地多啦。」  
  
小貓聽到這話卻顯得萬分委屈。「才怪。」他哭泣一般抗議，「人類明明就比較喜歡狗，我和媽媽原本待在那個花圃裡好好的，要不是那些人類，我們也不會被趕出來，現在我媽媽不見啦！而我餓極了！」  
  
「那只是有些人，小傢伙，我也認識不少就不喜歡狗、看到狗就哭的人類，他們就比較喜歡貓，尤其是像你一樣的小貓，他們還會讓你們睡在他們的床上，我猜那是因為在人類的年紀看來你和他們差不多大的原因吧。」克拉克說，他乾脆趴下來，就在縫隙外面。「好吧，既然你不想出來，我就在這裡等著，今天晚上天氣會很冷，你如果冷的話還可以到我旁邊來窩著。」他得意地哼，「我比較暖和。」  
  
「你幹麼這麼在意我出不出去。」小貓最後受不了了，終於願意轉過身來不再只是拿屁股對著克拉克。  
  
「嗯哼。」克拉克得說這真是個好問題，事實上，這也不是第一次他為了某隻落難的小貓還是小狗耽擱了他回家的時間，但他知道自己就是沒辦法放下落難的幼崽不管。「我猜這就是我之所以被叫做怪胎的原因吧。」  
  
小貓被他的自嘲逗笑了，「好吧，我出來了，怪胎狗。」他說，扭動小屁股開始從那狹窄的地方爬出來。  
  
克拉克在旁邊看得膽顫心驚，生怕小貓一個不小心被卡住，他可沒那能耐把那麼小又脆弱的身體從那裡拉出來，老天爺，他的前腳都比那縫隙大上一點。  
  
但顯然小貓有辦法把自己塞進去，就有辦法把自己好好地擠出來。  
  
當那隻小灰貓站在克拉克面前的時候他除了渾身的毛都髒亂打結之外，他看起來還挺好的，當然有些狼狽也有些瘦，但克拉克相信這不是問題。  
  
「好吧，你也許想上到我背上，讓我帶著你走。」他說，接著轉過身來蹲下，讓小貓爬上他寬大的、毛茸茸的背脊。  
  
「我得說你真是隻怪胎狗。」與他對峙了快半個小時，那隻小貓趴在克拉克就算奔跑起來也沒有多少顛簸的背部，開始打起呵欠來。  
  
「大家都這麼說。」克拉克邊小跑步往家的方向走，邊帶著笑意說。  
  
  
  
  
  
克拉克是一隻混種狗，而且麻煩的是他的混血血統似乎挺複雜的，他沒有多麼光鮮亮麗的皮毛，也沒有讓人一眼就能認出品種的外表。他小的時候實在不知道父母是誰，等他有意識的時候他就在狗舍裡等待認養，四周全是一些沒人要的狗狗或是垂垂老矣、只是數著日子等待離開那一天的老狗。  
  
不過克拉克很幸運，沒過多久就有一對夫妻來帶他離開。他們一起經營一處農場，所以需要一條可以看家的工作犬，而不是那些得讓人抱在懷裡的寵物狗。他們說克拉克還是小狗就有不錯的體型，希望他能夠禁得住訓練。  
  
一開始克拉克還頗擔心的，不過他們回家的路上，瑪莎——喔，就是那夫妻中的妻子，他後來喜歡叫她媽咪——瑪莎把他抱在懷裡溫柔地搖晃，在他耳邊一遍遍說著他們的農場有多大，克拉克一定會很喜歡那裡，她也是告訴克拉克他叫這個名字的人。那是克拉克第一次接觸到人類溫暖的手還有懷抱，他真的很喜歡那樣，於是他決定自己一定會很努力、很認真，他要很喜歡那座農場，還有養育他的這對夫妻。  
  
瑪莎和喬納森對克拉克好得不能再好了，他們教他怎麼工作，告訴他他們希望克拉克為他們做些什麼，同時也給他溫暖的房子——克拉克在屋外有他自己的小窩，但是他們也允許克拉克進屋享受壁爐的火焰，他們總會在客廳為他留一塊地毯，而農場也有足夠大的地方讓克拉克盡情奔跑玩耍。  
  
不過在克拉克還很年輕的時候這幸福的生活結束了。喬納森得病去世，瑪莎一個人打理不來這麼大一塊農場，於是她把農場賣了人，靠著一些簡單的零工過生活，那時候克拉克還和她在一起，但過沒多久，瑪莎也離開了。  
  
克拉克傷心了很久很久，經過喬納森的事情他知道死亡在人類身上是一個不可逆轉的結果，是一件傷心的事情，它奪走了他親愛的媽咪和喬納森先生，但他在這過程中卻無計可施。處理她遺產的律師到來，瑪莎的親戚和律師都拿克拉克很頭痛，顯然的，他不是一項有價值的遺產，克拉克不太懂這個意思，但他聽出話裡的為難。  
  
他想，也許自己不該再在這裡待下去。當初瑪莎和喬納森把他帶離了孤兒的生活，給了他一個家，可是現在他又變成孤兒了。  
  
於是克拉克趁著晚上離開瑪莎的房子，他只戴著瑪莎為他做的項圈，那是個藍色的項圈，前面掛著一個由紅色大S和黃色盾牌形狀組成的標誌，那是瑪莎對他相較於其他狗狗更大的體型而開的玩笑，她叫他超級狗狗，那S就是這個意思，而克拉克的名字則刻在盾牌後面。  
  
克拉克不知道自己走了多久。他比當初在狗舍的時候還要大，也夠強壯支撐他的旅行，不過偶爾他還是會疲憊，而且會餓肚子。但克拉克覺得自己出奇地幸運，一路上當他餓得受不了的時候都會有人給他幫助，他甚至遇到過一家子開著一輛大大廂型車——車子裡就像一棟房子那樣旅行的人，他們帶著克拉克走了一段路，後來克拉克趁著傍晚和這一家人分道揚鑣，順便還把一直躲在儲藏區裡偷吃起司那小老鼠給揪了出來才走。  
  
直到一年前，他來到這座城市，在這條都會街上遊盪的時候遇到了他在這裡的家。那個老女人，總是穿著紫色的洋裝，把灰白色的頭髮紮起來的女人在街上看到他，把他帶回了她的家——她的家實在夠壯觀的。  
  
那是一棟三層的樓房，這裡有十幾條狗，更樓上克拉克還常聽到貓叫聲，而且後頭還有一個大院子可以讓大狗們活動。  
  
那老女人對他的項圈端詳了好一陣子，打了好幾通電話，他聽到她在和電話另外一端的人說些關於認養標準、收留條例之類的事情，克拉克直覺那和自己有關，但他不太清楚到底是什麼意思。  
  
總之，後來女人給了他一個單獨的房間，還有清水、毯子和食物，於是克拉克決定先在這裡小住一陣子，之後再做打算。  
  
沒過多久，他觀察到一些事情，比如這裡的狗成員並不是固定的，有時候會有人帶狗或貓來，他們通常狀況不是很好，要不是受傷就是生病，更有的骨瘦如柴，這裡定期會有醫生來，那些狀況嚴重的女人會讓他們待在屋子裡，過一段時間，當克拉克再在外頭的活動區看到他們的時候，那些生病的同類已經好很多了，而且可以活動。  
  
這裡也會有另外一些人類，沒有帶著貓或狗來，他們是來這裡和健康的狗狗們玩的，他們可能會來好幾次，第一次他們隨機選擇狗狗，再第二次、第三次，他們就只和他們選定的那些狗或貓玩，過沒多久，那些狗或貓就會跟著人類離開，再也沒有回來。  
  
克拉克觀察了這狀況一段時間，他發現這裡就像個狗貓救助站，和他之前待過的那個狗舍有些像，不過這裡的氣氛更溫馨，狗兒們都受到好的照顧，給好的食物，還有活動空間，來的人類也充滿愛心，他們有些人不是來認養寵物的，而是單純來幫忙照顧狗和貓的。  
  
後來，克拉克從他隔壁的室友吉米口中知道了更詳細的情況——吉米是隻科基犬，他比克拉克年輕，卻在這裡待了更長的時間，對這裡瞭若指掌。  
  
他從吉米那裡知道這個地方叫中途之家，專門收容幫助那些流浪的貓狗，或是沒人要、被棄養的兄弟姊妹們，在這裡他們可以得到好的照顧，直到在找到有緣願意接納他們的家庭之前，都可以住在這裡。平常那些常來幫忙的人類叫義工，但紫色洋裝的老女人才是這裡的負責人，她雖然看起來頗兇又不苟言笑，但卻一個人經營這一大間中途中心超過十年。  
  
「我原本也可以離開的，但你知道，我放心不下老太太。」吉米說。他總是叫老女人老太太，久了之後克拉克也跟著這麼叫。「她年紀大了，總應該要有人在旁邊照應。」  
  
克拉克這才知道為什麼吉米會在這間收容中心待上五年這麼久。  
  
不是沒人喜歡吉米，你知道的，怎麼會有人類不喜歡討人喜愛的小科基呢？不過是吉米不想離開罷了，所以每次有認養人來的時候他都故意搗蛋，在他們身上撒尿什麼的。  
  
克拉克也想留下來。他開始覺得也許自己找到了另外一個家了。就在這裡，在這個幫助那麼多兄弟姊妹的中途中心。他流浪孤單的一生裡受過那麼多人的幫助，一開始是瑪莎和喬納森，再來是其他人，他想也許是什麼力量把他帶到這個幫助別人的地方來，是也希望他能幫助更多的兄弟姊妹。  
  
於是克拉克也開始在認養人來的時候玩把戲。他當然做不出像吉米那樣在人家身上撒尿的行為。克拉克要有用多了。  
  
他體型巨大，只要在對方靠近的時候豎起耳朵、壓低肩膀，擺出一副生人勿近的樣子，就連那些罕見的對大型狗有興趣的人類也會懼怕他而轉為去找那些更親切友善的狗兒。  
  
這把戲玩過幾次，老太太就知道他在打的鬼主意了。  
  
「你就是想在這裡賴上一輩子對吧？」在克拉克——喔，他真的很抱歉——又嚇跑一對夫妻之後，老太太滿臉無奈又憤怒地瞪著他，這回克拉克把尾巴塞到屁股下面、垂下耳朵發出嗚嗚聲討好道歉。  
  
老太太最後終於妥協。  
  
那天晚上她讓克拉克從他的單人間裡出來，讓他進屋。老太太就住在中途中心的三樓。她帶他上樓，給他一塊狗餅乾，克拉克趴在地毯上啃著他的點心，而老太太擰開了燈，坐在燈下織她的手套，吉米慢悠悠地晃過來，在地毯上打了個滾，撞上克拉克的肚子。  
  
「好啦，我看我們兩個得當一輩子的兄弟啦。」科基說。  
  
克拉克咧嘴笑了起來。喔，兄弟，他真喜歡這詞兒。  
  
  
  
  
  
當克拉克帶著小貓回來的時候，一名在她名貴套裝外頭套著志工圍裙的漂亮女人指著他大喊，「喔，我的天，克拉克！」  
  
克拉克朝她吠了一聲以示友好，但並沒有接受她的熱情擁抱。因為在他背上的小黑貓突然豎起全身的毛警戒。  
  
「別擔心，她是這裡的志工！」克拉克連忙安撫那受驚的小傢伙。但小黑毛球已經縮到克拉克的肚子底下躲起來，不斷對外頭的陌生人齜牙。「她想攻擊我！」小黑貓非常認真的表示他可是在捍衛他的性命安全。  
  
克拉克這下真不知道該怎麼是好，他的救難犬行動是這幾週才開始的，還沒學會應付這種情況該怎麼辦呢。  
  
幸虧老太太是處理突發情況的箇中好手，她上前來輕輕鬆鬆拎起小貓，抱在懷裡細心安撫。  
  
露薏絲——那名女義工，她在中心對街的報社裡工作，是個叫做記者的職位，克拉克把這工作解釋為把世界上的大小事讓所有居住在這個城市裡的人知道，他認為那是很崇高的職業。而她也是位崇高的女性，她不僅工作認真，而且還富有愛心，只要有空的時候她下班就會過來這裡幫忙。克拉克沒過多久就和她熟悉起來，雖然她總是嫌克拉克這個大塊頭跟在身邊讓她很難做事，不過她也會用哄小狗的聲音叫他的名字，用力搓揉他的脖子和耳朵。  
  
「妳看看，我就說不用擔心這小子，他在外頭晃盪高興了就會自己回來，還會順便帶小朋友回家。」老太太說。  
  
克拉克高興地吠兩聲，而露薏絲只無奈地在他身邊蹲下，伸手搓揉他長著厚重披毛的脖子。「你到底都是去哪裡撿回這些小狗小貓的啊？克拉克，你真是隻怪狗狗。」  
  
克拉克歪著頭。好吧，也許像他這樣到處亂跑、四處搜尋無家可歸的落難狗兒貓兒的狗真的很奇怪，但他就是很難忽視那些自動傳入他耳朵裡的求救聲。  
  
但他不知道該怎麼解釋這一切，只好用鼻頭蹭蹭露薏絲的手，等她拿磨牙餅給自己。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
要說克拉克是隻奇怪的狗，他在狗中也的確是很奇怪的。他知道自己的嗅覺和聽覺比大多數同伴要靈敏，也知道自己的體力相較於同樣體型的犬隻來的更耐久也力氣更大，克拉克將這些歸於他年輕時期在農場的生活，那時他經常一警戒就是一整晚，得在空曠的環境裡凝神細聽好幾百米範圍內的所有動靜。  
  
初來大都市時他一時還因為這裡的吵雜頗不適應，但時間久了，他開始學會分辨這些聲音中的各類訊息，那讓他能更快融入人類的生活，但偶爾，當他外出閒逛的時候他也會捕捉到一些比人類的聲音還要細微，屬於同族，但更加虛弱的聲音。  
  
有時候是躲在垃圾堆裡瑟瑟發抖的小狗，有時候是卡在排水管裡動彈不得的幼貓。克拉克開始把能救的帶回中心，自己礙於體型無法可想的情況下，他會想辦法找人類來。身上有狗狗氣味的人會比較願意救助小狗，尤其是那些也帶著大狗出門散步的人類，而身上有貓氣味的人類更願意救助貓，偶爾也會有兩種氣味都有的人出現，那時克拉克會覺得自己抽中大獎了。  
  
久而久之，這一帶的不管是人還是動物都開始注意到這兒有一隻奇怪的狗，總是在街上徘徊，四處尋找需要救助的落難動物。於是偶爾不需要克拉克去找，其他街頭流浪的同伴——雖然克拉克勸過這些同伴，但總是有狗認為街頭生活比起讓人類飬養更適合自己——會告訴他哪裡有狗需要幫助，甚至，當他們遇到什麼解決不了的麻煩問題時，他們也會找克拉克。  
  
——麻煩解決者、超級救助犬，他們有時候會這麼稱呼克拉克。而克拉克一開始會謙虛地表是自己只不過希望能為這附近的區域略盡棉薄之力，可隨著名聲漸響，也越來越解釋不清楚，也就隨他們叫了。  
  
這回，克拉克受在黑巷口那裡的一窩老鼠之托，想搞清楚那後面的廢棄廠房到底住了什麼鬼東西。  
  
那一家子老鼠說他們經常在那廠房附近聞到一種腐朽一樣的氣味，通常老鼠並不討厭這種味道，但那裡飄出來的氣味實在連鼠也難以忍受，他們還說裡頭似乎有什麼動靜，聽起來不像人類，更可怕的是，如果有同類進去，就再也出不來了。  
  
克拉克也從其他狗那裡聽到關於那個廠房的傳聞。他擔心裡頭可能有什麼難以應付的東西，或更糟——有同類被困在裡面。  
  
於是他今天決定一探究竟。  
  
要說克拉克比住在城市裡的狗多了一些野性的警覺、以及在實戰上的經驗和敏銳，這也許沒錯，超群的體力和他罕見的龐大體型讓克拉克在附近區域裡，只要是光明正大的戰鬥都可以打片無敵手，事實上大部份動物看見他的體型，甚至不需要打起來，只要克拉克露一露牙，對手要麼投降要麼逃之夭夭，但在處處危機的城市裡總有一些狀況就算是克拉克這樣的超級狗都難以應付的。  
  
他在那棟倉庫裡遇到的東西，就是克拉克這輩子見都沒見過的奇怪生物——後來他才知道那叫鱷魚——在當下他只覺得這奇怪的、長著巨大利齒的爬蟲生物簡直就像從骨頭堆裡爬出來的詭異生物，既沒辦法溝通，聞起來又臭死人。克拉克以前在農場上遇見過蜥蜴那類的東西，但眼前這傢伙可比蜥蜴大得多啦！而且還不只一隻，除了最大的之外，裡頭還有好幾隻小的。  
  
克拉克英勇應戰，但這些詭異的生物就連打鬥移動的方式都陰險得出奇，很快他身上就負了傷。  
  
而那些傢伙聞到血腥之後顯然更加興奮。克拉克開始產生一股前所未有的絕望，他突然意識到自己或許將要死在這個破舊的倉庫裡，一隻狗孤零零的，也許不會有人發現他不見了——當然，老太太也許會注意到，還有露薏絲，和他的小朋友吉米，但那會是多久之後呢？也許他們會以為克拉克只是又像往常一樣出門蹓躂，過不久就會回來了。  
  
等他們意識到他的失蹤，克拉克的身體或許早就在這裡腐朽......就像死亡分開他與瑪莎、喬納森一樣，它也將用它的魔爪將克拉克和他的新家人分開。  
  
意識到這一點的克拉克體內產生了一股拚死一搏的氣勢。他大吼一聲撲上去撕咬領頭那隻鱷魚的頸子。  
  
可他的利齒卡在對方堅硬的鱗片上無法寸進，克拉克死命地咬著不鬆口。脖子上受到的壓迫令鱷魚劇烈甩動頭部，牠的力氣或許很大，但大不過克拉克，大狗的巨嘴鉗子一樣卡死牠的頸部。鱷魚甩動大尾抽在克拉克身上，火辣辣地痛讓克拉克受不了鬆口。  
  
他立刻被鱷魚給甩了出去，身體在地上滑行一段。  
  
也許他就只能做到這樣了——也許，他獨自一狗能做的事就只能這樣了。  
  
克拉克想著，但就在他將要失去希望的時候，一道不知從哪來的黑影落在那隻大鱷魚頭頂，它快得像喬納森獵槍裡的子彈，又詭異得像森林裡神出鬼沒的黑影。當它撞上那條蜥蜴怪的時候，那剛才能夠承受克拉克兇猛抓咬的生物如遭雷擊一樣渾身劇烈甩動起來。  
  
那黑影被甩開，卻在空中靈巧翻身落地。  
  
克拉克這時才看清那是一隻烏漆抹黑的貓，他看起來比克拉克救過最落魄的貓還要髒上一倍，身上的毛黏成一團團，若非克拉克眼睛銳利，恐怕他彗以為這是哪來得異形而不是隻貓。  
  
但這隻髒兮兮的怪貓動作卻是那麼優雅，又帶著致命的節奏。  
  
克拉克看他在助跑幾步之後輕鬆跳到那正扭動掙扎的爬蟲背上，這回他看仔細了，黑貓再半空中伸出銳利爪子，以精確的角度刺進鱗片下的軟肉，爬蟲吃痛再次掙扎甩動起來，但那只是讓貓順著他的力道，爪子不費吹灰之力撕下大片鱗片，被甩進空中對黑貓而言一點影響也沒有，他的身體再半空中一扭一轉，又是四肢朝下，輕巧落地，一點聲音也沒發出來，彈性十足的後腿肌肉吸收了所有衝擊力道，讓貓在落地同時已轉身重整態勢，第三度進攻。  
  
這一連串動作流暢靈敏，克拉克為這無聲的致命動作屏息，直到貓一個失手被鱷魚的大尾巴打中腹部，失去在空中的平衡。  
  
克拉克不假思索衝上去，用自己的側身擋在貓被甩開的路徑上，想用自己當肉墊來減少對方的傷害。  
  
可他卻聽到那貓大喊，「閃開！大個子！」接著克拉克就看到貓爪朝著自己迎面而來。  
  
當他聽到警告的時候已經來不及了，黑貓的爪子下一秒就吻上克拉克的臉，他只來得及閉上眼睛，作好心裡準備，就感覺那刺刺的觸感襲上自己的臉。  
  
貓的爪子對他傷害不大，況且貓在意識到有他這個大塊頭擋在這裡時就緊急收爪，克拉克除了一些麻癢感覺讓他直想打噴嚏之外倒沒受什麼傷，只不過那隻貓卻因這意外而和克拉克撞得滾在一團。  
  
他一停下馬上跳起來，背脊弓得老高，對著克拉克大聲嘶叫怒罵，「你這該死的、愚蠢的、笨拙的大個子！」  
  
「我很抱歉，我沒想到你那樣還能翻得過來！」克拉克感到萬分委屈，連忙道歉卻不忘辯解。  
  
那貓理也不理他的道歉，一巴掌就往克拉克臉上拍去——這回可是貨真價實的攻擊，要不是克拉克躲得快，他臉上恐怕就要多出三道貓爪痕。  
  
「嘿！」他抗議。  
  
但貓已經轉過身去面對再次圍過來的敵人。  
  
「......現在該怎麼辦？」克拉克問。他也不知道為什麼，但就是有股這黑貓顯然有辦法應付眼前狀況的直覺。  
  
貓發出一道在克拉克聽起來很像鄙夷的噴氣聲。他真的不知道為什麼，但對這聲音裡藏著的鄙夷，克拉克就是感到一股不服氣。  
  
「你有帶後援嗎，蠢大個？」貓問。  
  
好吧，克拉克說服自己別去在意那個稱呼，認真地回答，「沒有。」  
  
「那還不快去找一些來！蠢狗！」貓丟下這一句氣急敗壞的命令，擺出前撲的姿勢準備再次與大爬蟲展開生死搏鬥。  
  
「我不會丟下你一隻貓的！」克拉克堅持，在貓衝上去對著爬蟲猛抓的時候，他也看準那條幾次打得他疼痛不堪的大尾巴，張嘴一咬，前爪抱住它，學著貓的方法找到鱗片縫隙，爪子卡進去又刮又抓。  
  
「你這蠢蛋！」貓再罵，但聲音裡多了些敬意。克拉克專注在打鬥上沒多注意，否則他就會發現貓的眼神裡多了些之前先前沒出現過的興趣，不管是好是壞。  
  
過不了多久，大概就在克拉克又撞到地上被摔得頭暈眼花，而那隻大鱷魚也差不多體力告罄的時候，外頭傳來另一隻狗的吠叫聲。  
  
克拉克豎起耳朵，聽出這是隻大傢伙，而且聲音洪亮，明確傳達出提醒的意思。  
  
「有人類來了。」他對貓說。  
  
那隻大鱷魚被他們逼進牆角，已經再無力氣反擊，貓氣喘吁吁瞪著那大傢伙看兩眼。  
  
「我知道。」他對克拉克說：「那是我的後援。」  
  
「你有帶後援？！」克拉克驚訝地吠起來。鱷魚還以為他要攻擊，一下往前彈了兩步，嚇了他們一跳。  
  
這下貓才剛舔平的毛又炸地豎起來。他對自己這突然失態顯然相當不滿，而把怒氣發洩在始作俑者身上。「誰會像你一點備用計畫都沒有就倉促行事，托你的福，大個子，你搞砸了我的行動。」  
  
「喔......」克拉克本想道歉，又想問問貓的行動到底是什麼，但他什麼都還沒來得及問，那隻黑漆漆的髒貓就一躍跳上一堆雜物。  
  
「如果你不想被人類逮個正著，最好快溜，外頭有人照看。」貓丟下這句冷淡的叮囑，就三、兩下迅速爬上雜物堆頂端，從那兒開著的氣窗溜出去。  
  
「嘿──你......」克拉克的喊聲落了空，貓已經不見蹤影，而外頭人類的聲音越來越接近，克拉克一時慌張，躲進門邊角落一大堆桶子的陰影裡伺機而動。  
  
趕來的人類們被這裡頭一團亂的景象和一隻帶傷的大鱷魚給嚇了一大跳，一時間場面混亂。好幾條德國狼犬和拉不拉多跟著這群人類進來，克拉克認出人類身上的制服，知道他們是警察──人類中專門維護制序的。  
  
一條大丹犬悄悄接近克拉克所在的角落，克拉克一眼就看出這傢伙肯定是這群警犬的頭子。他體形剛正魁梧、耳朵有精神地側立著，接近克拉克的姿態恰到好處的提出警戒又釋出善意。  
  
大丹犬伸頭與克拉克碰碰鼻子，鼻翼翕動，把克拉克全身上下的味道都給記了個遍。  
  
「嘿，我叫哈爾，蝙蝠說的就是你？」  
  
克拉克一頭霧水，本想告訴對方自己不認識也沒見過什麼蝙蝠，但警犬一點讓他說話的時間都沒有。  
  
「快從死角出去，我給你打掩護。」說著大丹就移動位置恰恰把克拉克溜出倉庫的的路線用他的身體擋得嚴嚴實實。  
  
克拉克感謝了對方的好意，小心竄出倉庫順著陰影回到來時的小巷。但他再沒看見那隻黑貓  
  
克拉克在附近搜索了一陣，他記得那隻黑貓的味道，卻沒在附近的巷子裡聞到他的氣味。若不是那隻黑貓太過小心，沒有留下一點破綻，就是他憑空消失了。  
  
——總不可能是後者吧......  
  
克拉克想著，但搜索無果，最後也只能帶著失望踏上回家的路。  
  
他這一身狼狽理所當然地在回到中心的時候被老太太狠狠訓斥了一頓。她又是擔心又是生氣地為克拉克處理身上的傷口、洗淨被泥灰沾滿的厚毛，然後勒令他這幾天都只能乖乖待在家裡不准出去。  
  
趴在壁爐前享用比平常豐盛得多的晚餐時，克拉克倒是沒因為禁足而太過沮喪，他只擔心那隻貓。  
  
那黑貓看起來就像隻流浪貓。他不知道對方在那場激烈的戰鬥之後是否有地方可以去，他總覺得貓應該也受傷了，那麼他是否有會替他照料傷勢的同伴？  
  
更重要的是——那隻貓為什麼會出現在那裡，還正好救了克拉克一命？  
  
而他的眼睛，當他瞪著克拉克的時候，他這時才想起那雙眼睛是多麼漂亮的一藍一金，那是個稀少的顏色組合，既美麗又神祕，他難以想像自己怎麼彗沒有馬上注意到，但想想既然那時候他們都處於激烈的戰鬥中，這又不是那麼難以理解。  
  
不過下次他會記得的，克拉克想，他會記得那隻奇妙的黑貓，骯髒不堪卻又有那麼美麗的眼睛，還有他戰鬥的姿態，用優雅偽裝他的致命危險，那麼獨一無二。  
  
這一切環繞在克拉克腦海裡，讓他渡過了頭一次他沒分神聆聽外頭任何動靜的晚上......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
他的禁足令足足過了七天才解除──老太太這回可氣得不輕，這段時間克拉克只被允許在後院的空間活動腿腳，這可悶壞他了──一被放出門，克拉克就四處打聽那隻貓的下落。  
  
這幾天他總在想這件事，就連克拉克自己也不知道他為什麼會這麼在意一隻貓──這麼說沒有不敬的意思，但──他可是隻狗。  
  
「說真的，克拉克，貓嘛，都是又怪異又陰晴不定的傢伙。」吉米在看他的大塊頭朋友悶悶不樂好幾天，出於關心問出了原因之後表示了他的見解。「搞不好他現在正在哪裡悠哉的曬太陽，根本不記得他曾經跌到一隻狗的頭上，話說回來，你那塊牛肉不想吃了嗎？喔──謝了夥計。」  
  
克拉克大方讓出自己的晚餐，作為他沒說實話的愧疚。他沒告訴吉米自己那天到底是幹了什麼弄得一身髒，他只說有隻受驚的貓掉到他身上讓他跌進泥水裡，他想確定那隻貓有沒有受傷或是需要幫助之類的，結果追了對方三條街還是被甩掉了。  
  
在老太太的氣急敗壞之後，克拉克實在不想再讓他最好的朋友擔心，況且吉米向來對他救助小貓小狗的行為有那麼一點點不以為然。  
  
「但我總覺得他受了傷。」克拉克表示。這當然只是他的感覺──說真的，在那種情況下他連貓的長相都沒看清楚呢。  
  
「拜託，夥計，那可是隻貓。」吉米說，好像光是這樣就足以解釋一切。直到克拉克禮貌地看著他等待下文，科基才用那種「這事情誰都懂」的口吻說：「貓嘛，他們總是自己照顧自己，他們不需要幫忙。」  
  
「你這麼說就太不對了，每隻狗都需要別隻狗的幫助，貓也一樣──也許不一定來自狗吧。」  
  
科基對認真解釋的克拉克搖搖頭，一副「這傢伙大概沒救了」的模樣，繼續啃他的骨頭，而放著克拉克趴在他的前腳上，繼續想那隻黑貓。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
克拉克當然沒找到那隻黑貓，他跑遍了一天以內他的腳程能到達的所有地方──那可是很長一段距離──卻連根黑貓毛都沒發現，更別說他問遍了這附近所有的貓都一無所獲，害他差點以為那黑貓只是自己的想像。不過他倒是有個意外收獲，他找到了那天也出現在倉庫裡的那隻大丹犬，他似乎正打算翹班，就被克拉克在警局後頭的鐵絲網破洞外逮個正著。  
  
克拉克自然沒有任何惡意，叫做哈爾的大丹犬很快放下了偷溜被逮的尷尬，熟絡地與他攀談起來。  
  
克拉克從他們的談話中證實了那黑貓確實存在──說真的他可鬆了口氣。  
  
「那是隻怪貓，怪得不行。」哈爾說，他的口氣就跟吉米談起貓的口氣一樣，但要更......怎麼說？更毛骨悚然？「你知道，貓已經夠怪了，誰都不知道他們那小腦子裡轉著怎麼樣的念頭，他們可以上一秒友好的接近你，下一秒就跳起來給你一爪子，但我得說──那傢伙，蝙蝠，可是貓中之貓──簡單來說，就是怪中之怪，你聽過有隻貓堅持自己叫蝙蝠的嗎？」  
  
克拉克搖搖頭，「不過我看過真把自己當鳥想從樹上飛下來的小貓。」他一本正經說。  
  
哈爾把這當作在開玩笑。  
  
從哈爾口中聽來的蝙蝠貓──克拉克擅自這麼稱呼了──顯然是隻特異獨行的貓，哈爾說那傢伙神出鬼沒，總是蝙蝠貓帶著一些奇怪的要求來找他們，他們想找他時確總是一點尾巴都找不到，可說也奇怪，那傢伙總會在最關鍵的情況下出現，帶給他們手邊急於解決事情的線索。  
  
「老實說，就一隻貓來說這也夠怪異了。」哈爾壓低聲音對克拉克說：「──我懷疑他根本就是隻幽靈貓。」他的聲線說到那兩個字時還抖動起來，嚇得克拉克心臟差點停跳一拍。  
  
「不會是真的吧？」克拉克乾巴巴地問。  
  
「誰知道呢？」這會哈爾又無所謂地晃著尾巴，「我倒是不在乎啦，那隻貓總能帶來些有用的情報和行動，多虧這個我這組的破案效率可是全隊警犬裡最優秀的，反正貓也跟幽靈差不了多少。」  
  
克拉克覺得這比喻實在很奇怪，但他不得不說自己可真被哈爾的描述勾起興趣。  
  
他說那隻貓插手的事情從不肖寵物販賣、盜捕這類犬界貓界的重犯，到人類在意的竊盜或殺人案件全都有，他對這些犯罪熟得就像自己尾巴上的毛，。  
  
這聽起來就像一名義警貓，帥斃了不是嗎？克拉克越來越想見見那隻蝙蝠貓，多少認識一下、打個招呼。  
  
而克拉克也想為自己破壞了他的「行動」道歉──現在他知道啦，那隻鱷魚──這是後來他從老太太口中聽到的稱呼，那天晚上電視新聞裡報導非法走私鱷魚的消息鬧得挺大，隔天露薏絲來當志工的時候還不停談論──總之那八成牽涉到蝙蝠貓正在調查的什麼事件，而他的出現搞不好搞砸了什麼。  
  
一想到這裡，克拉克就覺得愧疚萬分。  
  
他向哈爾表達了自己想見蝙蝠貓一面的意願，立刻被投以怪異的目光。  
  
「你確定你真想找那傢伙？」哈爾想確認眼前這塊頭頗大、看起來就有點憨直的傢伙是不是從頭到尾都沒聽清楚他說的話。怎麼會有人想找這麼一隻幽靈鬼怪一樣的貓？  
  
但克拉克嚴正地聲明自己的意願並表示自己不是在開玩笑。  
  
「好吧，但說真的我和他也不熟，就像我說的，那傢伙神出鬼沒的要命。」  
  
「所以──你也不知道上哪能找到他？」克拉克沮喪得耳朵都垂下來了。  
  
看他這副模樣，哈爾實在感嘆這世上什麼狗都有，他上次還看過一隻短腿公臘腸追著一隻蘇格蘭牧羊犬屁股後頭跑呢──追上了又能做什麼呀？至少這追幽靈貓的大塊頭正常點。  
  
「好吧，雖然我是沒那本事找到他啦。」哈爾說，大發善心的模樣，「但我聽高譚分局那裡的兄弟說，那隻貓還挺常去找他們家頭頭的，那分局有點遠，要過三個街區，而且──兄弟，別說我沒提醒你，那裡鬧貓。」  
  
哈爾的最後一句話是用他為數不多，最正經最嚴肅的口吻說的。那唬得克拉克毫不猶豫接受忠告，卻走出了一條街之外才想起他根本就不知道「鬧貓」到底是什麼意思。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
後來，喔那真的是很後來的事情了。克拉克才知道那話是警犬裡的行話，意思是那兒是貓的地盤，貓多得你隨便吠一聲，都能聽到一群貓此起彼伏的尖叫哈氣聲。  
  
克拉克可真是到了高譚區才知道原來一條街裡可以容納得下這麼多貓，每群貓還都有自己得規矩和地盤。克拉克真沒辦法想像再這種地方鑰怎麼生活，你隨便一個不小心就可能踏進一隻暴躁抓狂的貓的勢力範圍內，但轉個身你又會碰到一群更不懷好意的小傢伙。  
  
相比起來，狗比較多的大都會區就簡單得多了，見了面、打招呼，沒有敵意懂禮貌你要上哪都行。  
  
不過不知道怎麼得，克拉克就是覺得這地方得感覺很像那隻髒兮兮的蝙蝠貓。它混亂不堪，但自成規矩，它遵守自己的規矩，拿尖牙利爪面對外人。  
  
只是這情況對克拉克的搜尋可沒好處，他一隻陌生狗，身上但著亂七八糟各種狗和貓的氣味素，讓他無論走到哪都受到嚴密監控，克拉克隨時都能數出跟在他屁股後面或明或暗的盯哨者至少有一打以上。  
  
最後，他終於在繞了整個區三圈之後找到一隻願意跟他說話的貓——那隻他一個多月前救下的小黑貓，那天老太太把他——喔，不，應該是她——洗乾淨之後才發現她是隻純種的黑色波斯貓，少見極了，於是不到一週就有位女士帶她回家。  
  
克拉克沒想到會在高譚區見到她。但芭芭拉——她得意地向他炫耀她的新項圈時克拉克看到這名字，他得說很適合她，而他也相當高興看到芭芭拉過得好，她已經恢復了她那個品種該有的乾淨柔軟，看起來像個可愛的小毛球——她顯然並不意外在這裡遇見克拉克。「我就知道總有一天我會再見到你，我到這裡的第一天就有這預感啦！」  
  
「為什麼？」克拉克好奇極了，暫時放下他的任務和小芭芭拉攀談。  
  
「因為有隻貓在我搬來的第一天就向我打聽你的消息，我一聽就覺得這肯定是種徵兆。」芭芭拉得意地說：「那是隻怪貓，所以我想那大概就是他想打聽隻怪狗——也就是你——的事，而他甚至知道是你救了我，幫我找到新家。」  
  
克拉克越聽心裡越冒出一種奇妙的連結。「妳說的那隻貓——有名字嗎？」他問。  
  
芭芭拉立刻伏低身體做神祕狀，用幼貓尖嫩的嗓音硬是想做出陰沈的樣子來，「喔，這在這裡可是不能提起的事情——但我想既然是你，那就應該沒有關係。」  
  
克拉克猛點頭，像要證明自己有多可信似地挺起胸膛。  
  
「沒人知道那隻貓的名字，但高譚所有貓都知道他。」她說：「他們叫他蝙蝠。意思是他就像一隻那種影子一樣的怪鳥神出鬼沒，又陰沈又恐怖——但我可覺得他帥極了！」  
  
是啊，的確帥極了。克拉克想，而從方才芭芭拉的話裡他知道蝙蝠貓也在打聽自己，這不知道為什麼讓他高興起來。  
  
「喔，那真巧，我也想找他。妳知道他住哪嗎？」克拉克問。  
  
但芭芭拉的回答卻讓他頗失望。「沒人知道蝙蝠住哪，也沒人知道他從哪裡來，他的家就是黑暗。」小女孩用一種說床邊故事的戲劇性口吻說。不過那對克拉克實在沒什麼幫助。  
  
最後，芭芭拉給了他一個建議，多少有用。「如果你真想找那隻貓，得在晚上來，至少也不是下午——誰都知道蝙蝠只在夜裡行動。」  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
克拉克聽從了這個建議。  
  
他試著在晚上溜出中心——這不是什麼難事，老太太的就寢時間很早，而吉米一旦睡著，那就算克拉克用最大的聲音吠叫也吵不醒他。  
  
克拉克在晚上的高譚街頭遊蕩，而每一個街角都有好幾對閃閃發亮的眼睛瞪著他，他不得不說夜晚的高譚比白天時恐怖許多，那不是種明目張膽的威脅，而是當你走在這裡，四周萬籟俱寂地會讓你覺得只有你孤身一人，但你卻明確地知道這不可能，而不管是什麼，它都可能在下一秒從四周任何一處陰影裡竄出來撲到你身上。  
  
就算是克拉克，走在這種環境裡還是得小心翼翼，他每一步都走得專注，感知功能全開，捕捉任何一點細微的動靜。  
  
但他還是直到快天亮了，也繞了整個高譚區整整四圈之後才發現那絲他惦念已久的氣味。  
  
那味道混在一堆腥氣和雜遝的臭味裡，相當難以辨認，不過克拉克還是捕捉到了。它若有似無，但卻慢慢接近。克拉克順著方向找到一處又溼又陰暗的小道，它藏在兩棟房子因終年不見陽光而爬滿苔類的牆壁中間，盡頭似乎連接著一條下水道口。  
  
克拉克的體型擠不進去，但他確定味道是從那裡面傳來的，於是他耐心地等在巷口。  
  
幸虧他沒等多久，因為這裡的氣味真不是普通的難聞，克拉克覺得自己再過幾分鐘大概就要被薰得嗅覺失靈。這時一道影子從黑暗的下水道裡竄出來，它又小又快，在一片黑暗裡要不是克拉克本就全神灌注，恐怕根本不會發現。  
  
他一開始以為是那隻蝙蝠貓，但隨即知道不是——它太小了，蝙蝠貓可要大得多。於是克拉克不假思索一爪拍下去，正在那影子竄到身邊時一把將它壓在爪下。  
  
克拉克這才看清楚被他按住的那傢伙是隻老鼠，而且是隻發了狂的瘋老鼠。  
  
「喔，我很抱歉——」他以為自己誤抓傷了對方，正要放手，突然一道熟悉的嘶啞聲音傳來，「別放手！按著那傢伙！」  
  
克拉克立刻重新按緊爪子，那原本還能喘口氣的老鼠立刻被加重力道的狗爪壓得呼吸困難，開始抽搐掙扎。  
  
克拉克抬頭，看見下水道口鑽出一隻貓——他比上次克拉克看見的還要髒，一身半長毛上滿是泥水，不過考慮到他才剛鑽過下水道......克拉克覺得自己最好不要表現得太失禮。  
  
「我一直在找你——」在蝙蝠貓踏著與他現在外表完全衝突的優雅步伐來到面前時，克拉克著急地就想表達自己的興奮之情。  
  
而蝙蝠貓呢？自然是理所當然的無視他的殷勤。「帶上那傢伙跟我過來——小心別咬穿他了，你不會想知道下場的。」他指示完轉身就走，似乎一點也不懷疑克拉克會照他的話做。  
  
當然，克拉克也沒有質疑的意思。他小心翼翼地刁起那老鼠。老鼠在他口中可安分了， 一動也不動，克拉克一度以為自己是不是弄死他了。可他還是能聽到老鼠小小心臟的搏跳聲，這才沒那麼緊張。  
  
他跟著蝙蝠貓來到一處隱蔽的地下水道入口，在對方示意下把老鼠往裡丟——原本安安靜靜的老鼠在這時候死命掙扎起來，克拉克都差一點抓不住他，最後蝙蝠貓俐落一爪把那傢伙拍昏，再一尾巴掃進下水道裡，再把石頭堵回去。  
  
動作乾淨爽快毫不拖泥帶水，就像他已經這麼做好幾百次，都嫻熟於心了。  
  
於是克拉克不小心產生了不太好的聯想。「呃——你在儲存食物嗎？」  
  
蝙蝠貓抬頭的角度正好能表現出他對這番話的鄙夷，「你是哪邊腦袋進水了以為我會把這群病變老鼠當食物？」  
  
克拉克帶著被斥責的失落垂下耳朵。  
  
在蝙蝠貓接下來的簡單解釋——真的非常簡單，因為他大概只花三秒說了三句話，接下來則全是哼聲——克拉克才知道那群老鼠是高譚地下體系裡最難搞的毒瘤，他們從散播傳染病到集體攻擊幼貓等等，幾乎無惡不作，「你今天逮到的那隻是裡頭病得最嚴重的，天知道他怎麼從這裡逃出去的，我應該早就已經把這一區所有的出入口都封死了才對——」  
  
蝙蝠貓邊說，邊碎唸著他覺得可能是哪邊的管線因為最近的施工工程如何如何，克拉克在旁邊聽著，沒敢打斷他的推斷碎語，於是當蝙蝠貓停下來的時候，他一時因那雙緊盯著自己的金銀雙瞳感到一陣不自在。  
  
「——你最近一直在這附近找我，你想幹麼？」貓問。他那雙杏仁形的大眼睛危險地瞇起來。  
  
克拉克一時有些緊張。「我想跟你說聲謝謝，還有道歉。」他說。  
  
貓給了個長長的哼聲，示意他繼續說。  
  
「因為上次在倉庫的事情，我得向你道謝，還有我很抱歉破壞了你的行動——」  
  
「達克賽特那次？」貓想了會，說出一個名字。  
  
「達克賽特？」克拉克一頭霧水。  
  
「那隻鱷魚的飼主本來打算叫他那鬼名字。」貓不耐煩地拍打尾巴，「別告訴我你事前不收集情報也就算了，事後還不去搞清楚自己幹了啥事。」  
  
克拉克這回可不好意思起來，「我有看新聞......但他們沒說得那麼仔細。」  
  
「狗。」蝙蝠貓慢條斯理地丟下這一句，裡頭的輕蔑顯而易見。  
  
克拉克又感到一陣羞愧的憤怒。「嘿，別這麼苛刻，你知道很少有貓能達到你這標準——就算狗也是。」  
  
他這話讓蝙蝠貓停下原本打算離開的動作，轉頭看他。  
  
克拉克立刻為自己的衝動後悔得想咬自己尾巴，「呃......我聽過一些你的傳聞。」他說。  
  
「哼嗯。我也聽過你的。」貓說，轉過來坐在克拉克面前，上上下下仔細打量著他。克拉克被盯得不太自在，他試著併攏雙腿、坐得挺一些，就像蝙蝠貓一樣，他像把那身乾掉黏在毛上的泥團當作他的騎士盔甲、坐得像個威風凜凜得騎士一般高貴端正，比他身體長上一些的尾巴繞過來環在腳前，那是貓咪最正式的坐姿，那漂亮的體態讓克拉克感覺自己像個正在晉見貴族的鄉下蠢小子。  
  
最後，蝙蝠貓終於大發慈悲放過已經困窘到想把自己的頭埋進前腿裡的克拉克。「你是怎麼找到我的？」他問。  
  
克拉克老實回答，「靠氣味。」  
  
「你聞得出我的氣味？」蝙蝠貓敏銳地提高聲音。  
  
狗點頭。「雖然你身上還有其他......嗯，不太舒服的味道，但我還是聞得出一點點，那跟你身上亂七八糟的味道不太一樣——它感覺起來，有點暖，還有一點像是街上麵包店裡會出現的氣味，還有一點點茶的味道......」  
  
「這些你都能聞得出來？」貓問。  
  
克拉克認真點頭。  
  
「看起來你比我調查得還要有趣一些，超級救助狗——我想也許可以叫你超級狗。」蝙蝠貓說。克拉克聽得出那聲音裡放輕了的溫和，不再是尖銳的諷刺與敵意。  
  
「我叫做克拉克。」克拉克開心地搖起尾巴。「很高興認識你——」他停下來，謹慎地看著蝙蝠貓，期待他會把話接下去，讓自己知道他的名字。  
  
但蝙蝠貓只是瞇著眼睛，他圓圓的瞳孔釋放出和煦的好奇，但還是有相當的警戒。「B。」但最後，貓還是說。  
  
「B。」即便只是一個字母，克拉克還是愉悅地重複，長毛蓬鬆的大尾巴用力搖晃。「這意思是我們是朋友了嗎？」  
  
「還早得很，超級狗。」蝙蝠貓說，他站起來，稍微伸伸爪子，「回去你的管區，我也得回我的了。」  
  
第一次示好被拒絕，讓克拉克有些失望，但他並沒有因此沮喪。  
  
他看著蝙蝠貓跳上圍牆的身影，問了句。「我還可以來找你嗎？」  
  
貓沒回頭，但停下腳步。  
  
「也許交換情報什麼的？或者單純聊個天？」克拉克說。  
  
「一隻蠢狗能有什麼情報好交換？再說，聊天要幹麼？」蝙蝠貓哼哼，「你真是太閒了，超級狗。」  
  
說完，他一路小跑過圍牆，身影消失在盡頭的轉角。  
  
克拉克盯著已經沒有貓咪身影的圍牆頭，從那裡與房屋間的縫隙，他可以看到一絲光亮正從那兒射進高譚區陰暗的空氣裡。  
  
天亮了。  
  
蝙蝠貓走了，而他也該回去了。  
  
「Bye，B。」克拉克小小聲對自己，也對離開的蝙蝠貓說。  
  
他站起來抖抖身體，轉身踏上回家的路。  
  
他想，B最後的那句話並不是拒絕，他知道貓總是這樣的——而蝙蝠貓，他可是貓中之貓。  
  
他並沒有說「不」，不是嗎？

 

 

 


	2. Bat Cat

  
  
吉米覺得他最要好的朋友克拉克最近有些怪。  
  
好吧，雖然克拉克一直都是隻古怪的狗，除了他特別巨大的體型——長期待在中途之家的吉米什麼狗沒見過，小型犬、大型犬，這年頭的人類什麼稀奇古怪的品種都敢養，但諷刺的是那些最名貴、血統最優良的狗狗貓貓，通常都是流行潮過後最快被拋棄的可憐傢伙，吉米甚至見過一隻古代牧羊犬，那可是夠大的狗狗了，不過克拉克要比他們都大得多，卻也溫和穩重得多，吉米不太理解後院裡那些大型狗為什麼總在克拉克經過的時候擺出一副怕他怕得要死的模樣——這麼說也許有些誇張，至少真正會怕克拉克的傢伙都是新來的，來了一陣子的狗就會知道克拉克那大塊頭只是個子看起來嚇人——呃，好吧，也許牙齒也尖了些，但不過就是牙齒嘛——他老讓那群小博美在身上爬上爬下也不知道生氣，還長了一大圈蓬鬆的披毛，讓他看起來圓滾滾又蠢得可以。  
  
小型狗都愛克拉克，但大型犬，就算相處了一陣知道克拉克的老好人個性，他們對待他的態度一戰戰兢兢不敢踰矩。  
  
吉米為此困惑不解，趁著某次午餐放飯時溜到後院裡去找他老熟識的德國狼犬閒嗑牙，好不容易問出這八卦。  
  
「我們都知道他是條好狗，吉米。」狼犬比利說，耳朵輕輕地壓低了。「但那種敬畏是打從心底的，就像我們心裡清楚他和我們不一樣。」  
  
不一樣？是哪兒不一樣？吉米不怎麼服氣地問比利，但狼犬也說不出個所以然來。  
  
「他們還說我們小狗神經質呢。」最後吉米說。克拉克就是克拉克，一條忠誠的、溫和的大狗狗，比任何狗都要值得信賴。  
  
過沒多久比利被領養走了，但吉米偶爾還是會想起他說的話，當然他總是不以為意，但現在看來他又覺得這也不無道理。  
  
比如今天吧，今天的晚餐是美味的牛肚拌罐頭，還加入一點碎牛肉，喔這可是難得能吃到的美味，外頭那些狗可都沒這麼好的料可吃呢，但克拉克卻對這些興致缺缺，整晚他都不住地觀望窗外的動靜，一邊耳朵總是抬起一些仔細聆聽夜裡的聲音。  
  
「你不吃嗎？克拉克？」吉米問。  
  
「喔！」克拉克回神來，看著面前只少了一半的食物，才注意到自己又從晚餐中走神了。「我不怎麼餓，吉米。」他說。  
  
但吉米不以為然地瞪著他，以一隻柯基來說，他的眼神實在夠銳利的。「你早上也沒怎麼吃，不可能不餓，克拉克。」  
  
克拉克因同伴的關心笑了笑，低下頭來又隨便吃了兩口，但看得出他心不在焉。  
  
驀地，克拉克的耳朵豎起，他機警地抬起頭往窗外望去，眼神專注警醒。大塊頭身上的每一根毛都散發出蓄勢待發的味道來，藏在披毛下的肌肉緩緩蠕動著，他從地上站起，一股強烈的野性威脅充斥全身。  
  
吉米有些緊張，他發覺自己不由自主地想要匍匐在地，他也真這麼做了，他垂下耳朵，小心翼翼地看著突然像變了隻狗的朋友，忍不住想起比利的話。  
  
「克拉克？」他小聲喊，嘴裡含著嗚咽。  
  
但克拉克連頭也沒回，依然專注在外頭那些吉米聽不見的動靜。「吉米？」他說。  
  
「嗯哼？」  
  
「我晚上得出去一趟，請幫我留著門。」克拉克說，接著輕盈地小跑步往門邊，用鼻頭頂開老太太從來都關不緊的門。  
  
「所以你今晚不回來啦？哈？」吉米等他的尾巴都消失在門外後才喊。他對此倒是不怎麼意外，克拉克最近每週總有一、兩晚會瞞著老太太出門，但誰也搞不清楚他到底去哪幹了啥。  
  
「我會趕在老太太醒之前回來。」克拉克喊道。「喔，對了！你可以吃掉我那一份。」  
  
克拉克喊完，下頭就沒了動靜。吉米又等了一會，方才那股不協調感才終於消失，而牛肚的味道那麼誘人地充斥室內，小柯基決定將他同伴那些怪異的行為丟到腦後，專注享用他的額外晚餐。  
  
  
  
  
克拉克用前掌推開後院角落那一片破損鬆動的鐵絲網，從那兒的破洞鑽出去，繞出小巷。  
  
他跟著熟悉的氣味一路往前，腳步輕快無聲。時過午夜，街道上除了偶爾駛過的計程車和巷口唯一一間二十四小時營業的便利超商之外，整座城市空無一人，像陷入了寂靜的魔法裡。  
  
克拉克獨自跑在大都會的街道上，萬籟俱寂之中，他的靈敏聽覺卻捕捉到許多細小的聲音。世界從不沈默，在人類熟睡之後，這座城市的另一群居民才開始活動。  
  
氣味在某個地方變得停頓，克拉克停下來，四處張望。路燈映下的那一小片光亮中突然竄出陰影，他尋找的聲音便從頭上傳來。  
  
「你遲到了。」  
  
「我一聽到你的通知就趕來了。」克拉克抬頭，眼睛被路燈晃得一暈，才那一瞇眼的幾秒工夫，那影子就從高處跳下來，落在克拉克身邊。  
  
「哼。」蝙蝠貓甩動他鞭子似的長尾巴，在克拉克腿上催促地拍了一下。「走吧。」  
  
於是一貓一狗在大街上跑起來。蝙蝠貓踏在人行道旁的花檯、郵筒、垃圾桶上，像玩障礙賽似的忽上忽下，時隱時現，克拉克跑在平坦的人行道上，一邊還得分神注意他的動作，雖然他覺得蝙蝠貓起跑跳躍的姿勢優雅俐落，不過他對貓的習性始終不是那麼能理解。  
  
「B，你為什麼不下來這邊走？」他終是問了。「這裡比較平坦，而且路也夠寬，你又不擔心我擠到你。」  
  
蝙蝠貓瞪他一眼，「然後把自己暴露在危險之中？」他發出嗤笑的輕哼。「謝了，大塊頭。」  
  
「這裡沒什麼危險，就算有，我也會保護你。」克拉克溫和地表示。  
  
「我才不需要你保護，蠢狗。」貓冰冷地說。  
  
克拉克有些沮喪，他搖晃著的大長尾巴垂了下來。「好吧。」他乾巴巴地說。又問：「我們現在知道什麼情況？」  
  
「他們預計今晚行動，有三批狗和大概五隻左右的貓，其中一批是大型犬，可以成為戰力，我的內線已經連絡好了。」蝙蝠貓說：「我們也清查過他們的行動路線，預定攔截的地點在下一條街的轉角。」  
  
「了解。」克拉克點點頭。「這已經是我們這個月找到的第三批盜賣者了，我之前都不知道大都會的盜賣業者這麼猖獗。」  
  
「這在哪個城市都不尋常。」蝙蝠貓說。「他們背後一定有集團撐腰。」他冷哼。「總之，官方行動還是得交給哈爾，至於我們，能救多少算多少。」  
  
「嗯哼，我懂。」克拉克說，他突然停頓一會，問：「哈爾那邊？」  
  
蝙蝠貓甩甩尾巴。「你上次找到的那個實驗場和繁殖場是條很好的線索。」他說，「這讓黛安娜的協會有辦法介入，哈爾盤算這條線盤算了有段時間了——」他的聲音突然停頓下來，過了幾秒才再從黑暗中響起，有些遲疑，不過相當真誠——以貓來說。「幹得好，克拉克。」  
  
克拉克的尾巴又愉快地甩動起來。「我很高興我幫得上忙。」  
  
蝙蝠貓哼哼，但他的長尾巴卻違背他形象地柔和輕晃起來。  
  
  
  
  
自從幾個月前克拉克找到蝙蝠貓之後，本以為接下來除非自己再從大都會老遠跑到高譚區去找那隻總在夜裡出沒的貓，否則他們大概不怎麼可能再見面了，誰料不到一周，一隻小黑貓突然在街角找到克拉克，說他是為在高譚的哥們傳個話給超級狗，要他當晚午夜在第三個街區轉角麵包店的巷子那兒等。  
  
克拉克不明究理，但仍然赴約，孰料前來與他見面的竟是那隻蝙蝠貓。  
  
蝙蝠貓告訴他從天堂市那兒有一個盜賣集團，從一間犬舍裡偷了好幾隻謝德蘭牧羊犬幼犬，打算運到大都會區避風頭，等到風聲過去再高價轉售。不過那群小偷再動手當晚被一隻年輕的母狗發現，那隻名叫戴安娜的謝德蘭牧羊犬聽說奮力抵抗但仍然被打暈，讓慌了手腳的小偷一起帶走，可也多虧有她在，在小偷將狗兒們轉運到大都會的路上她想盡辦法傳了消息出去，而這消息輾轉被蝙蝠貓得知，他策劃了一個救援行動，但行動地點畢竟是大都會區，基於地盤考量，他告訴克拉克他義務上必須知會領主一聲，並從他這兒得到協助。  
  
克拉克這才知道蝙蝠貓將他視為大都會區的地區領主，他立刻表明自己並不是什麼領主，但蝙蝠貓卻冷眼瞪著他。  
  
「你說這個地區的狗要是遇上了地盤紛爭會找誰調解？」  
  
克拉克回想自己忙著解決地盤糾紛的日程行動。「呃，我？」  
  
「這地區的狗誰的體型最大？」  
  
「呃......我？」  
  
「大型狗在誰經過的時候會讓出道來？」  
  
「......呃......好吧，我知道了。」  
  
蝙蝠貓瞪著他一臉無措、垂著耳朵垮著尾巴的樣子。「如果你還沒認知到自己的領主責任，還不如離開大都會區。」  
  
「......我並不打算離開這裡。」克拉克抗議。「我愛這裡，它是我的家。」  
  
「那就打起精神，肩負起你的責任。」蝙蝠貓說。  
  
至於知道蝙蝠貓在找上他之前足足觀察了克拉克整整一個月這件事倒是很後來的了，但當下克拉克感覺緊張與興奮感在他體內交融成一股難以言喻的衝動，他想要保護什麼、用身體去捍衛什麼，他已經很久沒有這種感覺了，他朦朧間記起他在肯特夫妻的農場的日子，那時候他每天都過得疲倦但充實，當他結束一整天的巡邏工作後在火爐前趴下來，都有股愉悅的滿足感烘烤著他，讓他能安心入眠。  
  
克拉克覺得自己直到現在才終於找到他來到大都會後缺少的那一小塊缺憾。  
  
一份責任。  
  
那次行動很成功，他們救出了那五隻幼犬，送還給原犬舍，至於黛安娜最後則被她在那次遇見的一名動物保護協會人員史帝夫買下，和他一起搬到協會在中央區本部經營的寵物醫院裡當狗保姆。克拉克非常欣賞美麗勇敢的謝德蘭牧羊犬，他們在那次事件裡也結下了友誼，後來戴安娜也幫助他們完成不少任務。克拉克、戴安娜和在警犬哈爾——還有哈爾的搭檔，一隻叫巴里的奶油色拉不拉多緝毒犬，在跨區合作上取得了不少優異成績，他們阻止過連續寵物偷竊犯、破獲過非法實驗室，當然也救過卡在排水道裡爬不出來的小貓和遭人遺棄流浪的寵物。  
  
他們甚至有了個小小稱號，城市裡的狗貓們開始稱呼他們這幾個領主小隊作「正義聯盟」。  
  
克拉克對這覺得有些害羞，根本不敢讓中途之家裡的狗狗貓貓知道，幸好在那兒的貓狗也不怎麼會去關注克拉克的事情，他們只是日復一日地等待認養人上門，偶爾閒嗑牙聊聊八卦，這也算是克拉克的幸運。  
  
不過哈爾與巴里對這稱號挺熱衷的，他們想出了一堆以此為底的口號好讓他們在執行聯盟任務——聽聽，連克拉克都快習慣這說法了——時喊，但幸好被蝙蝠貓給全數否決。  
  
對了，雖然這個小小的非正式執法團隊裡的大多數成員都是狗，但他們卻有個將所有狗的行動聯繫在一起的非正式顧問，也是其他同族不怎麼知道的成員——蝙蝠貓。  
  
雖然那隻貓自己嚷嚷著他還有個區要顧，沒空像傻大狗們一樣滿城轉的找事幹，要他們離高譚有多遠滾多遠，沒別的事情也別去煩他，他可以擔任居中聯繫的顧問但絕不打算跟一票狗混在一起。不過克拉克依然把他當作他們的成員之一。  
  
他們需要蝙蝠貓。克拉克一直如此堅信。  
  
事實上，若不是蝙蝠貓，他們這些狗不可能相遇，更不可能打破領主地盤的意識互相合作。  
  
不過正如哈爾所說的——貓嘛，都是那個性。而蝙蝠貓可是貓中之貓。  
  
克拉克沒打算反駁蝙蝠貓或真讓他承認他也是這個團隊的一員，只要他依然看顧著他們的背，為他們策劃每一次行動，只要他還願意讓克拉克和他一起行動，讓克拉克跑在他身邊，然後他們可以一起克服所有強敵、完成艱難任務，這樣就夠了。  
  
不過——真的是偶爾，很偶爾，克拉克會遺憾蝙蝠貓從來都不說說他自己的事，也從不讓他們幫助他，就算他自己有麻煩也一樣。  
  
只有在這時候，克拉克會有股衝動逼蝙蝠貓承認自己是他的夥伴，而他就可以告訴蝙蝠貓夥伴就是要互相幫助的——但他知道不行，貓最恨人干涉，永遠只有他們能採取主動，否則一切就拉倒。  
  
而克拉克絕對不願意冒著失去這朋友的風險幹蠢事。  
  
所以現在，在有機會出現之前，他想只要這樣就好。  
  
可克拉克沒想到，那個機會會出現得這麼快——  
  
當那個人類拿出電擊棒的時候，克拉克正專注對付另外一個盜賣販子，好救下他手裡那隻不住哀號的長毛臘腸，他根本來不及阻止電擊棒往正在幫忙疏散狗群的德國牧羊犬，而叫做奧利佛的德牧顯然太專注於他的任務，待他注意到身後有人類靠近，已經失去了反應時間，只能眼睜睜看著電擊棒朝自己招呼過來。  
  
這時蝙蝠貓從車頂上撲下來，張嘴咬住那人類的手，他的撲擊又快又準，那個人類尖叫咒罵，一把抓住蝙蝠貓的脖子將他扯開，一把甩了出去，電擊棒在突襲之下早已落地。  
  
克拉克這時猛衝過來，驚慌憤怒地大聲吠叫。  
  
「B！」他吼著撲向人類，用他的體重優勢把那人壓得動彈不得，嘴唇掀起露出森森利牙。  
  
那人類嚇得拚命吼叫掙扎，但完全撼動不了克拉克鋼鐵般的力量。而制服了這傢伙後克拉克更關注蝙蝠貓的狀況。  
  
剛才人類那一掐恐怕傷到了他，他不像平常那麼靈敏，被摔出去之後撞在卡車的車廂上滾下來，搖搖晃晃了好一會才站起來，那一摔似乎讓他扭到腳，他的後腿姿勢微妙地彎曲著。  
  
「B，你沒事嗎？」克拉克焦急地問。  
  
「死不了。」蝙蝠貓說，聲音有些啞。  
  
這時不遠處有警車接近，顯然是聽到動靜來的。  
  
「快走，人類來了。」蝙蝠貓壓低聲音說，在克拉克來得及喊住他之前就消失在陰影裡。  
  
迅速逼近的車前燈讓克拉克也不得不迅速離開現場。他們之前早已經告訴過德牧——他是這一批被盜賣的寵物狗裡塊頭最大也最有威嚴的——該怎麼應付這兒的事情，但克拉克還是不怎麼放心，他躲在附近的巷子裡，關注現場的一舉一動，直到現場警車一輛接著一輛出現，克拉克還看到了熟面孔——哈爾也來了現場，克拉克終於鬆了一口氣——確定所有狗與貓都得到妥善安置，而那幾個犯人也都被收押，克拉克這才放心地離開藏身所。  
  
但就在又恢復安靜的馬路上，他注意到有個閃閃發亮的東西躺在路中央。  
  
克拉克好奇上前，在那一小塊金屬片上嗅到熟悉的氣味。屬於蝙蝠貓的氣味。  
  
他仔細打量那東西，它看起來像是一塊項圈名牌，漂亮的銀色圓形裡刻著一隻貓咪剪影，克拉克伸出前掌試了兩、三次才把那小東西翻過面來。上面刻著人類的文字，克拉克歪著頭讀出它——「布魯斯．韋恩......」  
  
好吧，他想他知道蝙蝠貓的名字了。  
  
  
  
  
  
克拉克決定親自把那名牌送去給蝙蝠貓。  
  
當然，他可以等到蝙蝠貓來找自己的時候再還給他，或是他也可以直接通知蝙蝠貓讓他知道東西在自己這裡——總之，方法多得很，但克拉克還是想親自還給對方。  
  
一方面他很擔心B的傷勢，克拉克想，作為一個朋友況且還是戰友，他覺得於情於理自己都該前往探望，一方面他覺得這東西對蝙蝠貓肯定很重要。  
  
他連在出任務時都帶著它，克拉克知道蝙蝠貓有多重視自己的偽裝，他不只一次嘲笑克拉克只是把項圈名牌藏起來根本就起不了什麼偽裝的作用——蝙蝠貓從不會在偽裝上留下任何可讓人辨識出他身份的線索，但他還是帶著這名牌，克拉克有理由相信它對他非常重要。  
  
既然如此，做為一個朋友將重要的失物送還，豈不是情理之中的事？即便是蝙蝠貓也不能因此斥責克拉克打破協議。  
  
克拉克想道。當然還有一點是他心中暗自的期待——也許這會是個契機呢。  
  
想到這兒，超級大狗精神抖擻地甩甩披毛，踏著愉快步伐往高譚的方向前進。  
  
至於他怎麼有辦法找到蝙蝠貓？喔，有祕密的可不只B一個呢。  
  
  
  
  
  
布魯斯簡直不能相信他竟然弄丟了項圈名牌！  
  
他就不該戴著項圈出門！他這麼嚴正地在心中斥責自己，但沒有用——他知道他還是得戴著項圈，那是他為數不多也無法不承認的弱點之一，他只恨自己為什麼不能再堅強一點好擺脫項圈的束縛，可他就是——做不到......  
  
當他發現藏在泥塊下披毛裡項圈的觸感不對而停下來檢查時，他已經離今晚發生打鬥的現場好一段路，而他的後腿正陣陣生疼。但他還是拐著腳一跛一跛地走回去，在附近仔細搜索名牌的下落。  
  
可那兒的氣味太多太雜，今晚在這兒發生了太多事情，太多氣味掩蓋了可能可以得到的線索。待到天亮，街道上已經開始出現汽車行人，布魯斯才不得已放棄搜索，拖著傷腿從熟悉的下水道趕回高譚好避開人群。他既疲倦又一無所獲，心裡萬分沮喪，只想回到家裡好好洗個澡，然後在柔軟的軟墊上睡一覺，不過在那之前也許他可以先到他的幾個線人聚集的地方看看，要他們注意——喔，不、不行，那東西非得他親自找回來不可......  
  
它太私密了——想到這兒，布魯斯就嘆氣。他真不該戴著他的項圈。  
  
但蝙蝠貓怎麼也沒想到，他的所有煩惱在鑽出下水道，從防火巷的縫隙溜到家裡後門時就獲得了解決的方法——但更大的麻煩也等在那兒。  
  
「你！」他對著那守在後門的大塊頭蠢狗弓起背脊，尖聲咆哮。「你怎麼會在這裡？！」  
  
「我來看看你的腳傷怎麼樣了。」相較於布魯斯的歇斯底里，克拉克倒是老神在在——不如說，他早料到可能會是這個反應。「順便，我來送這東西給你——」他把含在嘴裡的名牌放到腳前，用前掌推了一點出去。  
  
布魯斯看到那閃亮的小東西就立刻冷靜下來，他上前嗅嗅它。「都是你的口水。」他抬眼罵道。  
  
克拉克一臉無辜。「又不是我的錯。」難不成他還有其他帶著它的方法嗎？  
  
蝙蝠貓從鼻子裡哼出氣來，擺明了表示不管怎麼樣他不高興就是不高興。他張張嘴，看起來像要說些什麼，但不管他要說什麼，最後都改口成一句忿忿的問話。「你怎麼找到這兒來的？！」  
  
他聽起來語氣裡威脅性頗重，但克拉克卻異常高興。「這麼說我沒找錯，這兒是你的家。」他看起來頗得意。「我以前一直都怕我弄錯——你知道，你看起來......實在不像有人養的。」  
  
他上下瞥了布魯斯幾眼，那溫和的眼神惹怒了蝙蝠貓。「我才不是被人養著！」他怒吼。「這裡是我的家！我自食其力！」  
  
「呃——」克拉克不知道該說什麼才好，他看起來有理由困惑。  
  
蝙蝠貓恨恨咬牙。「我帶你見識見識，蠢狗。」  
  
說完，他上前去叼起自己的名牌，大步來到一扇白漆木門前，開始用爪子抓撓門板。  
  
「喔！B，你這樣會讓人類——」克拉克話還沒說完，他就聽到門裡傳來腳步聲，節奏穩定有力，克拉克以為開門的會是個年輕人，怎麼也沒想到竟是個穿著家居服、頭髮半白的老人家。  
  
而那老人家看見端坐在門前一臉嚴肅的蝙蝠貓，平淡地挑起了一邊眉毛。  
  
「布魯斯少爺，我猜我不該問您到底又上哪兒去把自己搞得一團糟吧。」老人家說。他看見就在一旁得克拉克，倒是驚訝得兩邊眉毛都挑起來了。「喔，您還帶了朋友回來，真是令人意外。」  
  
「喔，阿爾佛列德。他才不是朋友，只是個跟屁蟲。」布魯斯說。克拉克得說他這回可有點受傷了。  
  
貓驕傲地抬高了尾巴，把腳掌在門裡的踏墊上踩乾淨，然後昂首闊步走進門裡。  
  
克拉克還在那兒猶豫，布魯斯卻回過頭來催促。「幹麼，現在才開始矜持已經太晚了，偷窺狂。」  
  
「嘿！我才沒有偷窺！」克拉克吠了兩聲以示抗議。「我第一天從你身上的味道找道這裡之後我就沒再來過了——再說，到底是誰偷跟蹤我好幾周連我住哪都知道的啊！」  
  
布魯斯沒理他，但那個被他稱作阿爾佛列德的老人卻招呼了克拉克。「好吧，少爺的朋友也請進，但請注意您的腳別弄髒了地板。」  
  
老人朝克拉克說話的模樣就像在對個對等的同類說話一樣，於是他下意識回了一句。「我很抱歉突然來打擾。」然後他走上前去，學布魯斯的樣子在地毯上擦腳。  
  
「別在意。」出乎克拉克意料的，老人卻回答了。「少爺難得有朋友來，而且還是像您這麼特別的朋友。請把這裡當成自己家就行。」  
  
克拉克瞪大了眼睛，看看老人，又看看布魯斯。  
  
「呃——布魯斯？」  
  
貓甩甩尾巴，不以為意。「阿爾佛列德是貨真價實的人類，如果你要問的話。」  
  
但這完全無法減低克拉克的詫異。他看著老人關上門，從櫃子裡抽出一條毛巾包住布魯斯把他抱起來。「看看你，布魯斯少爺，我已經告誡過你好幾次，別把自己弄得像個泥怪似的，總是洗澡對你的身體可不好——而且，看你去哪裡打架了？把腿弄成這模樣？」阿爾佛列德輕柔地捏著布魯斯受傷的後腿，他下意識抽了抽腿，但克拉克可以看得出他待在老人懷裡相當放鬆，尾巴自然地下垂擺動。  
  
「不管怎麼樣，今天開店前你非得洗乾淨不可，而且禁足兩個禮拜——」在布魯斯張嘴打算抗議之前，老人像有心電感應似地搶先一步截住話頭。「不准抗議也不准偷跑，你如果想你的腿還像以前一樣靈活的話，就乖乖安分一點。」  
  
「喔，阿爾佛列德，你有夠嘮叨。」布魯斯哼著氣抱怨，前腳掌在老人手上拍了一下，整顆頭都挨進老人手臂裡。  
  
「這是我的榮幸，少爺。」阿爾佛列德說。  
  
克拉克忍不住插嘴。「B，你確定——」  
  
「人類，我確定。」布魯斯說。  
  
接下來阿爾佛列德把注意力轉向克拉克。「你看起來有人飼養，不果你也夠髒了——既然是少爺的朋友，我想我不該感到意外。」  
  
克拉克一下子尷尬起來。  
  
「如果想待在店裡，那麼你也得弄乾淨才行。」老人說：「開店前恐怕沒有時間替你這大塊頭洗乾淨，不過也許來個乾擦澡不錯？你覺得呢？」  
  
「呃——聽起來很好，如果不會麻煩的話。」克拉克吠一聲。從坐著的位置站起來走到阿爾佛列德旁邊。  
  
「好吧，如果你也同意，那麼我們就到浴室去。」說著，阿爾佛列德抱著布魯斯，領著克拉克來到浴室。  
  
這兒的浴室很大——克拉克以為中途中心的浴室已經夠大了，但這裡的更大，而且設備齊全，克拉克看過去，在架子上看到好幾種狗貓洗潔劑，還有各種剪刀和梳具。  
  
克拉克在旁邊坐下，看著阿爾佛列德把布魯斯放進淺盆裡，調整適當的水溫，溫柔地從貓的後腿開始淋水。  
  
他先大略淋過一遍，直到把蝙蝠貓全身都浸溼了，才在盆子裡換上新水，然後拿起刷子開始刷洗蝙蝠貓身被泥灰浸透的毛——克拉克一直以為蝙蝠貓的尾巴長得不像話，但在阿爾佛列德把沾在上面的泥塊去除之後，克拉克才發現原來那大部分的長度都是毛——  
  
而令人驚訝的還不只如此，那些泥塊被老人的刷子慢慢從蝙蝠貓身上剝除，露出下頭著藍灰色的斑紋長毛，它們因沾了水全部服貼在布魯斯身上，勾勒出他強健優美的體態，就像從全副武裝的騎士鎧甲裡剝出一個翩翩貴公子似的。阿爾佛列德細心地為蝙蝠貓清潔他的頭部，從面具裡掙脫出來的是一張優美的橢圓型臉龐和威嚴的方形嘴，大而挺的耳朵與在花紋襯托下更圓潤深邃的金藍雙眼。  
  
喔，這是隻多麼美麗的生物啊。  
  
清完泥塊、刷順長毛後，阿爾佛列德為布魯斯淋上洗潔劑，雙手輕柔地為他按摩，搓洗耳後根、搓揉腹部，在老人的巧手下，蝙蝠貓舒服地拱起背脊，抬高了頭部發出享受的咕嚕聲。  
  
現在克拉克可以理解為什麼布魯斯喜歡洗澡了。  
  
等布魯斯被包在毛巾裡擦去那一身的水之後，克拉克也享受了一把阿爾佛列德的按摩，他拿熱的濕毛巾為克拉克用力擦去他身上的灰塵，克拉克對於老人擦得頗費力這件事情有些過意不去，尤其布魯斯還趴在毛巾裡嘲笑他大塊頭這一點更讓他困窘，他試著舔舔阿爾佛列德的臉表示歉意，卻把老人家弄得滿臉口水、哭笑不得。  
  
這事直到布魯斯和克拉克都被熱風吹乾被放出浴室後，都還被蝙蝠貓拿來說嘴。  
  
「你還真是個大到愚蠢的大塊頭。」布魯斯哼著，在前頭領路，而被他一路嘲笑的克拉克則垂頭喪氣根在後頭，來到他所說的「店裡」。  
  
穿過一道拱門，從一個看上去堆滿玻璃罐與玻璃杯的長條型高桌子後頭走到寬闊的室內空間，克拉克驚嘆地看著眼前精緻典雅的裝潢，十幾張桌子錯落但自承秩序地陳列在室內，嵌入牆壁的櫃子裡擺放著各種精緻裝飾品，但最多的主題還是貓，除了貓的裝飾品之外，店內的架子上、牆上都擺或掛著貓的照片，有小貓玩耍的照片，也有優雅的成貓，這些貓看得出來都是和布魯斯同一品種，而其中照片最多的就是布魯斯。  
  
「那都是阿爾佛列德照顧過的貓。」布魯斯說。他跳上一邊的矮平台，走過去趴在毛茸茸的軟墊上。阿爾佛列德特別叮囑布魯斯別太愛走動，他的後腿已經上了夾板固定，這讓他跳躍時顯得有些笨拙，布魯斯看起來不怎麼喜歡這樣子，但為了傷口的痊癒也只好將就。  
  
克拉克回頭看他，現在那貴公子已經打理好，他全身的長毛在吹乾後蓬鬆柔軟，那些煙雨似的顏色在他身上柔軟如雲絮，又帶著神祕的淺藍，隨著斑紋深淺變化在他身上交織成別有魅力的層次，而他胸前的純白領毛與臉旁環繞的花紋短毛讓他看起來有股尊貴的威嚴。克拉克著迷地走過去，在布魯斯身邊趴下來。  
  
蝙蝠貓——呃，克拉克現在有些猶豫不知道是否該再這麼稱呼B，他現在看起來......該怎麼說呢？像和克拉克是完全不同世界的......這麼說也很奇怪，布魯斯本來就是隻貓，跟狗打從天生就不同——不過......呃，他實在不知道該怎麼說才好。  
  
「你說他照顧過的貓？」克拉克問，想轉移注意力。  
  
「阿爾佛列德以前經營貓舍，這兒都是他接生的小貓。」  
  
「......你也是？」  
  
布魯斯點頭，他打了個呵欠，把頭枕在交疊的前腳上，只用一邊眼睛看著克拉克，活像接見臣子的傲慢國王。「我的父母——嗯咳，我是說養育我的人類過世之後阿爾佛列德才把我接回來，後來他就不再做培育工作，專門經營這間店，而我就在這兒替他看著店和店裡的客人——現在知道了吧，我自食其力，蠢狗。」  
  
「喔......」克拉克抽抽鼻子，不知該怎麼解釋胸口的悶堵感，只得假裝關心周圍牆上的照片，直到他看見一張布魯斯戴著緞帶獎章的照片。「那是什麼？」  
  
布魯斯懶懶地瞥一眼。「沒什麼，去年貓展的得獎照片。」  
  
「你還得過獎？！」克拉克的耳朵都豎起來了。  
  
「你吃驚什麼。」布魯斯笑道，但聲音裡含著對克拉克反應過度的疑惑。  
  
克拉克垂頭喪氣地趴下來，「沒什麼。」他說。  
  
這回布魯斯也看出他的不對勁。「你在垂頭喪氣什麼？大個子。」他用尾巴拍著克拉克的肩，大狗回頭瞪一眼那條又長又蓬鬆的美麗尾巴，再看看尾巴莊嚴優雅的主人。  
  
「......沒有啊。」他把頭撇過一邊。  
  
「你在鬧脾氣，像小狗一樣。」布魯斯哼道，又露出蝙蝠貓的牙尖嘴利。  
  
「我才沒有！」克拉克猛回頭來喊一聲。  
  
「就是有。」蝙蝠貓瞇起他那雙大眼。「幹麼？覺得和你想像的差太遠了嗎？你以為我是什麼，真的是一隻幽靈貓？哼。」  
  
克拉克突然尷尬起來，他沒想到布魯斯會知道自己和哈爾私下的玩笑。  
  
「我只是......」他遲疑著。「我......」  
  
布魯斯望著他等待，眼裡閃動著無比的耐心。  
  
克拉克終於嘆口氣。「我不懂，你有這麼好的出身、這麼舒適的生活，為什麼你要跟著我們在外頭亂闖，把自己弄得一身傷？」  
  
貴公子有好一陣子不發一語，只拿冷澈的眼睛盯著克拉克。  
  
過了一會，布魯斯才說：「這些都是掩護，是偽裝，超級狗。」這會兒，布魯斯的眼神和這之前每一次共同奔跑的夜晚裡，克拉克看見的蝙蝠貓雙眼一樣，閃亮亮的充滿野性的危險，蝙蝠貓在貴公子的皮囊裡看著他。  
  
「你有你的偽裝，我當然也有我的。」布魯斯說。在克拉克打算用「我並不打算偽裝什麼」來提出意見前打斷他。  
  
「我們生活在人類的世界裡，和他們瓜分同一個城市，我們選擇了這種生活方式，但不代表我會忘記追逐與捕獵的過去和本能。而你也一樣，超級狗——我們不是人類，只得用我們族類的方式與他們共存，這就是全部。」  
  
說罷，布魯斯轉過頭趴回他的墊子上。「別把自己想得太單純，不過——我想你大概也複雜不起來吧。」他哼。  
  
但克拉克咀嚼著他的話，卻總覺得有什麼說不通的地方——如果真如你說的那樣，B，為什麼你比你所說的還要關心人類？關心這座城市？  
  
而這話克拉克沒問出口。  
  
他捕捉到老人接近的腳步聲，大狗從趴著的姿勢坐起來，看著阿爾佛列德走來，手上端著的托盤裡放著兩個淺碗。  
  
「來喝點牛奶，布魯斯少爺，你最喜歡的口味。」阿爾佛列德說著，把一個碗在貓面前放下，而克拉克也有一個。  
  
「我不知道你喜歡的口味，所以就簡單調了一些。」老人說。  
  
「喔，太棒了，謝謝你。」克拉克吠了一聲，低下頭去舔食牛奶。  
  
「你不該對他那麼好，阿爾佛列德。」蝙蝠貓邊喝牛奶抱怨。「不過是個不請自來的蠢大個子。」  
  
「對你的朋友你該多點耐心，布魯斯少爺。」阿爾佛列德伸手撫過布魯斯美麗的長披毛，從口袋裡掏出一個項圈。  
  
克拉克注意到那個他送回來的名牌正掛在那看起來有些破舊的項圈上，布魯斯看著它，眼神裡含著緬懷。  
  
「我給你修好了，布魯斯少爺。」老人將項圈重新掛回它主人的脖子上，順手理順附近的長毛。  
  
布魯斯蓬鬆厚實的毛立刻藏住了那個項圈和它的名牌。但貓輕柔地呼嚕了兩聲，對脖子上重新回來的熟悉重量感到滿意，這才低下頭舔他的牛奶。


	3. Robin Family

克拉克對他的「事業」相當滿意，縱使對他總是溜出去的行為感到不解而不贊同的吉米三番兩次提醒他狗兒不戴項圈在外遊蕩的後果如何，克拉克也不甚在意。

再也沒有什麼比能夠幫助落難的貓狗兄弟姊妹們重新得回幸福要來的更有意義的事，克拉克衷心這麼認為，況且他還有一群夥伴，他們再白天裡打探情報，在夜裡並肩作戰。他們的人脈遍佈各行各業，以各種身分掩護他們的行動——除了在警局工作的哈爾與巴里、在動物保護團體擔任護衛者的戴安娜，新加入他們團體的還有一隻德國牧羊犬，名叫奧利佛，那是他們在上一次行動裡救下的夥伴，後來他成為另外一處分局的警犬，補足了他們對東區情報與人手的不足。而另外還有一隻名叫約翰瓊斯的貓，那貓長得非常奇怪，他的耳朵大得出奇，深色的皮膚上毛髮稀疏又短，連他皮膚上的摺子都能看得一清二楚，這位約翰瓊斯頭一次來參加他們的聚會時克拉克還以為他是哪來的怪物，而不是貓。

布魯斯說他的品種相當罕見，是一種名為史芬克斯貓，又叫無毛貓的品種，他具有天生的基因缺陷，但他實實在在是隻貓。

約翰不常出席他們的聚會，因為他對陽光和溫度特別敏感，太冷或太熱的溫度都會讓他不舒服，而外頭多塵的空氣會對他脆弱的皮膚造成傷害。所以如果有需要約翰出席的聚會，他們都會選在他所居住的店家——那是一間兼營美容住宿的寵物醫院，約翰是醫院的店貓。托此之福，他們有更豐富的情報來源，而約翰對於護理方面也有相當豐富的知識。

後來克拉克經常找他幫忙，如果他在路邊救下過小的幼貓或是幼犬，他會將他們帶往約翰的醫院去尋求協助，因此他與約翰的關係很快就變的親近起來。

一開始，克拉克以為約翰與B是老相識，畢竟他是B介紹進聯盟的。

但直到他們有一次閒聊到此事，他才知道原來約翰也是在那第一次聚會的時候才第二次見到蝙蝠貓，雖然他知道布魯斯的名字——謝天謝地這不是克拉克在不知情的情況下透露給約翰的——但那是......某種交換條件之類的。克拉克得說他好奇得要死，這是狗的天性，但約翰對這件事簡直保密到家，他不想刺探人太多隱私，只好停止追問。

不過更令他百思不得其解的另一件事，卻在得知約翰瓊斯與B的戲劇化相識之後浮上水面，盤繞在克拉克心裡久久不去。

 

「B，你那些靈通的消息到底是從哪來的？」趴在店裡沙發椅旁邊的克拉克一邊百無聊賴甩動尾巴邊問。

打從認識B開始克拉克就醫直對這件事情很疑惑，雖然他、哈爾和戴安娜都有自己的情報來緣，但不知道為什麼，布魯斯的消息總是比他們快而且廣，他對周遭街區的了解也遠超過他們以為的，從各個陰暗角落的大小奇事、每個街區的特殊角色他全都暸若指掌，好像這世界上就沒有什麼事情是蝙蝠貓不知道的。

趴在一位女客人膝頭，享受來自三隻纖手溫柔撫摸的布魯斯偏過頭，給了那隻看起來莫名備受冷落的巨大狗狗一個居高臨下的眼神，垂在客人腿邊的長尾悠哉愉悅地輕輕搖晃。

「那是商業機密，我告訴過你了。」他在女客人膝上翻了個身，稍微側過一些露出一點點柔軟的側腹，換來女性們一陣陣充滿愛心的驚嘆。

抬頭看了眼被美女包圍環繞、殷勤對待宛如國王的布魯斯，克拉克再次趴下身體把下巴給埋在交疊的前腿上，耳朵無精打彩的耷拉下來。

「我以為我們是夥伴。」他抱怨。

布魯斯冷嗤一聲，站起來弓起背脊身了個大大的懶腰。他不顧客人們此起彼落的哀嘆從原先蹲坐著的位置跳到克拉克背上，他的舉動引起大狗的一聲低吠——還有女孩子們的小小呼喊，縱使他不知道為什麼——在克拉克背上毫不留情地踩了幾下。「別蠢了。」他斥責，走下狗兒的背，跳上貓跳台，在那兒坐了下來，把有著長長華麗披毛的尾巴環在身前。「我們只是合作關係，各取所長。」

「我以為這樣就算朋友了。」克拉克仰望著他，眼睛裡有某種閃閃發亮的神情。

「狗。」布魯斯哼道。「話說回來你到底為什麼在這裡？」

「哈爾要告訴你我們上回的三人小組行動取得了一點成效，不過還是沒找出到底是誰在傳播那些狂犬病毒的，他相信肯定是有人把疫區裡的動物偷偷運到大都會區——想問問你有什麼想法？」克拉克說。

「沒有多少。」布魯斯邊舔著自己剛才一陣運動而有些亂了的長毛，姿態優雅動作嫻熟，對克拉克所提的事項彷彿心不在焉似的姿態高傲。

克拉克每次看他這模樣都覺得有種詭異的感覺，就好像現在蹲坐在重金打造的豪華貓跳台、住在裝潢華麗的住宅裡，每日受到往來客人無限崇拜景仰的名貴貓兒和那個半夜裡身上沾滿泥團好像穿著盔甲，和他一起鑽過大街小巷、和各種危險生物——或自以為危險的生物撕咬抓打的蝙蝠貓是完全不同的貓。

呃，聽起來似乎也是完全不同的貓......但事實上，他們就是同一隻貓，克拉克可以百分之一百的肯定這件事。

只是有時候就算是他也不免迷惑......

門鈴聲打斷了他的思考。克拉克這才注意到店裡最後一組客人已經離開，阿爾佛列德正在收拾桌面，布魯斯則大大地打了個呵欠，將前腳收到肚子下趴著，那讓他的體態看起來圓滾滾得可愛，長毛遮蓋了他的身體曲線，就像隻玩偶一樣精緻。

「你到底有沒有在聽，克拉克。」布魯斯的聲音帶著慍怒響起，克拉克討饒似地垂下耳朵。

「抱歉，B，我剛剛發了一會呆。」

「注意力渙散的傢伙。」布魯斯惡狠狠道。他語氣裡的不滿讓克拉克縮了縮頭。

「耐心，布魯斯少爺。」阿爾佛列德突然說，他單手端著放滿髒杯盤的托盤，用另一隻手在布魯斯耳朵根上按了兩下，貓立刻瞇起了眼，享受地拉長脖子。「對你的朋友得有點耐心。」

「他才不是我的朋友。」布魯斯反駁道，但他喉嚨裡的呼嚕聲讓這句話聽起來實在沒多少說服力。

阿爾佛列德回到他的廚房裡去之後，方才那在老人手指下像隻愛嬌幼貓的名貴貓兒幼恢復了他的國王派頭。

「我說。」布魯斯像是要抹去方才他在克拉克記憶裡的樣子似的加重了他話裡的尖銳。「這種事你隨時叫隻老鼠傳消息給我就行了，我記得我教過你，還是你就真這麼閒，沒事跑過大半個城區。高譚可不是個隨意觀光的好地方。」

他的最後一句話就是份警告。對此，克拉克有些不滿，他豎起耳朵，從方才開始就一直友善地輕掃的尾巴也僵住了。「我沒有很閒，我只是覺得這樣的事情我應該親自來告訴你。」

布魯斯給了他一個不冷不熱的注視。「現在你傳話完畢，可以走了。」

克拉克覺得自己被這逐客令給傷到了。「就這樣？」

「不然還要怎樣。」

他的耳朵垂下一個明顯的弧度。「我以為我們應該可以一起做些調查什麼的，畢竟我們是夥伴。」

克拉克毫不掩飾聲音裡的沮喪，布魯斯明顯感覺到了，他背上的毛不自在地豎起一些，尾巴小幅度地抽動搖晃。「沒有這個必要。」他說：「我有我的情報來源，你們只要等候通知就行了。」

「好吧，如果你這麼說的話。」克拉克站起來，動動他被壓得有些僵硬的腿。「那我回去了。」

布魯斯看著大狗慢吞吞的往後門走去，蹲坐在門邊抓抓地毯，等著阿爾佛列德來給他開門離去。

其實店裡的環境對克拉克而言並不舒適，這裡能夠躺下來的空間太小，他沒辦法好好地伸展四肢，只能把腿腳給壓在身下趴著，導致每次他起身都有點搖晃。布魯斯不懂即便這樣這頭大狗還總是喜歡拜訪此處的原因為何，但看著克拉克搖搖晃晃走出後門的身影漸漸被闔起的門板掩蓋，他胃裡就升騰起一股詭異的冒泡泡感覺。

他不喜歡這種感覺。而他肯定這都是克拉克的錯。

「因為朋友回家了感到寂寞嗎，布魯斯少爺。」阿爾佛列德走過來搔著他的後頸。

布魯斯雖然享受老人的撫摸卻對他話裡的意思不屑一顧。他才不會因為那頭大狗不在感到寂寞呢。

這時窗外傳來細物撞擊的喀喀聲。布魯斯警覺地豎起耳朵——而且他也沒空感覺寂寞，還有更重要的事情等著他去辦。

 

 

如果布魯斯以為他這樣就能甩開克拉克那他就錯了。在他眾多美德之中，克拉克自己最感到驕傲的就是他鍥而不捨、追根究底的精神——畢竟那時候要不是他的堅持，他也不會和B成了如今的關係......雖然今天這番談話讓他有些喪失自信。

他本來以為他們已經成為了好朋友，而且是最有默契的搭檔關係。知道對方並非和自己抱有同樣想法的確打擊頗大，但他本來也不覺得和隻貓建立起友誼會是件容易的事。

所以，這就是克拉克埋伏在阿爾佛列德店面後巷的垃圾桶旁邊的原因。他從下午離開店裡之後就一直蹲在這裡等待時機，他知道B不到傍晚不會行動，但他不想錯過任何一個探知B那神通廣大無所不知祕密的機會——他承認他對這實在好奇得要死。狗的天性之一就是好奇，而克拉克可是隻優秀的狗。

終於，當夜色籠罩了這個城市，下水道裡的動靜開始熱鬧起來，夜行生物的世界正在取代人類的領域，蝙蝠貓行動了。

那扇油漆剝落的木門被推開一小條縫，克拉克知道布魯斯很擅長從櫃子上跳下來，利用身體體重按壓門把手開門的把戲，他看他玩過幾次這伎倆，每次他都為蝙蝠貓精湛的身手敬佩不已，克拉克自己就做不到，雖然他用後腳站立的高度也能夠搆到把手，但他就沒辦法靈活地推開門。

克拉克曾經懷疑過阿爾佛列德其實非常清楚布魯斯每晚溜出門的小祕密，但他對人類老人從不對此做出任何防堵行動覺得意外，他認識的人類總是無所不用其極的防止他們自己的貓溜出家門。這又是一個證明阿爾佛列德是多麼特別的人類的事蹟。

至於蝙蝠貓對此的解釋則是一如既往地表示自己是隻自由的貓，不屬於任何人，也沒有人能干涉他的來去。

但他總是會回到店裡去。

也許這就是阿爾佛列德從不阻止他出門的原因。因為布魯斯總是會回去。就像克拉克總是會回到他的動物之家去。不管外頭的世界多麼廣大有趣，有一個家可回總是令人無比安心。

他看著布魯斯小心翼翼注意周遭的動靜，直到確認沒有人——克拉克很努力地屏氣不發出一點聲音，他見識過蝙蝠貓的敏銳，而且不希望自己的行動在一開始就曝光——才走到一旁的爛泥地裡把他那一身美麗柔順、由阿爾佛列德精心護理的長毛打著滾兒沾上一層厚厚的泥巴，直到它們像層盔甲似地黏附在他身上，掩飾住所有他得獎名種貓的特徵，除了那雙美麗的深海藍色眼睛，在夜裡閃爍銳利的光芒。

完成偽裝的布魯斯箭一般竄上圍牆牆頭，一溜小跑消失在一道樹影後。

克拉克沒馬上追上去，他的腳步聲會洩漏他的行蹤。所以他等了一會，直到他確定以布魯斯的敏銳聽覺也難以分辨他的腳步與夜裡生物蠢蠢欲動的聲響時，才嗅覺功能全開、邁開腳步循著蝙蝠貓離去的方向追去。

夜裡的高譚和大都會有截然不同的風情，傍晚開始這兒街道上的行人就漸少，克拉克只要挑小道走就可以減低被人類撞見的風險，就算真被撞見了他也多的是法子脫身，這兒的人對於大街小巷亂竄的動物似乎都見怪不怪，不會來干涉克拉克的行動。真正讓他得全神貫注應對的則是另一些生物，夜裡的他們才是這些街道的主人——貓。

高譚的大街小巷勢力劃分錯蹤複雜，稍微一個不慎踏錯一步就會遭來貓群群起圍攻，克拉克在以前曾經歷過一次，那些體型不到他十分之一，嬌小但殘酷的生物圍成圈，睜著晶亮大眼，在夜色裡朝他逼近的恐怖感直到現在都還縈繞在克拉克心中不散。所以這回他特別謹慎小心，避開絕大多數貓群氣味濃厚的地方。

狗是天生的嗅探專家，克拉克更是其中的佼佼者，他以前不覺得自己在這方面有什麼特別出眾的地方，直到某次他和巴里一起出任務，這隻聒噪好動的緝毒犬才對克拉克的嗅覺靈敏表現出意外。就巴里的說法，一隻好的緝毒犬得有效率的在二百八十四種氣味中精準分辨出特殊的一、兩種氣味才算合格，而巴里當然除了這標準之外甚至能分辨出其他一百多種味道的來源——

拉布拉多得意萬分的表示，「所以我才是最好的。」

但克拉克做得更好，他可以分辨出所有二百八十四種氣味，還有從混合氣味裡分辨出它們的成份。得知他大個子朋友的這項異能時巴里可是沮喪了好一陣子，尤其在得知克拉克一點特殊訓練都沒做過的時候。

但會讓這種小事困擾的話就不是巴里了。那隻健壯而且專業的拉布拉多緝毒犬很快振作起來，後來很快也成為克拉克最鐵的哥們之一。

所以，這會當超級狗飛快地奔跑在高譚最陰暗狹窄潮溼的巷道中，一邊注意避開所有貓味兒佔據的地點，一邊凝神留心屬於蝙蝠貓身上的特殊氣味，朝他的目標追蹤而去的任務並不是特別困難，克拉克甚至覺得這樣子的偷偷追蹤有點令他興奮了，他有那麼一點像是偷窺造成的緊張還有幹下違規事情的快感在體內亂竄著，他的尾巴筆直專注地指向空中，並揮動出颼颼的聲音。

突然，他追蹤的氣味斷掉了。

超級狗猛停下腳步，震驚與不安籠罩在他身上，他忍住一聲嗚咽，接著猛加快腳步衝向那氣味消失地點的方向。也許蝙蝠貓出了什麼事——也許B他被緝捕隊抓住了，那種人類最近經常出沒在街頭，因為開始流行的狂犬病而大肆捕捉他們的兄弟姊妹，但那是不正確的，克拉克與正義聯盟為此也正在積極調查對他們族類造成威脅的罪魁禍首，但在同時他們還得應付人類毫不留情的緝捕，令工作更難上加難。

克拉克趕到那氣味出現的最後一個地方，焦急地在原地團團轉，這兒看起來不像緝捕隊會出現的地方，而他也沒有聞到其他人類的味道。

那麼B到哪去了？他遇到什麼危險了嗎？他——

就在克拉克克制不住地嗚嗚低鳴，想弄清楚他突然消失的夥伴到底遭遇了什麼事情時，一道影子迅雷不及掩耳地出現在克拉克面前，撞上他脆弱的鼻頭，給了克拉克好一頓狠刺。

「哎唷！」大狗大聲哀號著後退好幾步，但環顧四周，他一個敵人也沒看見。克拉克壓低身體，咧嘴齜牙，露出他鋒利的牙齒，喉嚨裡含著低狺。

這回他看見黑影了，它們快如閃電，從空中朝克拉克俯衝而下，一個撞上他已經受傷的鼻頭，另一個直撲他眼睛，克拉克沒避開第一道攻擊，但他猛揮出的爪子拍中了第二道影子，他聽見一聲尖利的鳴叫，像是鳥叫聲，但那東西最後還是脫離了他的爪子，搖搖晃晃竄進黑暗的空中。

「出來！」他怒吼。「膽小鬼！讓我看看你是什麼東西！」

克拉克本只打算做出威脅，沒想到竟然真的能得到回應。那道再次朝他撲過來的黑影驚聲尖叫著什麼，用力啄著克拉克的頭頂還有他脆弱的外耳。

「我菜、不是、膽小管！偷襲者！偷偷木木的你才是膽小管！」那小東西在克拉克頭邊不停飛上飛下，克拉克猛甩頭想掙脫對方的追擊，但那幾乎是不可能的事，那東西——不管它是什麼顯然都跟克拉克槓上了。

「快回來！」另一道聲音說，又一個影子加入攻擊克拉克的行列，它精準地襲擊克拉克脆弱的地方，逼得超級狗不斷後退，好試圖解救它的同伴。

但那團較小的影子毫不放棄，依舊勇猛地追殺超級狗。「我、是、羅、賓！才不是、膽小管！」

克拉克忍無可忍，張嘴怒聲咆哮，如雷轟鳴，那兩道影子嚇得在空中一抖，克拉克看準時機，前腳一撲按住了其中一個黑影。

另一道黑影咻地竄上了天，尖聲呼叫。「救命！救命！大塊物抓住了迪克！」

克拉克定睛就著昏暗的路燈看清了自己捕捉到的東西——一隻麻雀？！

他歪了歪頭，再仔細看看。但他眼前的東西依然沒有改變，那是一隻貨真價實的麻雀......而他在克拉克掌下仍然不停地扭動掙扎，用他那小小的肺裡有限的肺活量厲聲威脅。

「你這——大蠢狗！放開我！不然我會要你吃不了兜著走！我的兄弟會追殺你到天崖海角！我的隊長會要你為我的喪命付出代價——」

「呃......」克拉克發覺自己完全無法理解對方話裡的意思。「我很抱歉。」他只好以最彬彬有禮的聲音說，但當然，他的腳沒有放鬆絲毫力道。「不過是你們先攻擊我的耶，我想我有權得到一個解釋。」

「那麼我想我也有權得到一個解釋。」突然想起的那陰惻惻聲音讓克拉克驚得差一點跳起來。「關於你半夜跟蹤我的行為，克拉克。」

「B！」克拉克欣喜地看著蹲坐在防火梯扶手上居高臨下、被對月光看著他的蝙蝠貓。「你沒事啊！」

「我能有什麼事。」蝙蝠貓不以為然地冷哼一聲，接著帶著高傲至則的目光緩緩落在克拉克按著那隻麻雀的爪子上，那讓克拉克感到一陣退縮。「現在，勞煩你放開我的羅賓。」

「呃，這麻雀是你養的啊？」克拉克沒頭沒腦的就冒出這一句，他也不知道他自己怎麼了。

但比布魯斯更快做出反應的是他爪下的麻雀。那小麻雀開始不服氣地撲騰起翅膀，並伴隨著憤怒的抗議，「我才不是小麻雀！我是羅賓！羅賓一號！」

克拉克在這劇烈的掙扎裡很難在不傷害對方的情況下持續壓制住麻雀，所以他只能妥協地放開——既然是B的——他按下腦中冒出來的「儲備糧食」四個閃亮大字——是B的寵物還是其他什麼類似的東西，他想對他鼻子上那幾個可憐兮兮的小洞還是可以稍微忽視的......

而麻雀一離開克拉克大爪子的箝制，就立刻飛向蝙蝠貓，加入他的夥伴們。克拉克這時才注意到B的頭上、在他兩隻形狀端正的耳朵中間，有四個小小的鳥頭從那兒探出來警戒地打量他。

整整四隻麻雀，一隻不少的停在布魯斯的背頸處。那被克拉克抓住的最大的、胸前有V字型白毛的麻雀一回到同伴中間，就被另外一隻拿頭磨蹭胸口。

「你還好嗎，迪克？」那隻關心他兄弟的麻雀正用小喙專注替同伴梳理被弄亂的羽毛。

「只有蠢迪基才會被蠢狗抓住，哼。」

「別傻了，傑森。你自己也好不到哪去，你連迎戰敵人都不敢。」

「說啥他媽的蠢話，後衛是你們的工作，達米安。」

「如果你們前衛放亮罩子好好注意的話也不會讓隻蠢狗跟了我們五條街。」

麻雀們嘰嘰喳喳的你一言我一語繞得克拉克都看不清楚現在是誰在說話。

「羅賓們，安靜！」

在超級狗被鬧的頭暈眼花之前，布魯斯一聲低叱就讓四隻開始撲打翅膀差點就要打起來的麻雀們一隻隻縮脖子收翅膀挺胸膛乖乖列隊站好。克拉克對此目瞪口呆，簡直要稱讚起蝙蝠貓馴鳥有方。

但很快就輪到他了。

「現在，告訴我你跟蹤我的目的是什麼，超級狗。」全天下大概也就只有蝙蝠貓能把超級狗這三個字說得像是嚴刑逼供的前兆。

克拉克自知理虧，只好乖乖放低姿態。「我只是想看看你需不需要幫忙。」

「嗯哼？」

「好啦，我就是......有點好奇。」他誠實說。

布魯斯一臉早就料到的模樣仰著鼻子噴氣。「狗。」那一個單詞裡簡直囊括了世界上所有的鄙夷含意，克拉克忍不住感到焦躁又委屈。

「這不能怪我，誰叫你總是一副神秘兮兮的樣子，打死也不透露情報從哪來......我當然也會擔心啊。」克拉克越說膽子越大，胸膛都挺起來了，連耳朵都精神抖擻的豎立著。「我們可是夥伴，為夥伴關心是理所當然。」他重申。

出乎意料之外的，蝙蝠貓看著他的眼睛裡似乎多了些許柔軟的情緒。「所以你就這麼傻愣愣地跟著我來了，甚至不知道我要去哪。」

他的話比方才的語氣裡少了幾分諷刺，但多了不少斥責。克拉克縮了縮脖子，忍住不把尾巴給藏在身下。「我很抱歉。」他乖乖道歉，收獲蝙蝠貓的一聲冷哼，有點柔軟，比較像無可奈何。

「算了，跟我來。」說著，布魯斯轉身往巷外走去。

克拉克受寵若驚，但還是搖著尾巴快速跟上。「真的？我可以一起？」

「放你一隻狗在這裡亂闖還不知道會惹出什麼麻煩。」布魯斯惡狠狠說，那口氣像極了不得不為闖禍的幼崽收拾善後的母親。

「呃，我保證不會惹麻煩的。」克拉克試著挽回一點顏面，但從布魯斯的眼神看起來顯然他非常光榮地失敗了。

但即使他的頭垂了下去，搖晃不斷的尾巴還是洩漏了他此刻的欣喜。

布魯斯瞪了那條左右掃動的長尾一眼，不得不說他現在的心情相當複雜。有時他還真是羨慕單純死腦筋一根筋走到底的犬類，單細胞生物就是這麼簡單。

貓甩甩頭，告訴自己接下來的陣仗他可得打起十二萬分精神應付，現在不是在意克拉克的時候。

「羅賓們。」他中氣十足的下令，口氣威嚴得像個將領。而原本安靜窩在他背上專注用小黑眼睛瞪克拉克的四隻麻雀立刻抖抖羽毛伸展翅膀，擺出飛行預備架勢。

「呈偵查隊形散開，我要知道附近這六條街區裡所有的動靜。」布魯斯說。

「了解！」領頭的麻雀——克拉克後來才知道他叫做迪克——撲搧翅膀騰空飛起，他的三個兄弟也跟在他身後。「傑森右後方、提米左後方，你們兩個彼此關照，我負責前方，達米安小子你跟著我，不許再亂跑。」

「我才沒有亂跑！該死的你別老是裝老大！我跟你又不是同一窩！」那隻聒噪的小小影子跟著他的大哥騰空的時候還故意拿翅膀在克拉克耳朵上搧了一下。

克拉克花了好大工夫才把要跳出喉嚨的吠聲嚥下去。就布魯斯的眼神來看，他要是真敢吠出聲，肯定吃不了兜著走。

「所以這就是你的祕密。」克拉克看著盤旋在他們頭頂上還為了負責範圍爭吵的麻雀們說：「你養了一堆麻雀小情報員。」

「我們才不是麻雀！我們是羅賓！」達米安慰了證明他的宣示有多認真而又飛下來在克拉克眼睛上拍了一下。「我們是羅賓，就像杯——杯克街部隊——」

「呃......但你們不是Robin......你們是麻雀——」克拉克試圖和這小不點講理。但一隻認為自己是知更鳥的麻雀顯然不是可以講理的對象。

「我、是、羅、賓！」達米安每一個憤怒的音節都伴隨著一記啄刺攻擊著克拉克的前額。

這讓好脾氣的超級狗也差點受不了了。「嘿！停下來！不准再啄我了——」

「達米安！」迪克和提米連忙飛過來把他們的小弟弟拖走，而他不斷試圖用爪子攻擊他兄長們的舉動讓這救援行動更艱難。至於老二傑森，這隻叛逆鳥兒顯然一點忙也不打算幫，就這麼隔岸觀鳥鬥。

「那可是狗！他一口就能把你吞了！」提米恐嚇道。

「我才不怕！我會從他肚子裡劃破一道出口出來！就像個忍者——」

「喔他媽的你少去育幼院裡聽那些人類的蠢故事好嗎？」迪克抱怨。

「夠了！」最後還是布魯斯一聲喝制止了小鳥兒們的打鬧。「專業！羅賓們，你們在任務中。」

「是的，我很抱歉，蝙蝠貓。」迪克說，迅速地帶著他的隊伍散開，執行一開始的任務。

克拉克目瞪口呆地對著這一切，再目瞪口呆地轉向布魯斯。「哇喔，你為了訓練他們一定花了不少工夫。」

布魯斯用一道哼聲同意了這個說法。

「但為什麼你會想到要收養......呃，我是說，麻雀？來作這些事？」

「因為我們都無家可歸。」布魯斯說。

克拉克沉默下來。

但接著，蝙蝠貓又說：「而且他們是羅賓。」

克拉克咧嘴笑。「好吧，羅賓。」

 

 

「話說回來，我們這是要去哪？」克拉克發現他們越走越偏僻，最後來到一處廢棄的建築工地時問。

布魯斯給了他一個「現在才問會不會太遲」的眼神，沒有特別答話。倒是迪克從天空上飛了下來，向布魯斯報告。「沒有看到貓群。」

蝙蝠貓滿意地點點頭。「繼續巡邏，要是有群體出現我要立刻知道。」

「了解！」迪克拍拍翅膀，飛回他的崗位。

克拉克看著麻雀飛遠，將視線轉回蝙蝠貓身上。「你還沒回答我的問題。」

「去見一個領主。」布魯斯說。

克拉克訝異萬分。「領主，但我以為你——」

貓哼了聲。「你以為我是領主。」

克拉克覺得他不能怪自己有這樣的認知，畢竟——一開始告訴克拉克有關領域與領主的一切的人就是布魯斯，他自然會這麼認為。

「只有絕對孤獨、高傲尊貴的貓才能成為領主。」布魯斯說。「我不是，我只是個怪胎。」

克拉克不知道自己該說什麼，布魯斯的聲音裡帶著覺悟的淡然，他覺得不管說些什麼都是插不上嘴而顯得多餘的。最後他一句話也沒說，只是沉默地跟著蝙蝠貓走進廢墟的陰影裡。

一隻貓早已等在那兒。

貓兒都喜歡高處，這一隻也不例外。

他們到的時候她正端坐在半塌磚牆上那最高的一塊磚上頭，沐浴在月光裡。月光讓她的一身毛閃爍銀光，淡淡班點在那些光芒裡忽閃忽現，像無數隻眼睛瞪著你，營造出一股詭譎而妖異的氣氛。

那是一隻銀白色的豹貓。克拉克立刻意識到這一點。她沒有項圈，顯然沒有主人，很難想像一隻如此名貴的純種會是流浪貓，但——顯然她就是。

「布魯斯。」那貓開口了。她的聲音高亢宛如歌唱，她說話時微微低下頭，那讓她淺冰色的眼睛看起來如同金屬一樣閃亮。

「瑟琳娜。我很感謝妳的守信。」布魯斯說。

克拉克突然有種這兩隻貓認識已久的怪異感，而他也不知道為什麼，這感覺讓他喉嚨裡有陣癢癢的不自在。

「但你沒有遵守我們的約定，布魯斯，你帶了狗來。」瑟琳娜的目光移向克拉克。她那閃閃發亮的眼睛讓超級狗渾身毛都警覺地豎起來。

「他是正義聯盟的代表，我告訴過妳今晚的事情我是為了聯盟業務來的。」布魯斯反駁。

瑟琳娜優雅地甩動尾巴，跳下牆頭，踏步朝他們走來。

「聯盟。」她說，聲音裡有冷漠的不以為然。「我還是不懂你和一群狗混在一起的用意，布魯斯。」

布魯斯抽動著鬍鬚但一句話也沒說。克拉克熟悉他眼睛裡的神色，他那是在說「我也不認為妳會懂」。瑟琳娜顯然看不出這些，她逕自走來，向布魯斯碰碰鼻子表示招呼。

布魯斯和她飛快地碰了一下就抽身，她也不以為意，轉身的時候尾巴掃過布魯斯的前掌。

「所以這——」豹貓走到克拉克面前。克拉克本想來個表示有好的嗅嗅，但瑟琳娜在他能有動作之前就轉身走開，她呈S型緩慢擺動的尾巴在克拉克下巴蹭了長長的一下，克拉克整個身體都抖了起來。「這就是大都會犬類的領主。」

她回過頭來在離他們不遠處的地面上端坐下，專對克拉克說。「你挺有名的，超級狗。」

「呃——」

「但在高譚這可沒用。」她又說。

克拉克把原本想說的話立刻嚥回嘴裡，求援地看向布魯斯。

「這和我們今天要談的沒有關係，瑟琳娜。」布魯斯開口。「我知道妳有關於這次狂犬疫病蔓延原因的線索，我必須知道那隻小貓的來歷。」

「你憑什麼以為我會告訴你。」瑟琳娜悠哉地舔著爪子，好像她並不在意她們所談論的災厄。「你又不是我們的一員，而瑪莉，她是高譚貓。」

「妳可以不讓我跟她見面談話，但妳必須把情報交給我。」布魯斯壓低了聲音。「妳自己知道妳對蔓延的疫病已經無計可施，所以妳才會同意我的會面要求，所以就讓我們開誠布公吧，妳需要正義聯盟還有其他區的協助，否則高譚貓群會毀在這次病災上，妳知道它能有多可怕，妳經歷過。」

瑟琳娜的氣息突然粗喘起來，她的眼神變得危險。克拉克立刻改成站姿，往蝙蝠貓身邊移了一些，好讓他隨時可以把B的身體護在自己龐大的身體下免於傷害。

「你抓到我了，布魯斯。」豹貓只是笑笑。她的聲音很快又變回一開始的沉著。「我會看看我能幫得上什麼忙，但小瑪莉對此事所知不多，我親自問過，外頭恐怕有人拿她來當擋箭牌才散佈那些消息，這就是為什麼我會提供她庇護。」

「我需要她知道的一切情報。」布魯斯依然要求。

瑟琳娜瞇起眼瞪他，但沒多久就鬆口。「我會盡快安排你和她見面。」

她說，從地上起身，打算離開。離開前她回頭看著黑影裡的老熟人，「你變了很多，布魯斯。我想你從沒想過要回來，對吧。」

布魯斯沒回答這個問題。他的沉默令克拉克覺得自己窺見了某些東西——某些他不該看見的東西。

最後，瑟琳娜嘆息。「不是流浪貓也不是家貓，你變成了個無群所屬的怪胎，布魯斯。」她的聲音又冷硬起來。「這一次我容許你踏進我們的地盤是為了高譚和孩子們，但下一次，布魯斯，我將對你宣戰。」

「隨便妳。」布魯斯說。克拉克聽出他聲音裡的強裝冷靜，有股衝動想要去蹭蹭他的脖子，把尾巴繞在他身上好安慰這隻剛被自己同類拒絕的貓。

但克拉克真的不知道自己的安撫是不是受歡迎。

瑟琳娜離開了。

過沒幾分鐘，布魯斯也站起來，轉身往廢墟外走。克拉克遲疑了幾秒後跟上。

他看著蝙蝠貓垂著尾巴的背影，在嘴裡醞釀他想說的話。直到他們走出那片廢墟，超級狗才終於鼓起勇氣。

「布魯斯。」他喊。蝙蝠貓停下來，回頭看他。「你是我最好的朋友，最棒的搭檔。我希望你知道這一點。」克拉克溫柔且堅定地告訴他。

蝙蝠貓一開始有些意外，但隨即，他的眼神裡多出了些意味深長的東西。

「即使我是個怪胎？」

「你不是怪胎。」克拉克堅持這一點。

令人意外的，蝙蝠貓笑了，他用他低沉得陰森，就像克拉克第一次見他時那粗礪的聲音說。

「我在夜裡獨行，卻在白日尋求屋簷庇佑，我與狗、與鳥、與鼠輩打交道，而遠離我孤傲的群體。我就是個怪胎，不配成為領主，更不屑成為領主。」

 

「我為此驕傲，克拉克。」

 

這會，克拉克讀清了那雙藍色眼睛裡的堅毅和坦然。「我為你驕傲，布魯斯。」超級狗說。


	4. Nightwing

  
「我就是搞不懂。」克拉克說。  
  
「唉，想那麼多幹什麼呢？夥計。」吉米說，毫不在意地大啖因聖誕節而多出在他盤子裡的大塊鮮肉。平常有罐頭肉吃就已經很不錯了，不過，每當過節的時候，他 們的食盤裡總是會出現每位的鮮肉塊，一開始克拉克對此感到萬分新奇，但一次、兩次、三次......當他發現人類有多麼愛慶祝節日的時候，他就開始見怪不 怪了。  
  
不過習慣這情況是一回事，了解它又是另外一回事了。克拉克始終無法理解人類所謂過節的意義，慶祝與自己實際上並無相關的日子，目的究竟是什麼呢？克拉克拿 過這個問題去問布魯斯，但貓的回答除了他的輕笑之外就再也沒有其他，克拉克可不想再這問題上自取其辱......雖然他得承認，一但遇到這類問題就算他再 怎麼想破頭也沒用。  
  
有時候，他真覺得人類在某些行為上比貓要來得難以理解得多。  
  
至於吉米，小柯基一貫的回答是「只要它不礙著你，那麼它就不是個問題」。在這檔子事上，也許吉米說的對。如果有大餐可吃，而人類又會因此而高興，那何不好好享受它就好了。  
  
克拉克聽著隔壁起居室裡喧鬧的聲音想：也許的確如此。  
  
中途中心很少有這麼熱鬧的時候，絕大多數日子裡，雖然也會有義工來，這房子還稱不上孤獨，但一入夜，偌大的空間便只有老太太一個人類，克拉克享受靜謐，但 他也明白，就像狗一樣，人類也喜歡和他們的同類待在一起。而人類總是在節日的時候聚集起來，好像這些節日是某種讓他們可以湊在一起的原因，他們又唱又跳、 大聲談笑，為這樣的機會好好慶祝。  
  
也許。克拉克想，這就是人類慶祝節日的意義，慶祝他們可以聚在一起，至於為了什麼原因反而不是那麼重要了。  
  
那麼，這樣也不錯。  
  
大狗安心下來，將臉埋進餐盤裡大嚼。就在他嚥下盤子裡最後一塊鮮肉的時候，露薏絲從明亮的起居室那兒走進只點著兩盞小燈的廚房。  
  
她看到吉米和克拉克，停下來和他們打招呼。「嘿，小狗狗，還有你，大塊頭。」她揉揉吉米的耳朵和脖子，又在克拉克頭上拍了兩下。小柯基開心地朝她猛搖尾巴，換來她一個在他額頭上的親吻。  
  
「你們在這兒吃飯啊，為什麼不加入我們呢？」  
  
克拉克友善地朝她吠了聲。說老實話，他不是很喜歡用餐時候被打斷，但他還是盡量收起脾氣。好在露薏絲只是進來拿聖誕小蛋糕的。她端起那盤擱在餐桌上的蛋糕就離開。  
  
克拉克繼續低頭把剩下的殘渣舔完。從不浪費食物是他一直以來的好習慣。  
  
就在他專心致志舔盤子的時候，看著女義工離開背影的吉米突然說了一句。「她是個好人類。」  
  
「嗯哼。」克拉克同意這一點，不過他有些好奇吉米怎麼會突然這麼說。畢竟他們都認識露薏絲很久了。  
  
「她會是個好的認養人，如果哪一天要我選，我寧可跟她走，可惜她更喜歡大型狗。」  
  
吉米接下來這句話嚇著了克拉克。「你要離開？」  
  
柯基瞪大眼睛。「什麼？才不！你哪來這鬼結論。」  
  
「但你說......」克拉克把頭在起居室和柯基之間轉來轉去，不知該如何形容自己方才的震驚。  
  
他這才發現自己從沒有想過這件事，從沒想過吉米會離開中途之家的可能。他知道吉米也曾經是這裡的待認養狗——就算現在依然是，老太太總是會和他們說，要是 遇到了好的認養人，她希望吉米和克拉克也能去新家過生活——但克拉克發現這難以想像......他來到這裡的時候吉米就一直在這兒，他心裡始終認為中途中 心就應該是吉米和老太太還有這棟房子才對。  
  
吉米看著大狗一副驚訝失落表情複雜的模樣，忍不住氣急敗壞起來。「我只是說如果、如果而已！」柯基推開他還沒吃完的餐盤，伸長了前腳趴在地上，懶懶地盯著克拉克。「偶爾我也會想想以後的日子，或有可能的狀況而已。別告訴我你從沒想過之後要怎麼辦。」  
  
克拉克也學吉米的樣子趴下來，他垂著耳朵，知道自己如果告訴吉米他真的從沒想過，一定會被好好罵上一頓。  
  
不過，就算他不說，小柯基也能從他那樣子看得出來。  
  
「我真不敢相信你竟然流浪過。」吉米嗤了一聲。「你應該知道沒有事情是真的永遠。」柯基說著，抬首環顧這簡單、狹小卻溫暖的廚房。「我們都知道沒有事情會是永遠。」  
  
克拉克很清楚他說的是什麼。他聽說過吉米是怎麼來到中途中心的，那是吉米從來不願意自己提的事情，不過很多貓狗都聽說過，因為老太太和一些義工偶爾會在店裡提起，但知道這件事的貓狗都知道，也從不在吉米面前說。  
  
從前，吉米和他那一窩都在一間店裡，直到有一家子人帶了吉米回家。  
  
一開始，那是個幸福的家庭，有父親和母親和一雙可愛的孩子。  
  
一開始，吉米覺得自己很幸福，他有得吃有得玩，那一家子對吉米的存在相當驕傲，他一直以為生活可以就這麼下去。  
  
直到某一天，那一家人帶吉米到一間寵物店，把吉米留在那兒。吉米以前也待過寵物寄養店，那是當人類離開家裡去某些地方好幾天，但貓和狗不能去的時候，他們 就會被送到這類的店家去，在那裡吉米認識不少同伴，有同品種的，也有不同品種的，他們通常待上個幾天，人類就會來帶他們回家。  
  
一開始，吉米以為這一次也一樣，他只要在這兒和其他同伴待上個幾天，他的人類就會來帶他回家。  
  
一開始，他還相當自在，大吃飼料和罐頭，和其他柯基一起玩推球比賽。就算這間寄養店不是他以前常去的那一間他也不覺得有什麼大不了的。  
  
一開始，他們都覺得一切不會改變。  
  
直到其他同伴一個一個被接回去，一天一天，他聽見店家的門鈴響起都伸長了脖子期待是那家人回來了，他們來帶吉米回家了。  
  
但一天一天，進來的不是其他狗的人類，就是來買東西的客人，那家人再也沒有出現過。  
  
吉米擔心他們是不是出了什麼事，也想過或許再一天，明天，一覺醒來那家人就會回來，吉米就可以回家。但這願望始終不曾實現。  
  
店家的人很快就知道發生了什麼事。他們連絡了中途中心的老太太，告訴她這兒有一隻被丟掉不要的狗。當老太太想帶吉米離開的時候他還不願意，他想要是那家人回來了卻在這兒找不到自己怎麼辦？  
  
但店裡的店狗——一隻古代牧羊犬告訴吉米他一直都不願意去想的真相。  
  
「他們不要你了。」那隻古代牧羊犬在吉米想張嘴去咬硬拖著他的項圈想把他拉走的年輕男店員時把他一巴掌拍倒，對他說：「有些人會這樣，他們愛的不是你，只 是你的血統，他們拿你的血統和品種去對其他人類炫耀，但等到你這種狗不再受歡迎的時候，他們就丟掉你，再找更受歡迎的狗。他們不愛你，也不當你是家人，他 們只把你當他們的財產，所以他們可以隨意丟棄。」  
  
吉米趴低了身體，喘息著顫抖著，對古牧那串殘酷的話感到不敢置信。  
  
「我知道是因為我也曾經有過跟你一樣的遭遇。」古代牧羊犬說。他把吉米推起來，舔舔他的背毛，將他往老太太的方向推。「去吧，別把不當你是家人的人類當家 人，去吧，這老太太在我們的族類裡很有名，她可以幫你找到一個真正的家，不要為了不愛你的人犧牲你可能擁有的幸福。去吧。」  
  
之後，吉米一步也沒離開中途中心過。  
  
古牧說得對，老太太是好心人，她幫吉米找到一個好家，就在這兒。但那一家人依舊是吉米心中一塊始終不會好的傷疤。所以他從不離開中心，不踏出圍欄一步，從不散步，只在中心的院子裡跑跑步、玩玩球就當運動。  
  
在中途中心裡，和吉米有同樣遭遇的貓狗也不少。他們都知道有些人類就是這麼殘酷，但有些不是。只是即便知道了，恐懼的記憶依然不會輕易放過他們。  
  
克拉克自己也體會過命運的無情，但在中心待得久了，加上又有正義聯盟，有時候克拉克真會覺得這一切就是永遠。他沒想過原來在這裡，吉米也從沒覺得完全安全。  
  
「你也該為自己考慮考慮，你知道的，克拉克。」吉米突然說。  
  
「考慮什麼？」  
  
「未來啊。」柯基說。「你得為自己找個好家，找個歸宿，不然當你年紀大時你能上哪呢？你可不能永遠都在街上和那些傢伙打鬧，克拉克，像你這種大型犬，如果不在年輕的時候找個家，年紀越大越不好找。」  
  
克拉克心裡一陣哽咽。他看著吉米，言語吶吶。「我......我現在沒辦法想那麼多......」  
  
「你應該想想。」吉米說：「我聽過老太太問露薏絲她要不要帶你回家，克拉克。」  
  
「我......」  
  
「你想想吧。克拉克。」說完，柯基就別開頭去繼續他未完的晚餐，不再往克拉克這兒瞧上衣演。  
  
克拉克看著刻意把臉整個埋進食盤裡的小狗，就算想要說些什麼，最後也全數嚥回去，但它們還是堵在克拉克心口，讓他難受地垂下耳朵。  
  
就在他低頭想繼續回去舔他的盤子時，窗外節奏明確的輕聲敲擊吸引了克拉克和吉米的注意力。  
  
「那是什麼。」從沒遇過這狀況的柯基犬站了起來，全神戒備。  
  
但克拉克聽出了節奏裡的訊息。「等一下。」他制止了柯基就想張嘴喚人來的舉動。「我知道那是誰。」  
  
吉米半信半疑地瞧了大狗一眼，但還是住了嘴。「好吧。」  
  
他往後退，看克拉克用腳掌撥開窗戶原本就不太牢靠的鎖頭，一隻圓滾滾的麻雀在窗戶打開的瞬間跳進來。  
  
「冷冷冷冷冷冷冷死了喔我的天我差點以為我的翅膀會凍僵我的羽毛肯定會掉光喔喔喔喔喔！！」那麻雀一進屋就一陣嘰嘰嘎嘎，就如同他們那族類一貫得名的那樣。這點吉米倒是不怎麼意外。  
  
真讓他意外的是這隻麻雀似乎和克拉克很熟。他直接就跳上大狗的頭頂，在上面跳跳跳跳死命狂抖翅膀。而好脾氣的克拉克只是努力想試著在不移動頭部的情況下看清楚那隻小鳥在他頭上做什麼——當然他辦不到。喔，吉米知道克拉克人面廣，但他沒想到克拉克跟鳥也有交情。  
  
「你應該先把翅膀尖端的冰弄掉，迪克。」克拉克提醒道。就算他看不到，從麻雀嘴裡嘀嘀咕咕的碎唸和那些挫敗的啾啾聲，克拉克也猜得出發生了什麼事。  
  
「我——知——道......但——是......」迪克在好一陣唧唧用力後大口喘著氣，顯然他剛想試著將結在他翅羽上那一小塊冰稜弄掉，卻惡狠狠地失敗了。  
  
「來這兒。」克拉克說，低下他的頭，讓那小傢伙順著他的鼻頭一路溜下來，他將麻雀圈在前掌間，伸出舌頭替他舔去那些冰。  
  
「哇，謝啦，超級狗。」在克拉克結束清理並放迪克出來的時候，麻雀說道，順便抖抖終於可以自由伸展的翅膀，只有在嗅到身上氣味的時候才忍不住甩甩頭。「只是現在我全身都是你的口水味了......噁，還有牛肉味，希望不會有哪隻貓覺得我聞起來很好吃。」  
  
「那味道不會留太久的。」克拉克對他保證。但迪克還是非常在意，他澎起翅膀開始拚命地抖羽毛，想把克拉克留在他身上的殘餘氣味抖散開。  
  
「哇塞，我還不知道妳居然有鳥朋友，克拉克。」吉米看著那隻已經開始在櫃子上跳來跳去的麻雀，突然覺得自己對好朋友的交友範圍所知實在少得可憐。  
  
「他只是為我一個朋友工作而已。」克拉克這麼告訴吉米。他想，能夠在大冬天讓迪克離開阿爾佛列德溫暖屋簷的事情一定相當緊急，不然布魯斯才不會派他過來。  
  
「好啦，迪克。」克拉克喊著麻雀。「B有什麼事要你傳話嗎？我猜一定是很重要的事。」  
  
但他沒想到，自己這問話卻讓在餐桌上打量小罐堅果的麻雀猛然停下。  
  
「迪克？」  
  
「布魯斯沒叫我來。」麻雀說。  
  
克拉克一怔。「呃？不是布魯斯要你來的？」那他可真不懂了。  
  
「不。」迪克說，抖抖羽毛，小麻雀轉過身來朝向超級狗挺起他的胸膛。「我離家出走了。」  
  
「——你說你啥？」  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
「......離家出走。哼。」  
  
克拉克無奈地看著哼完那一聲後就繼續在冬日難得的太陽下曬他毛皮的布魯斯。他剛來的時候這貓就待在店裡靠外頭小花園的窗台上，側躺著把他一身華麗披毛攤在 陽光下，不管店裡客人幾次呼喚，他依然故我地曬太陽，一動也不想動，就連克拉克來拜訪他也一副愛理不理的樣子，讓大狗只好從窗外把前腳搭上窗臺才好正面和 他對話。  
  
「B？」  
  
貓沒理他。克拉克嘆氣，他有時真不知道貓這天性到底該是叫耐性還是叫固執。  
  
「嘿，B。」克拉克硬是把鼻子往貓的小鼻子前湊，冰涼溼潤的鼻子一碰到，布魯斯猛地弓背跳起來，看他那樣子顯然花了好大力氣才把尖叫給嚥回去ㄝ換上蝙蝠貓的沙啞聲音。  
  
「你幹麼！」  
  
「我想問問你打算怎麼辦。」克拉克好聲好氣地問。  
  
但忙著把背上的毛舔平的貓只施捨了他一個小小的抬眼。  
  
「什麼怎麼辦？」  
  
克拉克知道他是刻意裝傻，但狗壓下戳破這點的衝動，挖出他所剩不多的耐心。「迪克，你打算拿他怎麼辦？他可是說他離家出走了。」  
  
「不打算怎麼辦。」布魯斯說著，再度安安靜靜地蹲下來，把前腳藏在胸膛下。  
  
「不打算——但......」克拉克終於忍不住氣急敗壞起來。「但你不能就這樣不管了、把他丟在我家——」  
  
猫打斷他。「他惹麻煩了嗎？」  
  
克拉克一怔。「這倒是沒有......」  
  
「那不就得了。」布魯斯說完，再次閉上眼。  
  
「什麼——」超級狗倒抽口氣，但他突然發現了個問題——「你們怎麼了嗎？B。」  
  
「什麼怎麼了。」  
  
「你和迪克。」克拉克說，挪動他撐得有些僵硬的後腿把自己移到更靠近布魯斯的方向。  
  
但貓只是沉默著把身體轉開一些，擺明了不想理克拉克。但正因如此，克拉克才更想搞清楚到底發生了什麼事。他鍥而不舍地再挪動後腳，攀著窗台把自己再轉到布魯斯的正面。  
  
店裡傳來的吵雜叫喚被超級狗拋到腦後，他只想搞清楚到底發生了什麼事。「B，你和迪克到底怎麼了。」  
  
終於，不堪其擾的布魯斯給了解答。「這不關你的事，超級狗。」  
  
蝙蝠貓的聲音極冷，是他平時最容易激怒克拉克的那種語氣，克拉克實在很想發火，但從草叢間傳來的細小聲音卻同時攫住了他和布魯斯的注意力。  
  
克拉克轉頭，看見一個蓬鬆的小身影從丁香叢底下鑽出來，一些枯萎的碎葉片沾在她濃黑的毛皮上，她正忙著把它們撥掉，側頭才注意到克拉克。  
  
「喔！超級狗！」  
  
她獨特的嬌嫩聲音勾起了克拉克對這隻黑色小波斯的印象。「芭芭拉！」克拉克喊。在他記憶裡芭芭拉一直是當初只有克拉克兩個前掌大的模樣，他沒想到她長大以 後變得這麼多，柔軟蓬鬆的長毛讓她看起來優雅又嫵媚，尤其有她那貓種特別的輕巧，不過她踏著小腳走路的樣子還是像小時候那樣，克拉克可以很輕易地認出她 來。  
  
「哇喔，妳變得真多。」克拉克看著她朝這兒走，一躍上了窗臺。  
  
她的尾巴友善地輕彈，鬍鬚好奇地前伸。「你怎麼會在這兒？超級狗？你也要來加入我們的任務嗎？」  
  
「任務？什麼任務？」克拉克才剛提出疑問，布魯斯就說話了。  
  
「夠了！蝙蝠女。」  
  
芭芭拉被喝斥得縮起脖子。這讓克拉克不得不起疑。但接下來，布魯斯就轉向他。  
  
「也許你該離開了，克拉克。」  
  
這很明顯是個逐客令，克拉克可不傻，他聽得出來，也聽得出布魯斯打定主意不想讓他參與——不管是他正和芭芭拉一起進行的事情，還是他和迪克之間的問題。  
  
中途中心也經常有貓出入，早在遇到布魯斯前，克拉克就知道貓類對他們的隱私相當看重。所以克拉克很早就開始學習如何避免侵入B的私人領域，這讓他在與蝙蝠貓的相處間輕鬆不少，大多數時間克拉克都能謹守這分寸，不過——這一回有一個狀況例外，那就是迪克。  
  
克拉克清楚布魯斯對他的羅賓們有多重視。高譚或蝙蝠貓的事務，身為大都會領主的超級狗或許沒立場插手干涉，但是布魯斯和迪克之間的問題，克拉克知道以朋友的立場他非得弄清楚不可。  
  
「好吧。」克拉克乾脆地放下前腳，動動他維持同一個姿勢太久而僵硬的肌肉，甩甩尾巴，轉身就要走。「掰。」他說。  
  
他知道布魯斯肯定正拿懷疑的眼神瞪著他，但克拉克依舊泰然自若地繞出小花園，從後門離開，奔馳在回大都會區的路上。  
  
布魯斯難搞又固執，但這不代表他就只有這一條路可以選了。架得要兩隻狗——呃，或許一隻貓和一隻麻雀也行——才打得起來。  
  
對付迪克總不會比從布魯斯嘴裡撬出消息要難吧。克拉克樂觀地想。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
「什麼？你說什麼——喔！我的天！那兒有隻毛毛蟲！」  
  
「什、什麼蟲——呃，那不是重點，迪克......我要問——」  
  
「可以吃嗎？可以吃嗎我可以吃嗎毛毛蟲對玫瑰可不好你知道的克拉克——可以嗎可以嗎可以嗎——」  
  
「當然你可以，但我有更重要的......」  
  
「喔，蟲子，美味的肥肥的蟲～～子～～哇喔！那是什麼？」  
  
「.....又什麼了？」  
  
「蔓越莓！喔我最愛蔓越莓了！」  
  
看著飛越廚房停在櫥櫃上邊高聲啾啾叫邊啄食散落的蔓越莓碎屑的麻雀，克拉克突然覺得自己是否太天真了。他現在終於知道，蝙蝠貓巢穴裡出來的任何人對保密都十分有一套。  
  
克拉克已經不想打斷迪克對食物的嘮叨，只要自己一提起布魯斯或蝙蝠貓，迪克就開始用無止盡的碎唸轉開話題，克拉克明白他不想談。不是說他非得知道些什麼，只是總有些挫敗。  
  
迪克看大狗突然垂下尾巴、萎靡下來，似乎覺得有些不好意思。他拍拍翅膀飛下櫥櫃，停在克拉克頭頂上，敲敲他的額頭表示親暱。  
  
「嘿，別喪氣，超級狗。」  
  
「我沒喪氣，迪克，我只是擔心。而你知道B也會為你擔心的。」克拉克說，把鼻子從前腳圈的空間裡抬起來。  
  
「......他有嗎？」迪克突然問。  
  
這是克拉克第一次聽他願意談這件事。大狗忙坐直起來，震得麻雀站立不穩，只得飛上餐椅背。  
  
「你知道他會的，他很重視你們，迪克。」克拉克說。「他只是很少說。」  
  
「是啊，所以誰知道他到底在意的是什麼。」迪克說，把翅膀緊緊貼著身體，整隻鳥僵硬起來。「況且，羅賓又不止一隻鳥。」  
  
克拉克垂下尾巴和耳朵。「迪克。」他說，但咂咂嘴，又不知道該說些什麼才好。  
  
「那沒關係，我不在意。」迪克甩甩尾羽，再次飛上克拉克頭頂，這一次他把自己穩穩地埋在克拉克的毛裡，讓自己在兩邊耳朵間坐好。「你有些任務，超級狗。」麻雀說。  
  
「任務？」  
  
「你不在的時候有隻灰色混種狗在後門那兒找你，我說我會轉達，他就把一切都告訴我啦。」迪克啄啄克拉克的額頭。「我真不敢想像你沒有一個收信使者，這樣你要怎麼掌握你領地裡的大小事？」  
  
「我想這在大都會不個問題，這兒能出的事很少。」克拉克站起來，這次他知道要小心不驚動到頭上的鳥兒。「我大概知道灰皮比利有什麼事，他為了他地盤上那些小傢伙傷腦筋得要死，我答應替他解決問題。」  
  
「如果你想知道的話——」在克拉克推開廚房後門鑽出去的時候，迪克壓低了聲音說，但他藏不住話裡的得意洋洋。  
  
克拉克好奇地豎起一邊耳朵。他這變化看在把自己埋在毛堆裡的前羅賓眼裡可是再清楚不過。「如果你想知道的話，他說得那一窩小狗的媽媽在五個街區以外的動物醫院裡正著急，她那時正在搬家，但越過馬路的時後被那扁平的沒腳機械——那叫什麼？」  
  
「呃？摩托車？」  
  
「喔！想起來了，滑板，人類是這麼說的吧？總之那東西撞上她把她撞傷了，所以她來不及趕回去。」  
  
「哇喔，你怎麼知道的。」  
  
「其實是第二百五十一路第四號電線桿上的兄弟在公園大樹的聚會裡聽到水塘那裡的天鵝聊天說的。」迪克的聲音裡充滿驕傲。「這沒什麼啦，這座城市裡的鳥大概都知道這事兒。大概是因為那裡的動物醫院太小了，所以消息沒傳開，如果是犬類們可能得再慢幾天才會知道。」  
  
克拉克小跑通過巷子的時候迪克還在說著他關於消息傳播速度和醫院流動率的分析和經驗之類的話題，克拉克覺得自己雖然聽進去了但聽得清楚的字句卻沒有多少，但他對此也不甚介意。「你真是個小小情報員，迪克。」  
  
「那當然，我可是羅——」那個名字說到一半就被迪克給壓回喉嚨裡。  
  
「迪克......」  
  
「這沒什麼，克拉克，隨便一隻鳥都能弄到這些情報。」迪克說道。試著表現謙遜和不以為意。  
  
但克拉克清楚這可不是什麼隨便一隻鳥都能做到的事情。如果只是知道消息就能推論出前因後果和事情全貌，那麼這也就不值得迪克驕傲了。這是蝙蝠貓一手訓練出來的羅賓才有辦法做到的事。  
  
「你應該為此驕傲，迪克，你可是史上第一隻鳥探子，在夜裡神出鬼沒的長羽特務——」克拉克刻意學吉米跟那些小狗說故事的戲劇性語氣說，雖然在那些花俏的句子滾出他嘴裡的時候超級狗覺得有些怪，但迪克似乎很喜歡。  
  
「哇喔，夜裡的長羽特務，聽起來超級帥！夜晚——羽毛——翅膀——」麻雀鼓動翅膀，挺胸高啼。「夜翼。聽起來怎麼樣？」  
  
「酷斃了。」克拉克誠心道。  
  
「夜翼——我是神出鬼沒的特務夜翼。」迪克在空中翻了一圈，落回克拉克頭上。「也許這可以是我的新名字，也許我可以來這兒跟你一起工作，超級狗。」  
  
「我？」克拉克怔了下。「但——」  
  
他還沒說清他的疑慮，迪克就興奮地啾啾高鳴。「超級狗與夜翼，聽起來帥呆了！你不覺得嗎？」  
  
「呃，我——」  
  
「好啦、好啦！全速前進！超級狗！讓我們去為羅莎找回她的幼崽們！」迪克在克拉克頭上拍著翅膀撲打他的耳朵。「這可是我們第一次出擊！快啊！要風馳電擎一樣！」  
  
麻雀激動起來什麼話也聽不進去，克拉克不知道迪克是不是故意的，這樣他就可以不去聽克拉克要跟他說些什麼。但麻雀的聲音聽起來是那麼興高采烈，克拉克不希望破壞這一切。不管迪克是不是裝的，這也是這些天以來他第一次看他這麼開心激動。  
  
「好吧，夜翼。」他說：「我們全速前進嘍！」  
  
「哇呼！」麻雀高呼，展開翅膀掠過克拉克頭頂，高高飛入天空。  
  
也許有一陣子這樣也不錯。克拉克想著，邁開腳步追上飛在前頭的麻雀。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
「超級狗和夜翼。」布魯斯說，他的語調讓克拉克忍不住縮縮脖子。  
  
「看起來你們合作得頗愉快。」貓居高臨下瞧著在跳台下方仰頭的狗，店裡一片此起彼落的驚呼聲正如同克拉克現在的心情起伏一般洶湧，他說不清布魯斯這不冷不熱的語氣到底是好是壞，不過後腿的打顫倒是不容克拉克否認。  
  
「迪克是個好工作夥伴。」克拉克誠實道。末了，又加上一句。「他還是很希望能回來，只要你願意和他好好談談。」  
  
說來慚愧，克拉克直到現在都還不知道這一貓一鳥到底是為了什麼鬧不合，他只知道迪克已經在中途中新的屋簷下搭了個小窩長住，這一住下來就快要一個月，而自從他住在那兒開始，B就再也不讓其他羅賓來向超級狗傳話。  
  
布魯斯冷冷地瞧了下頭的狗一眼，一階階地慢慢走下跳台，跨到櫃子上的毛墊那兒坐下。  
  
「我又沒說這樣不好。」布魯斯邊清理他的前掌邊說：「他要為誰工作都不關我的事，當然，你想找誰搭檔也是。」  
  
「B，你知道你永遠都是我最好的搭檔。」克拉克說。換來布魯斯一聲嗤鼻和一記狠瞪。  
  
「我可不是叫你來這兒閒話家常的。」貓說。「說點正經事。」  
  
「好吧。」克拉克端坐，洗耳恭聽。  
  
「你知道我一直在追一夥面具黨。」布魯斯慢吞吞說。克拉克搖晃尾巴表示自己知道，那些面具貓的老大自稱黑面貓，總是在高譚區四處作亂，打壞地盤平衡，也算是布魯斯的老死對頭之一，雖然他疑惑在高譚區這兒的貓老大們有哪個不是布魯斯的老對頭。  
  
「我前幾天終於找到把柄把他從老巢裡給逼出來，但他帶著他那一夥餘黨竄到大都會區去了。」  
  
「喔。」克拉克說。「你需要我幫忙嗎？」  
  
蝙蝠貓趴下來。「不，我自己能解決，但禮貌上我得知會你一聲。」  
  
「我知道了。」克拉克停頓下來，但布魯斯再也沒多說什麼。狗又問：「然後呢？」  
  
「什麼然後？」  
  
「呃——我是說，你肯定還有其他事吧？」超級狗遲疑著。「只是這種小事你讓誰來傳個話就好了不是嗎？」克拉克從沒忘記布魯斯向來討厭他拿這類傳話的小事情跑到高譚來煩他，所以他特意把自己叫過來肯定還有其他事吧。  
  
不過，蝙蝠貓原先輕柔搖擺的尾巴一頓，對超級狗點出的事實沒做任何回答。  
  
「B？」  
  
「......沒什麼我要說的了。」布魯斯突然站起來，弓著背伸了個大大的懶腰。  
  
「呃，喔......」克拉克沒想到真是如此，他邊為布魯斯的反常疑惑，邊慢慢站起來，打算往後門那兒出去。  
  
但貓喊住他。  
  
克拉克回頭，就見蝙蝠貓一甩尾巴，把原本放在檯子邊的一包什麼東西掃向克拉克。超級狗一嘴咬住，從牙齒間的觸感發現怪怪的。「你給我塑膠袋幹麼？」  
  
「那是粟米，鳥吃的。」布魯斯哼道。說完在軟墊上繞了一圈，找到適合的角度重新趴下。「你可以走了。」  
  
克拉克歪著頭，看看貓那冷淡的背影，再想想咬在齒間的這包粟米。超級狗的眼神放柔了。「我會轉告他的，B。」  
  
「......哼。」  
  
「我還是希望你們能好好談談，B。」克拉克又說：「他很想你，真的。」  
  
「走吧，超級狗。」  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
克拉克回到中心二樓的時候，老太太正在午睡，迪克便大方溜進客廳裡和吉米閒聊。一開始柯基還對家裡多了隻麻雀會日常出入感到不適應，但時間一長，這一狗一鳥倒是因為同樣對小道消息的熱愛建立起友誼來。  
  
超級狗一踏入家門就聽見他們倆高聲交換新八卦的聊天聲音，但迪克的注意力一看到克拉克帶回的粟米小包就立刻轉移。  
  
「喔！是粟米耶！粟米！我可以吃嗎可以吃嗎可以吃嗎？」麻雀在他頭上繞著圈子飛，那模樣總讓克拉克想起三個月大的小狗彼此爭食的模樣。  
  
「當然，這是給妳的。」克拉克把包裝袋拋在地上，看迪克歡呼一聲撲上去啄開袋子，大快朵頤裡頭的粟米。「這是布魯斯給你的，我剛去了高譚區一趟。」  
  
迪克啄食的動作一滯。「是喔。」他說，接著繼續吃他的零食，埋頭猛啄的動作似乎更加激烈。  
  
「嘿，小麻雀，你得吃乾淨，別落到地毯上。」吉米高聲提醒，接著朝克拉克猛使眼色。  
  
跟著吉米縮進沙發後，克拉克盡量把自己藏在椅子落下的陰影裡，因為柯基的態度顯少如此嚴肅，克拉克也跟著放低聲音。「怎麼了？吉米？」  
  
「你說這小麻雀是跟家裡鬧翻了離家出走？」柯基問。  
  
「是啊，怎麼了？」  
  
「好吧，老實說，我幫你問了問——」  
  
「喔，吉米，我不知道你這麼關心......」  
  
「停停停！大傢伙！別拿你的舌頭舔我滿臉，我下午還想去見隔壁的蕾娜，可不想頂著滿臉你的口水。」柯基轉過去避開克拉克朝自己伸過來的舌頭，「我說在前頭，這只是為了你，不是那隻麻雀，要不是你看起來真的很苦惱......誒，不說這個了，你到底想不想知道！」  
  
「當然，我想。」克拉克端正弟趴下來，打算認真聽聽這一切的前因後果。  
  
吉米確定克拉克不會再有任何輕舉妄動之後才轉回來。他首先語重心長地嘆口氣。「要我說，這種事聽起來有點匪夷所思，不過你家那隻麻雀本來就有點妄想症，當自己是間諜、特務還是什麼之類......」  
  
克拉克低咳兩聲傻笑。他還從沒告訴吉米關於迪克的身分，自然也包括正義聯盟的事情和自己。但，他想吉米也不會想知道這麼多。  
  
「要說我聽起來事怎麼樣的，這還不就是普通的青少年叛逆期——呃，雖然我不知道鳥是不是也有叛逆期啦......」吉米說道：「他說他和兄弟們為一 隻......呃，他說那啥？特務貓——噁。」說著他打了個寒顫。「好吧，總之就是隻貓，他們為他工作，說什麼工作很辛苦啦、很危險啦之類、之類的事，這 些我就暫且跳過。總之，他說這段時間團隊裡有心成員加入，是隻小貓，他說那小貓自大、幼稚、笨拙啦之類、之類的，總之，他們兩個不合，然後這時候他出了點 小小的小小的——就他說是什麼也不影響的紕漏，順道說一聲，再我聽起來可是個大麻煩。」吉米說。  
  
「嗯哼。」克拉克點點頭，覺得自己大致上猜出那隻新加入蝙蝠貓團隊的小貓是何許人也。「繼續啊，接下來呢？」  
  
「接下來？事情不就很明顯了嗎？他被罵了，然後他跑出來了，因為沒有人再需要他了。」吉米打了個大大的呵欠。「總之，就是小鬼頭的叛逆期作祟，我看再等一小段時間，等他開始想家了他就自己會想回去了，不需要太擔心。」  
  
「是這樣啊。」克拉克趴下來。吉米把事情說得很簡單，他想恐怕也是迪克在過程中省略了不少不該說出來的事情。也許發生的事情就是這麼簡單，但克拉克相信背後的原因恐怕也不是他們這些外人能置喙的。  
  
好吧。他想：如果迪克還沒想通或需要一個空間好好想想，如果他暫時需要一個棲身之所，克拉克很願意提供自己的家收容夥伴。如果迪克願意就這樣子住下來，克拉克也樂於多一個夥伴。  
  
不管怎麼樣，陪伴如果是他唯一能夠為迪克和布魯斯提供的東西，那麼他很樂意為他們這麼做。所以一切的確不太需要擔心。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
那晚克拉克特別注意聲音的動靜，但大都會區的街道聽起來相當安靜，沒有額外的、不該出現在夜裡的聲音。  
  
月光下，超級狗的影子在中途中心的屋頂拉得不自然的長，他的身影在夜色裡是另一道更濃重的陰影，一動也不動，就像那些高樓上的野獸裝飾一樣照看著他的領土 範圍。克拉克知道蝙蝠貓會在今日，或最近這幾夜裡行動，他希望看著，以免出現任何情況需要他出手援助。安靜沒有削弱他的注意力，克拉克更專注地聽，將整個 大都會區的動靜都收納入耳中。  
  
驀然一道輕巧的振翅聲劃過他耳邊。克拉克睜眼往那個方向看，那聲音不像所有在夜裡被驚嚇而起，或是遲了得趕回窩的鳥，它很急又很靈巧，直直朝克拉克的方向 而來，它飛得非常快，差一點就要撞上克拉克，幸而超級狗先一步讓開，體型稍小的麻雀在空中急停，撲進克拉克的尾巴裡翻了個滾才落到地上。  
  
克拉克認得那小傢伙。  
  
「提姆！」他伸腳把背朝地不斷拍打翅膀掙扎的小麻雀給翻回正面，看他用力拍打翅膀甩動小身體把一身羽毛弄順。  
  
「喔，謝啦，超級狗。」  
  
「不客氣，小羅賓。」克拉克說，歪著頭看著眼前小小嚴肅的麻雀情報員。「有什麼消息從蝙蝠貓那兒來？」  
  
「是的是的是的，蝙蝠貓傳來的消息......喔不不不，這是羅賓們傳來的消息，超級狗，我們有大麻煩了！」提姆說：「芭芭拉被那伙面具傢伙抓走了！還有 達米安！」小麻雀上下飛動，啾啾直叫，「該怎麼辦該怎麼辦該怎麼辦？喔他們的氣味散得太快！而且而且而且我們還不知道他們被抓到哪裡了，今晚只是分頭進行 勘查，但是那群面具貓就這樣從上面跳下來——然後碰！喔！」  
  
「嘿、嘿！」克拉克用鼻子推推跳來跳去焦躁不安的小麻雀，羅賓麻雀們或許訓練有素，但一當他們緊張起來，麻雀特有的細碎毛病就會出現。克拉克等提姆好不容易控制住自己的碎唸才問：「你說芭芭拉被抓走了，在大都會區嗎？」  
  
「是的，我們來執行蝙蝠貓派遣的情報收集任務。我、傑森、達米安還有芭芭拉，蝙蝠貓要我們照顧好她，她是新人。」提姆說。  
  
「很好，有人去通知B嗎？」  
  
「傑森去了。」提姆說完，整隻鳥沮喪起來。「我們該怎麼辦？怎麼辦？超級狗？達米安是隻麻雀，我們都知道麻雀落入貓手裡會怎麼樣......如果迪克在就 好了，他總是能救出所有人——也許不是所有，但他會知道該怎麼辦。」說著說著，提姆又燃起了點小小的希望。「迪克在這裡嗎？布魯斯不告訴我們，但我想他應 該是在這裡的。」  
  
「迪克在這裡。」克拉克才剛說完，激動的小麻雀就開始上竄下跳，還伴隨著吵死人的啾啾聲。  
  
「喔真的嗎太好了迪克——迪——克——救——命——啊——迪——喔噗！」  
  
「別這樣大叫，提米，你會吵醒人類的！」克拉克壓低聲音對被自己一爪子壓在地上的麻雀說。  
  
他放開扭動掙扎的提姆，看他匆匆把自己的翅羽理順。「我帶你去找迪克，其實我想他大概早被你吵醒了......」  
  
「真的嗎？！快、快帶我去！」提姆跳上克拉克的頭頂猛抓，又一個羅賓們改不掉的小習慣，不過克拉克也習慣了。  
  
他帶著提姆小跑步繞到樓梯井的另一邊，把腳搭在屋頂邊緣往下看。迪克的巢就在那，但現在那個簡陋的小巢裡一根羽毛的影子都沒看見。  
  
提姆跳進巢裡繞了繞。「這是迪克的巢。」他說，仰頭望著超級狗。「可是迪克在哪兒呢？」  
  
克拉克當然不知道他在哪。但是，他知道迪克會去哪。  
  
或者說，他知道迪克會去做什麼。  
  
「我們得快點和布魯斯會合。」克拉克說，帶著因他突然奔跑起來而滾到他脖子後抓緊的小麻雀衝下樓梯，躍進大都會的夜色中。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
迪克就知道一切絕對會出問題——好吧，他也不是一定知道啦......但他就知道不能放那群小傢伙獨自闖蕩，他們不知天高地厚、沒經歷過什麼真正的危險，不知道步步為營，不知道—不知道就算他們再怎麼自稱羅賓，他們都只是一隻小麻雀。  
  
夜晚多少妨礙了迪克的視線，但他還是熟門熟路地摸到了皮特街那間麵包店的後巷，在那兒灰色的路燈燈光下，一群臉上有黑色色塊就像戴了面具的貓，正圍著一個 破爛的箱子嘲笑戲弄，而那群貓的首領，那隻嘴巴上長不出毛的黑面貓就端坐在巷子另外一頭最高的那個木箱上，陰森地看著這一切。  
  
他才不是特別注意這消息——好吧，他只是偶然聽到前幾天有麻雀經過皮特街的時候看見一群髒兮兮的貓在附近鬼祟，所以特地打聽了一下消息。迪克跟在蝙蝠貓身 邊這段日子裡，也和幾隻面具貓有過交鋒的機會，他一看就認出其中個老面孔。從高譚那裡飛過來的同伴說蝙蝠貓在那兒搞了幾個大動作，一連襲擊了面具幫好幾塊 地盤，迪克知道布魯斯設的計畫成功了，不過他還是沒把面具幫一網打盡，讓他們逃到了大都會。  
  
這消息迪克還沒來得及告訴克拉克，他也沒把消息傳回高譚。他對自己說是一切都還沒有確定之前，他不想把情報傳出去，他就是因為這個原因才被布魯斯給踢出行動小組的——不然他原本也應該在高譚，在蝙蝠貓和面具幫大戰的時候助他一臂之力。  
  
只是迪克不確定現在是不是還有貓或狗需要他的服務和幫助。  
  
他悄悄飛上路燈桿，把自己藏在燈光後的影子裡，沒有貓發現這兒有隻麻雀在窺伺。  
  
底下翻倒的紙箱裡藏著一隻小貓，芭芭拉把啾啾直叫、拚命挑釁群貓的達米安死命護在雙腿間，伏低身體澎起毛髮，露出小小尖牙威嚇。  
  
「看看那隻小貓，她還真當自己是個角色呢。」一隻獨眼大貓朝芭芭拉裝模作樣地揮爪，小波斯貓立刻往後縮，壓平了小小的耳朵。  
  
「看她那口牙，能咬穿自己的前腳就不錯了。」獨眼貓大笑，其他面具貓也嘶喊附和。  
  
「別過來！你們這群壞蛋！蝙蝠貓會來救我的，到時候你們就慘兮兮了！」芭芭拉說，把自己用力往箱子角落擠。  
  
「蝙蝠貓？哈！等他找到妳，妳以為他會看見什麼呢？」  
  
但另一隻貓一爪勾住她的尾巴把她給扯出來。小波斯貓的爪子在紙箱裡亂耙，抓起一大片碎紙飛舞。  
  
「不！放開我！放開我！」  
  
「放開她！你這還蛋！還蛋！還蛋！」原先被芭芭拉圈在腳間的麻雀飛起來，猛啄大貓的眼睛。「離她遠點！看我讓你常常羅賓的哩害！」  
  
「這隻去他媽的麻雀！」獨眼貓一尾巴把在周圍飛轉的達米安掃下來，爪子一按將他釘在地上，爪尖直直抵在達米安的翅膀上，差那麼一點就可以刺穿他。  
  
「放開他！達米安！達米安！」  
  
芭芭拉咆哮著試圖對抓住自己的面具貓發動攻擊，但她體型太小，沒兩下就被這些習於街頭生活的流浪貓給壓在爪子下。  
  
「妳最好給我安分點，純種。」面具貓說著亮出了爪子。「妳知道嗎？對妳這種小純種，就該在臉上多幾道痕跡，看還有沒有人類願意要妳。」  
  
那逼近的爪子在灰色的燈光下看起來比毒蛇的尖牙還可怕，芭芭拉不自覺地從喉嚨裡發出顫抖的低嗚，爪子無助地抓著滿是泥土的地面。  
  
突然，那慘澹的燈光消失了！一張黑幕如同夜晚直直朝他們罩下。  
  
所有面具貓一陣驚慌，他們此起彼伏的尖叫、嘶吼。  
  
「發生什麼事了！」  
  
「天空、天空掉下來了嗎？！」  
  
「你這白癡！是塑膠布！誰把塑膠布給弄下來了？！」  
  
「喔！媽的！誰的爪子抓到我了！該死，是那隻麻雀！」  
  
達米安趁機往抓著自己的爪子上狠啄，拍動翅膀才要非開，卻撞到籠罩貓群的塑膠布，又摔了下來。  
  
「不對！喔！還有一隻！這裡還有一隻——該死！他在啄我的頭！」被不明敵人從上襲擊的貓們驚慌亂竄，好不容易逃離箝制的芭芭拉匍匐著從大貓身邊竄開，找到在地上翻騰的達米安把他含進嘴裡。  
  
「那隻純種要逃了！抓住她！喔——誰抓我！」追在芭芭拉身後的獨眼貓哀號一聲，往上方猛揮爪，但抓到的除了麵包店架起防雨的塑膠布之外沒有其他。  
  
「快走！達米安！帶她快逃！」熟悉的聲音從外頭傳來，雖然模糊，但達米安還是聽出了羅賓首領的聲音。  
  
「是迪克！」  
  
「還能動就快逃！超級狗很快就來了！」迪克喊，繼續從塑膠布外攻擊被困在裡頭的貓群，為小波斯貓和羅賓爭取逃跑時間。  
  
芭芭拉沒時間也沒力氣說話，她盡力壓低身體爬出塑膠布籠罩的範圍，後頭如果有貓追上，迪克就從外頭用尖爪和利喙替她拖延。好不容易逃出來，芭芭拉回頭就看見在一團混亂中靈巧躲過貓群攻擊的麻雀身影。  
  
「快走！往中途中心的方向去！」迪克轉頭說。就這麼一分神，從外加入戰局的黑面貓一爪子從他上頭揮下來，麻雀千鈞一髮避過，但還是在空中翻了個小滾，好不容易穩住。  
  
「迪克！」芭芭拉張嘴喊，達米安從她嘴裡滾出來，甩甩羽毛也想上前幫助兄長，卻被迪克喝退。  
  
「快走，你們兩個！別放跑這幫混混！」迪克說完，重整飛行姿勢，再次撲向黑面貓。  
  
「你這不知天高地厚的小麻雀，等你在我爪下掙扎的時候你就知道什麼是混混了。」黑面貓齜著牙咆哮。這時被困在塑膠布底下的貓群也陸陸續續爬出來。芭芭拉一見，匆匆叼起達米安轉身就往巷子外跑。  
  
黑面貓一爪子從側面掃中迪克，麻雀重重撞上牆，翅膀上傳來一陣據痛，迪克發出哀鳴，絲毫使不了力氣飛翔，就這麼直直栽進下方的垃圾桶裡。  
  
他聽見黑面貓大喝著指揮貓群追蹤小波斯貓和羅賓的聲音，但他已經一動也動不了了，他不知道外頭是否還有族類需要幫助，不過他現在誰也幫助不了。  
  
迪克用力喘著氣，吸進來的全是垃圾桶的腥臭甜味，疼痛讓他意識不清，空氣裡腐爛的味道漸漸將他拉回那一天——  
  
那一天他剛從殼裡出來......世界對他就像個過於巨大的恐懼，一切的顏色是那麼豐富，而空氣裡的味道有太多太多訊息，風將沾在他身上的黏液吹乾，但迪克還是覺得寒冷。  
  
窩裡除了他和碎蛋殼，還有其他幾顆尚未孵化的蛋，迪克知道那裡頭都是他的兄弟姊妹，突然，他不再那麼擔心了，知道自己不是孤獨地來到這個世界、面對這一切讓他感到放心。但那隻突然出現的蛇嚇壞了他。  
  
那條長蟲就這麼攀著巢在的樹枝，發出刺耳的沙沙聲朝他和兄弟姊妹們滑來。迪克不知道那是什麼，但他聞到那股腐朽的甜味，讓他噁心也讓他恐懼，他啾啾大叫，想引起任何鳥、任何族類的注意，他太小，什麼也做不了，不只保護不了自己，連兄弟姊妹們也保護不了。  
  
蛇將牠的頭探進巢裡，牠吞下了一個蛋。迪克高聲哭喊，在牠要再吞下下一個蛋時用他還沒硬化的喙狠狠地給了牠一啄，蛇嚇了一跳，牠突然抬頭的動作弄翻了巢，連自己也摔了下來。  
  
迪克發現自己滾在柔軟的草地上，他沒受什麼傷，不過鳥巢傾覆，裡頭除了兩個運氣好的蛋之外，其他幾顆都摔碎了，尚未發育完全的幼鳥身體暴露在空氣裡，一動不動，如同僵硬的枯枝。迪克心裡發寒，面對兄弟姊妹尚未出世就失去性命的軀體，讓恐懼浸透了他全身。  
  
那蛇嘶嘶叫著朝迪克滑來，帶著噁心甜膩的死亡氣味。  
  
迪克本以為自己不到一天的生命就要這樣結束了。他沒想到的是，一隻巨爪從天而降，將那條蛇釘在地面掙扎扭動，隨即牠就被拋到草叢外。那巨大長毛的四足生物走近迪克，牠看看迪克又看看巢邊兩顆還完好的蛋，接著一張大嘴朝迪克罩來。  
  
那就是一切的開始。  
  
布魯斯從蛇嘴下救了迪克和另外兩顆蛋，它們之後陸續孵化成傑森和提姆。三隻麻雀還小的時候，阿爾佛列德替他們用碎布和乾草做成巢，有段時間布魯斯總是把他們的巢護在身邊安睡，待他們大了得學飛，也是布魯斯把他們一隻隻帶上屋頂，哄他們飛翔。  
  
再之後，麻雀成了羅賓。  
  
再之後，布魯斯帶著從路邊野貓口中救下、奄奄一息的達米安。  
  
在茶館屋簷下的巢穴雖然擁擠，但知道自己不是孤單地面對這個世界，總讓迪克萬分安心。  
  
可再之後，芭芭拉出現了。漂亮可愛的小波斯貓，有著和布魯斯一樣的靈巧聰穎，一見面她就帶來了迪克沒打聽到珍貴情報過來，而迪克搞砸了一切。  
  
但他想，也許他錯了，也許身為羅賓的日子不是他的永遠，因為事情總是會變，也許，他也有再也當不了羅賓的一天。  
  
不過......現在他想再多也沒有用了......現在他再垃圾堆裡，再沒有人會像當初那樣將他從黑暗、死亡的氣味中帶出來......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
就在黑暗漸漸滲入迪克的意識時，一股熟悉的氣味觸動了麻雀。他好不容易睜開一隻眼睛，就看見一張大嘴，帶著溫暖的熱氣輕柔地將他籠罩......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
「迪克還好嗎？」望著蝙蝠貓小心翼翼把躺在垃圾堆裡虛弱的麻雀銜出來，克拉克憂心地問。  
  
布魯斯盡量輕柔地含著迪克脆弱的身軀，這讓他說起話來有些吃力而且口齒不清，但他還是說了，「他會好的，他可是羅賓。」  
  
「是啊，他是羅賓。」克拉克笑道。「走吧，我們去瓊恩店裡。」  
  
蝙蝠貓點頭，率先離開這條陰森的暗巷。  
  
「然後，迪克就可以回家了。」  
  
「......如果他願意的話。」  
  
「喔，B，他當然願意。」克拉克愉快地說道：「畢竟，他可是羅賓呢。」  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _  
  
  
「Robin？但我們是麻雀啊？」  
  
「那是人們這麼稱呼你這種類的名字，但羅賓，這會是你家族的名字，無論是你，還是傑森或是提姆，你們都屬於羅賓家族。」  
  
「......我以為我們會屬於你，布魯斯。」  
  
「你們不屬於任何人，迪克，如果你們想，大可以盡情探索天空和世界，但有一點不會變，你們永遠都可以回到這裡和你們的家裡。」  
  
「所以我們屬於羅賓，羅賓家族......」  
  
「是的。」  
  
「哇喔，聽起來很酷！羅賓家族！我要告訴傑森和提米——嘿！小伙子們......你們聽到了嗎？布魯斯說啊——」_  



	5. Alfred

  
  
  
  
所有事情都能夠看出預兆。  
  
比如，遠方來的訊息，候鳥們飛行的軌跡，行道樹上落下的葉子邊緣開始泛黃捲曲，地下生物們開始在夜裡竊竊私語。事情發生的時候，總是會有很多預兆。  
  
有 些物種不見得熟於解讀它們，比如人類，他們總是與那些顯而易見的事情擦身而過，但對於善於解讀這一切的物種，比如貓，來說，一切皆有徵兆，從沒有事情會突 然出現，或突然消失。而再更進一步，善於利用它們，將微小的、看似不相關的事情連接在一起的，會發現當一切發生之前，總有可以追蹤的軌跡。布魯斯，自然就 是那個經於此道的。  
  
當某些傢伙，或者說，狗，總問他關於他的情報是怎麼來的這類問題的時候，他經常嗤之以鼻，這可不是沒有道理的。比如說 吧，下雨這件事，從幾週前就可以被預測出來不是嗎？當麻雀疲憊、蜻蜓低飛的時候那就更清楚了，況且，要下雨前他甚至連毛都舔不平，他才不懂這麼明顯的徵兆 要愚鈍至何種程度才能大剌剌地忽略它？  
  
大概只有狗而已了。他們不舔毛，也從不去觀察那些在他們平板視線之外的東西。無趣又遲鈍的大傢伙。他想。  
  
當徵兆出現的時候，布魯斯總是會知道的。他總是會知道。  
  
當 日曆逐漸接近記憶中的形狀，當下雨的日子變得長了，當毛怎麼也舔不平的時候，當他開始聞到那些古巴雪茄的氣味，日漸一日地繚繞在他的扶手椅旁的時候，當阿 爾佛列德撫過他背脊的手偶爾會開始停頓得過長的時候，當他蜷縮在老人枕頭旁開始聽見嘆息的時候，那也是一些徵兆，那些他用來數日子的徵兆。  
  
只要你注意，就會發現它是一點一點地滲入日子裡，像溼氣漸漸滲入泥土，沙開始黏腳總部會是突然發生的——即使有誰會說，有些事情就是那麼突然，它碰地一聲砸到面前，而你甚至來不及去反應。布魯斯也知道那絕對不是如此。  
  
至少，這件事不會。至少。  
  
那 天，布魯斯知道它會下雨。他靠在窗台前，襯著霧灰色的天空，盯著一片雲慢慢飄過，從沾在他鼻尖的溼氣開始，那些水滴開始成群成群地落下，直到淅瀝雨聲成了 布魯斯耳裡唯一可以聽到的聲音，藏在他毛裡的溼氣到了尖端，讓它們輕盈地垂下。他覺得有些癢，但他忍著沒去舔。阿爾佛列德走過來關窗，順便伸出手指揉他眉 心，他把頭往老人手裡蹭一下，就一下，不太多，他嗅到古巴雪茄的氣味。  
  
「乖孩子，布魯斯。」阿爾佛列德對他說，輕輕撫著他的背脊，撫去濕氣和雨水帶來的癢意，布魯斯把尾巴繞上老人的手。  
  
阿爾佛列德換上了他的西裝，布魯斯從沒喜歡過這種人類服裝讓老人看起來的樣子和它的氣味。和衣服成套的大衣還掛在衣架上，但已經被掛出來了。布魯斯轉過頭去，繼續盯著窗外看。  
  
外頭的雨又變成那種絨毛般細的大小，朦朧得好像一層霧，瀰漫在城市的每一個呼吸之間。灰色的，也許帶點透明。阿爾佛列德待會出去一定得帶傘，即便是這種大小的雨，還是會弄濕大衣，只要在雨裡走得夠久的話。  
  
布魯斯跳下窗台，走出臥室，爬下那些討厭的階梯。今天店裡休息，所以一樓的燈是暗的，布魯斯等在傘架旁，它就在門邊，所以也可以說他是等在那兒。  
  
阿爾佛列德拿傘的時候看見他。他用輕叫催促老人，在他拿起他的古董傘的時候。  
  
「外面正在下雨，布魯斯少爺，你也許不該在這時候出去。」阿爾佛列德說。  
  
「喔，別傻了，阿爾佛列德。」布魯斯低叫，不耐煩地拍拍尾巴。  
  
老人一如既往地挑起眉毛。布魯斯從不懷疑他會弄混自己的意思，就像他也從不曾誤解人類聲音裡的意思一樣，既然貓做得到，憑什麼人類做不到？是吧。  
  
阿爾佛列德的那個表情表示他不甚同意，但人類還是為他開了門，布魯斯一溜煙竄進細雨裡，停在台階下方看他。阿爾佛列德抖抖傘撐開，在台階上鎖了門，轉頭對貓說。「記得在晚餐前回家，布魯斯。」  
  
貓對他留下細細的叫聲，接著躍上隔壁的圍牆頭趴下，將身體縮成一團，盤起尾巴，好像他就會一直在那邊似的。看著人類打著傘，走上人行道。漸漸的，人類的背影和城市的輪廓都成了一種背景。  
  
直到那時，布魯斯才開口。「你在這兒幹什麼？」  
  
貓甩著尾巴，瞇起的眼睛甚至根本沒瞟向就縮在圍牆另一頭下面的大狗。在那兒，克拉克把自己縮成一小團——就他的體型相對來說的話——他的長毛在雨裡垂下來，沾溼了貼在他身上，但那傢伙的身形依然龐大得像個怪物，雖然現在有些狼狽的變了型。  
  
「我來找你，但走到一半就下了雨。」克拉克說。他看起來的確有點可憐兮兮的味道。  
  
「你早該知道的。」布魯斯說，一派不以為然。  
  
「我是知道。」克拉克垂下頭，擱在前腳上。「但我想反正是到你這裡，所以沒在意。」超級狗抬起一點點耳根，看上去好像謹慎地在期待些什麼。「阿爾佛列德今天出去？」  
  
「今天是店裡的公休日。」布魯斯懶洋洋回答。「我放假，所以，有什麼事就快說。」他讓自己聽上來頗不耐煩，事實上也是。  
  
貓從趴著的姿態坐起身。狗也是。  
  
「嗯哼。」  
  
「嗯哼啥？」布魯斯噴氣道。  
  
「沒什麼呀。」克拉克說：「我是說。」他吞吞吐吐。「我是說，既然現在我也沒什麼事。」——布魯斯給了他個「看得出來」眼神——「也許我們可以一起去哪逛逛還是什麼的。」克拉克半是期待地提議。「顯然的，你也沒事。」  
  
「你那愚蠢的腦袋是從哪裡得出這結論？」布魯斯說。  
  
「你說你放假。」克拉克理直氣壯的。  
  
布魯斯壓下耳朵。「我說放假，不代表我沒安排，超級狗。」他說得好像那個詞是「超級蠢」似的。  
  
克拉克立刻垂下尾巴，耷拉著耳朵。「噢......你有事了？」  
  
貓瞇起眼，彈著他的尾巴尖，那些煙似的細毛顫動著，克拉克的長尾巴又有希望地輕晃起來，在地上來回掃。  
  
「好吧。」布魯斯終於鬆口，他站起來。「跟我來。」他說，跳下圍牆。  
  
克拉克立刻輕快地跟上。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
「再說一次你幹麼沒事來找我？」  
  
「沒什麼啊，就想找你聊聊？朋友不都這樣？」  
  
「我是貓，克拉克，而你是隻狗。」  
  
「那又如何？我是說......你還養了麻雀情報員呢。」  
  
「他們是羅賓。你真是個怪胎，你知道。」  
  
「彼此彼此，布魯斯。」  
  
「對了，我們這是要去哪？」  
  
「到了。」  
  
  
  
  
他們停在黑色的欄杆前，那些散發鐵鏽味的細長棍子間距整齊地排列在他們面前，直直延伸到空中，在最頂端處打個圈，就像貓兒靈活的尾巴，除了它們的弧度生硬而且沒有改變的餘地，更別說它們尖銳像箭頭的尖端了。  
  
但那欄杆似乎是這一帶附近唯一鮮明的顏色了，克拉克左右看看，再看看欄杆區隔後的草地和上頭一段距離豎立著的那排石頭。  
  
他在欄杆前坐下，瞟瞟布魯斯。他的身體在細雨裡看起來稍小一號，冬天他細軟的絨毛總讓他膨脹得像顆討人喜歡的毛球，不過水氣也會積在那裡面，讓它變得僵硬、沉重。「為什麼我們在這兒？」  
  
「你知道這是哪嗎？」  
  
克拉克嘆氣。「我知道。」他看回那兒一排排在雨裡看起來有些模糊的石頭。他去過類似的地方，沒這兒這麼大，石頭也沒排得這麼整齊。「人類叫這兒墓園，是他們埋同類屍體的地方。」  
  
布魯斯淡淡掃了大狗一眼。「我不知道你也知道這個。」  
  
「我知道，我去過。」克拉克停止晃動尾巴，他把它纏到腳上。「我告訴過你那對收養過我的夫婦的事。」  
  
「啊。」布魯斯說。  
  
他站起來，朝狗晃晃尾巴。「過來點，大個子，阿爾佛列德總是會在街對面那間花店買花，你會被他發現。」  
  
克拉克嚇了小小一跳，他站起來跟著貓的屁股後面走。「所以我們在跟蹤阿爾佛列德。」  
  
「我們才沒在跟蹤。」布魯斯甩了他一尾巴。「只是目的地剛好相同。跟我來。」  
  
他們繞到後門那，一根欄杆已經腐朽鬆脫，但沒人管理，布魯斯拿前腳去推，它就露出一個寬鬆的縫隙，能讓貓輕鬆鑽過，但克拉克還是費了點勁才把自己給擠進來。  
  
布魯斯不耐煩地在那兒拍打尾巴。他今天似乎特別沒耐心。「你該減肥了，超級狗。」  
  
「這和那才沒有關係。」克拉克氣喘吁吁地舔著他似乎被刮傷的肩膀毛皮。「我的骨架比你大多了。」  
  
貓才懶得理會他的辯解。墓園管理員的辦公室就在不遠處，他知道那年邁癡肥的人類要不是把他的小眼睛盯著肥皂劇和人類雌性裸露的乳房看，就只會打瞌睡和覓食，不過要是被發現了還是會有些麻煩的。  
  
他走在雨裡，身後領著一頭大狗穿行在墓碑之間看起來是有點蠢，不過他可以暫且不關注這些。  
  
布魯斯最後停在一對墓碑前。克拉克知道那東西叫做墓碑，人類習慣把他們死去同類的名字刻在這樣的石頭上，好讓自己能記住這兒埋著誰。克拉克對這樣的行為總是難以理解，但他向來懂得尊重不同物種的習慣。  
  
貓 在那對墓碑前繞行，四處嗅著似乎在找什麼——或是確認些什麼。克拉克有點想問問需不需要幫忙，但他想起今日布魯斯的浮躁，最後識趣地決定閉嘴。但無事可 做，他只好觀察起那兩片墓碑，發現上頭刻著兩段相同的人類文字，那形狀他可以說有點熟悉，因為他在布魯斯的項圈名牌上看過一樣的。  
  
「B？」  
  
「什麼？」布魯斯停下來，回頭看著狗。  
  
「這兒埋著誰？」  
  
貓收回他正要踏在泥地裡的左腳，在身前擺正了。「......我前飼主。」他經過一段不短的沉默才說。  
  
「喔......」克拉克不知道該說什麼。但布魯斯掀動了。  
  
他閃電般伸腳，一隻灰色瘦巴巴的老鼠才剛出洞就被他壓在爪下。  
  
「我告訴過你們這些小傢伙沒事少來這附近晃。」布魯斯露牙說，嚇得那小生物只能不住顫抖。  
  
「好吧，老大，聽你的，老大。」灰老鼠說完，在貓爪子剛鬆的那一剎那間就溜得不見蹤影。布魯斯繼續低頭嗅著，想找出更多隱藏的老鼠洞。  
  
但剛才那隻不小心誤闖的老鼠顯然是這兒附近最後一隻了。  
  
「看來你的清掃工作做得不錯？」克拉克試著說。  
  
貓冷哼。「但一、兩年總是會有搞不清楚狀況的笨蛋在附近轉。」他甩甩尾巴。「好了，走吧。」  
  
「就這樣？」克拉克有點意外。他本來以為......  
  
「你以為還有什麼？」  
  
「......沒什麼。」好吧。他想。畢竟是貓。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
但還是出乎克拉克的意料之外。他們循原路離開墓園，卻並未走遠，只是待在欄杆後的隱蔽處，方便觀察那兩個墓碑的地方。  
  
雨 下得有點大，已經到打在身上有些感覺的程度了。克拉克跟著布魯斯趴在勉強可以遮雨的樹蔭下——好吧，是他趴著。布魯斯依舊端著他名貴得獎貓的矜持端坐得挺 拔，好像雨水讓他的長毛狼狽糾結一點也沒影響他——當老人走進墓園，在那一對墓碑前停下的時候，大雨已經籠罩整座城市，包括阿爾佛列德端著黑傘的身影。  
  
他看起來猶如煙霧中的一道影子，克拉克就算瞇起眼睛還是看不清輪廓，而雨水更破壞了一切的氣味。  
  
說到底，不管貓或狗，都從沒喜歡過雨天。  
  
「說到底，我們還是在跟蹤阿爾佛列德。」克拉克嘟囔。  
  
布魯斯連瞪他也懶。「我們才沒有在跟蹤，況且，也根本沒有什麼我們。」最後那句話布魯斯幾乎是含在嘴裡說的，但克拉克還是聽得一清二楚，他只是沒在意。  
  
他知道布魯斯的。他總是知道。  
  
就像他知道他們的確在跟蹤阿爾佛列德一樣。  
  
「那麼我們到底在幹麼？」克拉克說這話不過是因為無聊，所以想閒聊。狗和貓可不一樣，這點他得承認，犬科生物的確少了那麼一點耐心，這也從來就不是克拉克的美德之一。  
  
他沒想到布魯斯真的回話了，雖然過了很長很長、長得克拉克都要把眼皮閉上的時間。  
  
「人類很脆弱。」當貓的聲音穿透雨聲傳進他耳裡的時候，狗稍微抬了抬耳根，提起上半身。  
  
「你說什麼，B？」  
  
「人類很脆弱。」布魯斯重複。「脆弱，而且缺乏求生能力，有時候不需受傷就能讓他們死亡。更多時候人類會自己放棄生命。」  
  
克拉克已經全坐起來了。他歪頭盯著還不到自己胸口的貓。而貓，遠遠地盯著在雨中彷彿幻影一樣的老人。  
  
人類、死亡，還有犬類與貓類。大雨像一道分界線將他們隔開。克拉克看了老人一眼，突然，他還看到了雨霧中的兩道身影。  
  
他是那麼久、那麼久，沒再看見那兩道身影了。  
  
「是啊......」狗呢喃道：「我從搞不懂為什麼。」為什麼人類這麼脆弱，為什麼沒有受傷也能致其於死——為什麼，一個同類的死亡能改變那麼多。  
  
為什麼活下去不是最重要的事？「我希望我能懂。」  
  
布魯斯看向挨在身邊的大個子。他想克拉克大概不知道他自己悄悄挨近他貓類的同伴，而布魯斯也沒移開腳步。「你真的想知道。」  
  
「我只是想知道什麼東西重要得能讓他們覺得存活不再重要。」克拉克說。  
  
布魯斯移開視線。「如果哪天你變成人類，也許你就會知道了。」  
  
「也許吧。」克拉克壓下耳朵。「但那不太可能。」  
  
「也許吧。」貓說。  
  
不久後，布魯斯又開口了。他今天似乎特別多話。「我是我那一窩裡唯一活著的。」  
  
蝙蝠貓的突然告白嚇著了克拉克，他瞪圓了有時候會被毛髮遮得不起眼的眼睛。「什麼？」  
  
布魯斯為了他的蠢樣瞪他，但終究，貓沒對此說些什麼，他只是再回頭去看著老人。「人類總認為我們不會記得，或不知道。但我們總是會記得。」  
  
克拉克把脖子縮著，前腳收回身下，好像他想要蜷縮起來。「我就不知道。」布魯斯訝異地看他一眼。「我不記得我出生時候的事情。」  
  
「哼嗯。」貓哼哼。「也許這又是一個狗和貓的不同。」  
  
「也許吧。」克拉克聽起來對此不甚在意，他又問。「然後呢？你是你那一窩裡唯一活下來的？」  
  
「還有我母親。」  
  
「母親？」克拉克困惑。  
  
「我是我母親和那一窩裡唯一活下來的。」布魯斯說。「是難產。我記得我那時候非常痛苦，我活下來了，但很痛苦。」  
  
「有多痛？」  
  
「非常、非常痛。克拉克。」布魯斯說。他很少真正喊克拉克的名字。「活下來是我那時候唯一能想的事情。」  
  
「我很高興最後你活下來了。」克拉克說。  
  
「也許吧。」貓說完，再次沉默。這回克拉克稍微有了點耐心，但還是沒多久。「然後呢？」他問。  
  
「......阿爾佛列德照顧了我一陣子，但那時候，他們常來看我。」  
  
克拉克想，那大概就是墓碑上那兩個名字的人，那兩個把名字給了布魯斯的人，就像喬納森和瑪莎。  
  
「他們愛著我的母親。」布魯斯說。克拉克沒費神去問他——那麼他們愛他嗎？這答案顯而易見。  
  
「那段時間我住在空曠的房子裡，很大，而且空曠，只有我一隻貓。我知道那就是我母親曾經過的生活......所以，我有時候會想像那是怎麼樣子的，沒有同類，只有兩個需要照顧的人類。也許這就是她拚了命想生下我的原因，也許，她希望能有貓接著照顧那兩個人。」  
  
「但有一天，他們沒回到屋子裡來。」布魯斯的聲音停頓在這裡。  
  
「......然後呢？」克拉克問。  
  
「我等待。」貓說。「但阿爾佛列德來了。他身上有種味道，是我剛出生那時候聞到的，我那一窩其他幼崽的味道，還有我母親的味道。所以我知道，人類死了。」  
  
「......我很抱歉，布魯斯。」  
  
貓看著他。「你不需要感覺抱歉。」  
  
「我知道，但我......」克拉克停下話，他盯著貓那雙稀罕清澈的藍色眼睛。「別提這個了。」  
  
布魯斯繼續看著遠方雨霧裡的身影。「之後阿爾佛列德帶我回他家，我想他也許需要照顧。」他輕聲說：「所以這次我會照顧好他。」  
  
克拉克跟著貓的視線凝視雨裡的老人。「為什麼突然跟我說這些？」  
  
這個問題直到遠處的雲朵邊緣漸漸亮起，佔據世界的雨聲漸緩，阿爾佛列德收起他的黑傘，步出墓園的時候，都沒有得到回答。  
  
陽光從樹蔭縫隙間撒下，像是另一種雨點，不過它是金色的，而且暖洋洋的。  
  
克拉克站起來，往旁邊走兩步繞開，甩甩身體抖掉讓自己變沉重的水。他看見布魯斯也在另一端這麼做，接著用舌頭舔平一團亂的毛。  
  
「走吧。」布魯斯說。邁步離開樹蔭，步上磚紅的人行道。  
  
「走去哪？」  
  
「店外街角過去的零食店。」布魯斯說。「如果停在那裡，阿爾佛列德就會去買小餅乾。」  
  
「所以，這還是在跟蹤阿爾佛列德。」克拉克再三強調。不過他承認，這多少是有點作弄了。  
  
「這才不是。」貓提尖了聲音。「你到底來不來？」  
  
「嘿。」克拉克吠了聲，聽起來有些愉悅。「當然去。」  
  
狗步入陽光下，跟在貓靈巧的腳步後頭，長尾輕快地甩著。


	6. Bruce

  
  
克拉克伸爪在門板上抓了兩下，接著端坐在台階上等待。  
  
不到幾分鐘，門在他面前敞開。克拉克搖晃尾巴，吠叫一聲。「嘿，阿爾佛列德！」  
  
年老人類對他露出笑容，大大拉開門，放大狗進來。「歡迎，克拉克親愛的，你來拜訪的可真是時候。」  
  
「怎麼說呢，阿爾佛列德？」克拉克問，認識老人久了，他發現自己也開始像B一樣習於與老人對話雖然在某種程度上而言他相信阿爾佛列德並非真的聽得懂他們族類的語言──可就是會忍不住與老人對話起來。  
  
在踏墊上弄乾淨腳掌後，克拉克輕快走向廚房，老人則跟在他身後。  
  
他注意到阿爾佛列德圍著圍裙，身上沾著果醬和麵粉的香氣，而空氣中傳來麵糰烘烤的甜香。「所以你在烤小甜餅。」克拉克說著搖起尾巴來，所以這表示老人正在準備下午開店要用的餐點。  
  
他 偶爾會聽店裡的客人提起阿爾佛列德的手工餅乾，那些軟綿綿、身上總是飄著香氣女孩兒們會談論阿爾佛列德的手工餅乾就和布魯斯一樣是這間茶館的招牌。克拉克 不能吃那東西，所以他對蔓越莓餅乾和他自己常吃的小餅乾到底哪個以較好實在無從比較起，但他喜歡阿爾佛列德烤餅乾時的氣味，那時整間廚房都暖烘烘的，充滿 讓克拉克覺得舒適的甜味。  
  
他知道布魯斯也喜歡這味道，要是他剛好在這時候造訪，通常都能看見他窩在備餐臺邊的高腳椅上，邊晃蕩尾巴邊看阿爾佛列德對麵粉和麵糰揉揉和和，閒來無事就嗅嗅麵粉或在上頭踩兩腳，或者耍弄一顆堅果玩。  
  
當他走進廚房時，克拉克本以為會看到這樣的場景，但他看到的只是在桌上嘰嘰喳喳吵嚷，為一塊足有他們半顆頭大的碎餅乾爭奪不休的羅賓們。  
  
「嘿，夥計們。」克拉克出聲喊。  
  
「喔，哈囉！超級狗！」迪克百忙中回頭看他，還不忘用一邊翅膀好好教訓打算從他嘴下搶奪餅乾屑的傑森。  
  
「嘿！迪基鳥你幹什麼？！那明明是我看中的餅乾！」傑森氣急了。  
  
始終因體格差距而無法如願接近點心的達米安乾脆在後頭啄傑森的尾毛抗議。「你已經吃吃吃吃吃很多多多了──你會會會變成小邦鳥！」  
  
「你才是小胖鳥！」  
  
阿爾佛列德從後頭走進來，一眼發現情勢不對，立刻揮手分開正要啄成一團的麻雀們。  
  
「你們這些調皮搗蛋的小惡魔。」老人說，從烤盤裡撿出那塊已經四分五裂的核桃餅乾，將剩下完整的收進盒子裡，以免再慘遭分食命運。  
  
「別生氣嘛，阿爾佛列德。」羅賓們一隻隻落在老人對面的椅背上，態度看起來也許有點歉疚。他們一隻挨著一隻站好，最大的迪克後接著次大的傑森，再來是提姆和達米安，擠得緊緊的，一隻隻露出圓肥白白的肚子和小胸膛，朝阿爾佛列德歪頭啾啾叫。  
  
老人臉上氣憤的線條被這模樣融化得可快了。「你們這些小壞蛋。」他說，但手上已經開始把碎餅乾剝成小塊，放在手心裡。  
  
「來吧，反正這也不能拿來賣了。」  
  
「喔耶！有餅乾！」羅賓們歡呼一聲，一隻一隻撲向老人的手爭食核桃餅乾。他們搶了就飛停在阿爾佛列德手臂或肩上，一輪吃完再搶一輪，最後竟變成一場麻雀飛行秀，花招百出，逗得老人高興的直低笑。  
  
克拉克在旁邊看著羅賓們一次次展現精彩的飛行技藝，其中又以迪克的單翼九十度側身旋轉技巧最高超。  
  
他飛回阿爾佛列德肩上時得意地接收來自弟弟們的讚美和討教，克拉克正好趁這個時候出聲喚他。  
  
「嘿，迪克，布魯斯在哪？」一般說來，這個時候布魯斯都該在廚房這兒，超級狗左看右看，卻連根貓毛都沒看見。  
  
但他才剛說出蝙蝠貓的名字，四隻羅賓們卻同時一頓。最小的達米安一個滑翔還沒做完差點直直撞向地面，幸好飛在他後頭的傑森眼明翅快飛上去托了他一下，才讓他安全著地。  
  
而落地的小麻雀才剛飛回阿爾佛列德肩上，就縮到老人脖子後面瑟瑟發抖。  
  
克拉克沒料到會有這麼大的反應，更不知道發生了什麼。「怎、怎麼了嗎？我、我以為布魯──」  
  
「你想知道他怎麼了就自己上去看吧。」最後是迪克打斷了克拉克再次說出那個名字。而這更令超級狗費解了。  
  
超級狗看看通往二樓居住區的樓梯，再看看不解為什麼小麻雀們全部挨著自己縮四團發抖小毛球的阿爾佛列德。克拉克輕吠提醒老人。「阿爾佛列德？布魯斯在上面嗎？我可以去看看他嗎？」  
  
「喔，克拉克，看看，我都忘記你了。」老人彎下腰來拍拍大狗的頭，搔著他的耳朵下方。「你一定是想來找少爺的對吧？你想去看看他嗎？我想他現在很需要一個朋友。」  
  
麻雀們一隻隻從老人肩頭飛起，落到櫥櫃上面往下看。  
  
「如果你找布魯斯，他在他和阿爾佛列德的房間裡。」提姆告訴克拉克。但末了他又加了一句。「小心點，超級狗。」  
  
雖然不明所以，克拉克還是回答，「好的，我會小心，提姆。」接著他就跟在阿爾佛列德身後上了二樓。  
  
這還是他第一次上樓。  
  
克拉克很早就知道茶館二樓是阿爾佛列德和布魯斯的居所，不過布魯斯從沒邀請他去過，身為一隻優秀有禮貌的犬類，克拉克在沒得到邀請前也從沒主動問或提起這件事。  
  
但這可不代表他一點都不好奇。  
  
克拉克盡量不想讓自己顯得太興奮，不過這按捺不住的期待緊張還是讓他小幅度地擺動起尾巴，耳朵高高豎起，留意周遭所有動靜。  
  
一上二樓，他就聞到相當明顯屬於布魯斯的氣味。當然，一樓的店面裡也只有布魯斯一隻貓的味道，不過那兒人來人往的，總是會有許多氣味沖淡它主人的味道。  
  
二樓這兒不一樣，略顯昏暗帶著暖意的空間裡彌漫著貓身上獨特的氣味，融合了茶的味道──而那就是阿爾佛列德的氣味。  
  
克拉克有些謹慎，踏進這些氣味濃烈的地方讓他覺的有種入侵其他族類領域的不適感，這讓他放慢腳步、略略伏低身體。  
  
阿爾佛列德注意到了，老人伸手在他背上長長撫摸幾下。「別擔心，克拉克。」他說。「你是布魯斯的朋友，他會很高興見到你的。」  
  
「我希望你說的對，阿爾佛列德。」克拉克說，順道舔舔老人的手。  
  
「不過......有一點你得注意。」老人突然又說：「你得離他遠一點，克拉克。」  
  
「喔。」克拉克困惑地哼哼。「為什麼呢？」直覺的，他在想那是否就是讓羅賓麼這麼害怕布魯斯的原因？  
  
但那又是什麼原因呢？  
  
「來吧，乖狗狗，就在這裡。」老人將大狗領進一間房，裡頭就如同老太太的房間那樣挨牆擺著一張大床，其他還有簡單但乾淨的衣櫃、書桌和一櫃書，不同的是屋子角落多了一張貓跳台，而窗邊的椅子上還擺著一個大大的貓床。  
  
不過貓床上沒有貓，倒是大床右側——臨窗的那一側疊了一堆毛毯，看起來是被刻意弄成一窩，裡頭鼓起一團，克拉克從那兒聽見淺淺的呼吸聲，有些急也有些短。  
  
他猜那應該是布魯斯，不過那呼吸聲聽起來實在太不對勁。  
  
克拉克繞過床邊，探頭過去。「布魯斯？」  
  
但阿爾佛列德阻止了他繼續靠近，克拉克只得坐在離床緣有段距離的地方，看著阿爾佛列德坐在那一小團毯子邊，溫柔地掀開一角。  
  
「布魯斯？」  
  
「誰？阿爾佛列德？」從毯子裡傳來悶悶的低叫，接著從裡頭探出一個小鼻子來，接著是布魯斯的半張臉。  
  
「嘿，布魯斯少爺，看看誰來看你了。」  
  
從毯子裡露出頭來的貓兒一雙眼睛紅通通的，淡白帶黃的分泌物結在眼頭那兒，讓那整張臉看起來有些可憐兮兮的狼狽。  
  
「看我？誰？」布魯斯抽抽鼻子，左右嗅嗅，又碰碰老人的手指，看上去好像聞不太到味道，又有些昏沉的樣子。  
  
直到阿爾佛列德把他的頭轉往克拉克的方向，蝙蝠貓才發現自己的房間裡跑進了一隻狗。  
  
「克拉克！」他看起來一付想要竄起來的樣子，只是身體無力的彈動一下，又軟軟地趴回阿爾佛列德懷裡。  
  
「你在這裡幹麼？！超級狗！」不過身體上的虛弱一點也沒影響蝙蝠貓的聲音威懾力，甚至，克拉克覺得加上沙啞得布魯斯的聲音更陰沉嚇人了些，就連聽慣蝙蝠貓聲音的他都忍不住伏低身體。  
  
「我只是想看看你發生了什麼事。」克拉克說。  
  
「我不需要你多管閒事！」布魯斯狠狠撂下話來，轉身就想鑽回毛毯裡。  
  
可阿爾佛列德大手一攔，將貓又撈回膝上。  
  
「不！阿爾佛列德！不是現在──」布魯斯使勁扭動身體想脫離人類的掌握，但老人只用一手就將貓的身體牢牢按住，從床頭櫃上拿來沾了水的棉布。  
  
「等等，布魯斯少爺。」老人將棉布湊近布魯斯的臉，仔細擦去他眼頭上沾的分泌物。「你得弄乾淨了才會舒服，親愛的──好啦，這樣就好，看看，這樣是不是舒服多啦？」  
  
阿爾佛列德一放開布魯斯，貓就立刻跳到地上，他腳步的一個踉蹌讓克拉克直覺地就想靠上去扶，卻被布魯斯一記露爪狠抓逼退。  
  
「B？！」克拉克哀鳴。  
  
「布魯斯！」阿爾佛列德喝道，伸手把布魯斯給抱起來。  
  
但貓硬是扭動身體竄離人類的手，一溜煙又鑽回毯子裡，只從陰影中露出一點鼻子和隱約可見的發亮雙眼直盯著超級狗看，喉嚨咕嚕嚕響著充滿威嚇的嗚嗚聲。  
  
「我擔心你，B。」克拉克可憐兮兮地解釋，也不敢太靠近。「你生病了嗎？你還好嗎？」他小心翼翼挪動腳步，想試著離布魯斯近一點、聞聞他身上的味道好確定他怎麼了，卻又立刻遭到利爪威脅。  
  
「不管我怎麼了，都不需要你問東問西的多管閒事，超級狗。」貓惡狠狠咆哮。「離開這裡！」他吼，又埋頭把自己藏進毯子裡。  
  
「但，B......」  
  
「走開，克拉克，你就不怕被我傳染嗎？」蝙蝠貓沮喪的聲音從毯子底下傳出來。  
  
克拉克坐起來，不過肩頭和耳朵依然頹喪地垮著。  
  
阿爾佛列德在布魯斯團成一圈的毯子上拍兩下，看向克拉克。「別擔心，好狗狗，他只是心情不好，感冒的時候總是不太舒服，對吧。」  
  
說著，老人起身朝克拉克招手。大狗乖乖地跟上老人的腳步，踏出房門。離開之前他回頭看了眼床上的毯子包，一個小小的鼻頭從裡面探出來，吸吸嗅嗅地像是要確認什麼，卻顯得相當費力。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
「他是感冒了啦！」  
  
「就是說就是說，醫生說是感冒、感冒，說是因為他洗澡洗太多的關係。」  
  
「不過不用蛋心，蝙蝠貓才不會被區區敢貓拼——拼毒打倒！他會很快打倒拼——拼毒！」  
  
「是病毒，達米安。」在花園裡聽停在樹枝上的羅賓們你一言我一語，很快就大致弄清楚情況。  
  
布魯斯的感冒症狀大約從三天前開始，他突然開始懶散食慾差，走路的時候也搖搖晃晃、看不太清楚，阿爾佛列德發現不對，立刻帶他去看醫生，這才發現是頗為糟糕的感冒。  
  
「醫生說感冒的原因有可能因為常洗澡的關係。」那天特別有跟過去探情況的迪克說：「每次蝙蝠貓出動回來就一定得洗澡。所以，阿爾佛列德說以後禁止他再當蝙蝠貓了。」  
  
說到這兒，一群羅賓們就沮喪起來。  
  
麻雀們有時候不了解情況，不知道阿爾佛列德並不清楚布魯斯半夜溜出去在身上滾滿泥巴是為了什麼。克拉克猜測這大概是人類最常對他們的狗貓做的事——禁足。  
  
不過光這就夠麻煩的了。克拉克知道貓常洗澡對身體不好，但讓乾燥的泥巴留在身上對布魯斯那一身柔細的長毛和皮膚一樣不好。感冒讓布魯斯心神不寧也火氣大，昨天的一頓發火就嚇得在他身邊吵鬧的羅賓不敢再多接近他一點，不過更困擾他的恐怕也和阿爾佛列德的禁足令有關吧。  
  
「怎麼辦？如果蝙蝠貓以後不再出現的話，那麼羅賓小隊是不是要解散？」提姆問。  
  
「別傻了，布魯斯才不會讓這種事發生！」傑森說。只是他聽起來也不是那麼確定的樣子。  
  
「我不想解三，也不想離開這裡和窩。」達米安挨近兄長們蹭著，難得的傑森沒推開他，反而用喙替最小的弟弟梳理羽毛。  
  
「這事不會發生的。」克拉克安撫他們。「除了布魯斯，還有誰能當得了蝙蝠貓呢？對吧。」  
  
他的安撫大概起了一點作用，但小麻雀們看起來還是有點失落的樣子。超級狗心中暗暗決定這幾天得多來這附近晃晃，看看有沒有什麼需要幫忙的地方。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
深夜，屬於貓的城市上空迴盪著悠長的呼喚聲。  
  
一聲長、兩聲短、再一個拖長了尾巴的顫音。那是呼喚蝙蝠貓的叫聲。  
  
羅賓們從他們的巢裡警醒，抖抖羽毛、依次飛下屋簷，停在後巷的電線桿上準備出動。但今夜蝙蝠貓基地的動靜異常緩慢，羅賓們擠成一團，你看看我、我看看你，都不知道蝙蝠貓今夜是否還會出動。  
  
他們沒等多久，後門的窗鎖就發出喀啦喀啦聲轉動，窗戶被推開，一道伶俐的身影鑽出來，只是在落地的時候他抖了一下，差點摔倒在泥地上。  
  
一條巨大的影子突然從陰影裡竄出，靠在貓身邊撐住了他。  
  
「嘿，B。」克拉克才打了聲招呼，布魯斯就立刻從他身邊跳開。  
  
「你在這兒幹什麼！超級狗！」貓嗚嗚壓矮身子，拉平了耳朵。  
  
對蝙蝠貓的敵意，克拉克倒是布怎麼介意。他溫和地表示自己是來幫忙的。「你還在禁足，而且還在生病，最好別再亂跑。」  
  
「看來你閒得很，居然管起高譚的閒事來了。」布魯斯低斥。「滾回去，高譚貓群的事情不需要一隻狗來插手！」  
  
不過他的諷刺對克拉克一點作用也沒起，蝙蝠貓有可能的惡言相向超級狗早就作好心裡準備，他再原地端正坐下，挺起了胸膛。「大都會區在晚上沒什麼事情，我可以來幫忙。而我也不是在管閒事，B，這是你的事，對我而言就是朋友的事。」  
  
「你這同情心氾濫的大塊頭！我說過我不需要你幫忙。」布魯斯絲毫不領情，他繞過大狗，走向他平常用於偽裝的泥堆。但較往常遲鈍的身體讓他的腳步變得緩慢，而且走路都有些不穩。  
  
「你生病了，B。」克拉克又急忙過去撐住他。「就是些泥巴和水讓你生病的，你不能再這麼做。」  
  
「那麼我該怎麼做？！放著貓群和高譚不管、放下蝙蝠貓的身分嗎？！」布魯斯嘶吼回去，一爪揮向克拉克，狠狠抓下一把毛。雖然因為厚重的毛皮，這一爪沒給克拉克造成傷口，但毛被硬扯下來也夠他疼的了。  
  
「我沒這麼說，B。」超級狗抗辯道：「但你也需要幫手、你也需要休息！」  
  
「我不——」  
  
茶館二樓突然亮起的燈打斷了布魯斯的宣言，接著，他們敏銳的耳朵都聽見了二樓人類老人急切的腳步聲，還有他那聲提高的呼喊。  
  
克拉克看著沉默下來的蝙蝠貓。  
  
「你還有阿爾佛列德要照顧，布魯斯。」狗說。「你不想讓他擔心的對吧。」  
  
「......」  
  
「這只是幾天，B，只要修養幾天，你依然可以當蝙蝠貓。在這之前，我們會找出什麼方法讓你可以避免這狀況之後再發生的。」克拉克說，語氣相當誠懇。  
  
蝙蝠貓的沉默終於動搖了。「......你確定你可以做到？」  
  
「當然。」克拉克搖晃起尾巴，忍不住把今日一整天的奔波結果告訴他。「哈爾和瓊恩都會幫忙想辦法。」  
  
「你把我的事情告訴他們了？」蝙蝠貓危險地拖長了語音。  
  
「呃——我沒說得很清楚，但......瓊恩你知道的，他的直覺很敏銳......」  
  
「......哼。」蝙蝠貓一甩尾，留給超級狗一個背影。「如果你晚上要在高譚的街道上走，帶上羅賓，你不會想誤闖哪個不該走的地盤的。」  
  
說完，貓就走回屋邊，一跳躍上窗台、鑽進屋子裡。  
  
克拉克看著貓的身影消失在窗子裡，搖搖頭低聲笑笑。迪克代表剛才在上頭看著這一切卻一句話都不敢說的羅賓們飛下來問：「所以？我們今晚還有巡邏嗎？」  
  
「當然！我們走吧，今天晚上我是代班蝙蝠狗！」克拉克說道，搖搖尾巴把剩下的羅賓們給喊下來。  
  
「喔，所以今天你是我們的新老大？」傑森拍拍翅膀繞著克拉克飛了一圈，最後停在他頭頂。「你看起來蠢到不行耶，大塊頭，你確定。」  
  
「嘿，好歹我也是大都會的領主。」克拉克說著，搖搖頭把好奇地在他耳朵邊鑽來鑽去的達米安給搖出來。「好啦、好啦！今晚我們還有很多事情要辦！快行動，羅賓們，你們得帶路才行！」  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
「布魯斯？」阿爾佛列德打開樓梯間的燈，扶著牆一步步走下樓來。人一但年紀大了，有許多事情都無法再勉強，比如走路，就總是讓阿爾佛列德必須謹記自己年紀的其中一件事，而另一件事大概就是那隻他親自接生照料的小貓了。  
  
但說是小貓，打從他從韋恩夫婦的宅邸接回布魯斯至今也過了四年多，真要以年紀來算，布魯斯也已步入壯年。向來身強體健的他第一次生病就讓阿爾佛列德特別擔心，除了他的病，另一項觸動老人的便是對自己還能照顧這間茶館和布魯斯多久的疑惑。  
  
他知道布魯斯是隻神奇的貓，先別說他似乎和老人心靈相通似的舉動，還有他偶爾帶回小貓小鳥之類，像是在救助同類的行為舉止。阿爾佛列德一直都知道愛貓在半夜總是揮偷偷溜出門的行徑。  
  
偶 爾，他會猜測、想像，也許布魯斯正如同童話中那些魔法動物一樣，在夜晚裡有其他的使命和生活。這樣一來，也許阿爾佛列德就不必擔心要是有哪一天他比布魯斯 先離開這個世界，他的愛貓會沒有人照顧，因為他自己也能將自己照顧的很好。只是幻想終究是幻想，阿爾佛列德清楚這一點，就算布魯斯能把自己照顧得很好，他 還是會擔心他接生之後又照料了大半輩子的小少爺、小王子有沒有人接著好好照顧。  
  
「布魯斯少爺？」阿爾佛列德又喚，他打開廚房的燈，仔細檢查周邊的窗戶是否都有上鎖。  
  
老人仔細察看每一個角落，試圖找到藏在其中的貓咪身影。但一步一步搜索的老人經歷依次又依次的失望，最後來到了通往巷子的後門旁。  
  
也許貓又出去了，無論他上了多少鎖或加了多少道牆。該離開的就是會離開。  
  
就像他的摯友，就像布魯斯。  
  
他不願束縛貓兒，因為他相信貓始終會回到這個他熟悉的家裡來。但人類又何嘗能明白貓真正的想法呢？  
  
站在鎖得緊緊的後門邊，阿爾佛列德仔細踢著門外的動靜，希望能聽見小爪子抓撓門板的聲音，但外頭一陣死寂。  
  
「布魯斯少爺，你又跑出去外面玩不回來了嗎？」老人說。  
  
就在這時，他聽見身後傳來細小柔軟的叫聲。  
  
阿爾佛列德回頭，穿過裝飾著茶杯茶具的中島櫃再往後，店裡左側的貓跳台上有一個暗色的身影正在黑暗裡，睜著閃亮大眼盯著老人。  
  
黑暗裡的貓兒發出輕柔叫聲，從趴著的身姿站起來，弓起背脊迎向老人的撫摸。  
  
「喔，布魯斯少爺，你在這兒啊。」阿爾佛列德輕輕把貓擁進懷裡，就像小時候讓他的頭靠在自己胸前鄰近心臟的位置，一下下搖晃那柔軟的軀體。  
  
貓舔舔他的手指，闔上那雙稀有的湛藍雙眼，肚子一聲聲輕顫，發出撒嬌的呼嚕呼嚕聲。  
  
「我以為這一次你出去了就再也不會回來了，布魯斯少爺。」老人邊搖晃著貓邊說，他低下頭，在那身長毛上輕輕吻著。  
  
感覺老人的氣味環抱著自己，用全身感覺人類穩重的心跳聲帶來的震顫，布魯斯拿頭輕拱著老人的胸口。「啊，阿爾佛列德，你真是愛擔心。」他細聲說。  
  
「我才不會離開你，你要是沒了我怎麼行呢？我得好好照顧你才行。」布魯斯說著，打了個大大的呵欠。  
  
「再怎麼說，你都是我唯一的人類了。」  
  
  
  
  
End


End file.
